A Trio's Fight
by TCONilhilm
Summary: They started out as voices in his head, Butters would call himself insane but he didn't want to get grounded. But it changed after that, they became his friends and the people he held closest to his heart. So why did everyone have to keep saying he was sick? Well it didn't matter, no one was going to take the two from him! All three would make sure of that.
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't quite sure what started it, or when it started to be honest. It was usually a passing thought on a rare occasion, mostly on a bad day or so.

'It would be so funny if Eric fell down the stairs.'

The suddenness of the thought startled Butters hard enough that he broke the tip of his pencil as he took in a breath thinking about what he had just said to himself. He wasn't able to get it under wraps and asked to leave to use the restroom hurrying out as soon as he was able needing to run cold water on his face. He wasn't suppose to have thoughts like that, those kinds of thoughts were bad, very, very bad. But it didn't stop there either, Butters wasn't suppose to have these thoughts, people getting hurt, him hurting people. Accidents happening? No that wasn't meant for Butters, it went against his personality and what everyone saw him as. Maybe Professor Chaos but he didn't need him as much anymore... he missed those times though, he really did.

The thoughts kept coming though, and it scared him, but his father scared him much more to keep himself from speaking up about it. Find out what was wrong. The passing thoughts eventually turned into a small voice, whispering to him every week or so, the perfect moment to shove a person and humiliate them was the most common part of it. And it got louder, after every grounding, bulling session, every time he got blamed for one of Eric and co's stupid ideas.

But after time he didn't mind the voice as much, it didn't scare him like it had first when it appeared. He could almost say... the voice had a soft spot for him, comforting him when he was hurt or sad. Times when he needed it and no one else was around for him. Needless to say that happened a lot.

No one ever wanted to take the time to make sure he was okay, and he always thought it was because he was useless... he grew to hate himself and take comfort in that dark little voice in the back of his head. It was the one thing that seemed to care about him. It didn't matter if someone thought he was crazy, this was just fine.

Butters wasn't sure how much time passed after that, a year, maybe two he was in the 6th grade now with the others, he didn't care much though school was easy enough for him when he had time to do his work. That little voice he had wasn't so little anymore, though not exactly loud either. Like someone was talking a bit behind him, easy to understand but if you zoned out for a moment you'd miss everything they had said.

Also the voice was a boy as Butters discovered, maybe a bit deeper then his own voice it was kinda hard to tell. But defiantly deeper, more confidant, as if he could say anything and get away with it, and technically he could. No one else could hear him after all, the voice (Butters really needed to give him a name soon.) also was really attached to him, often saying things Butters found made him blush and agree with him forgetting what they had been talking about or saying really funny things that made him laugh.

Butters wasn't sure what changed between them but he liked it for the better.

* * *

Soon after getting halfway threw 6th grade Butters got dragged into another plan of Eric's, there was a party for the middle school and he wanted to break in with Butters help. His voice told him to say no but Butters got dragged into it anyways, and he was stuck playing a girl again.

Being stuck in a dress for a long period of time really sucked, but... you could say he grew to like it. Wearing makeup, not getting made fun of for his soft spoken voice. Just... feeling pretty was a change for Butters, no one even knew who he was cause of how well he learned to put on make up. it was like the perfect cover up to escape his life.

Things changed after he got to go back to being a boy again... it was weird but he almost missed the feeling and wanted to have it again. That's when she showed up.

Another voice, and just like him, she started out small, not very noticeable, but Butters wasn't scared of it this time and he wanted to hear her fast. She came out in just a few months and Butters was really happy, she was soft spoken but much better at making Butters laugh. She just like him got upset if Butters was sad or angry. The two actually fought every now and then about how to help Butters, it made him feel more special then anyone else had ever been able to. Though he often tried to get them to stop fighting whenever they started cause it usually ended up giving him a headache.

When he hit middle school things got better and worse depending on how someone looked at it.

She was a lot louder and often said things to cheer butters up and didn't give off dark comments about a persons demise but making fun of them at their outfit or such, she was kinda a girly girl in Butters opinion but he would never say it out loud. She had a temper that could scare Butters and even him sometimes. They found out after Butters had been hit by a baseball and gotten a black eye, the things she had said and threatened wasn't like anything he had ever heard before.

Then there was his home life, Butters dad had gotten worse not afraid to hit him since he wasn't a child anymore. But she helped with the make up so people never knew, so everything could still be fine.

On the other hand his school life was much different. Butters still had bullies but not as many, sometimes he took over his mouth and said things that made some of the bullies back down. Or she did and said things that made them pause and watch Butters in shock before quickly leaving.

His life had changed, and Butters was honestly really happy with that, sure his dad was worse but school had improved. In the end he saw it as a win. He had even finally gotten names for the two voices that stayed with him all the time now. After some talking they all agreed on two names for them.

Chaos and Marjorine.

* * *

And that's the first chapter up, I might be able to do once a day on weekends and maybe two during the week? I'll have to see but that's my plan for now, so one today and then one Sunday. And see if it's something worth the read and work on it from there.

Hope you all enjoyed the beginning of the story.

Lyn out~


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos and Majorine, the two took to their names well and enjoyed them, they told Butters once it gave them a sense of self worth, they had a name, they had something. Butters quickly added onto it,

"Hey you two have me and my friendship as well!"

They were quite in surprise at first but he could tell they were really happy in hearing that, if they were happy then he was defiantly happy!

The best part of all it was soon after that, the duo started to show up in Butters sight, only he could see them so he had to be careful with his little secret if he didn't want to get them all in trouble.

Majorine had pretty long blonde hair put in two loose ponytails with green ribbons and a light blue ruffled dress that fluttered when she moved around. The had light blue eyes that sparkled when Chaos or Butters laughed at her jokes or complemented her. Her voice was much softer then the other two, like a real feminine version of Butters.

Chaos on the other hand was an inch or so taller then the two, he didn't stand with that nervous slouch the others had, and to match he had the air of confidence around him, confidant in himself and the others. His hair was the same as Butters but pulled back into a ponytail on the back of his head, he kept it like that because he liked to show off the scar Butters had gotten from Kenny all those years ago. It was much more predominant on him then the others. He had Butters shirt but it was a slightly darker blue with the sleeves gone, he also had Butters pants that were a few shades darker as well. His eyes were a darker stony blue but lit up when the others were around him and happy. (Butters honestly thought he just was always glaring cause he was against everyone but himself and Majorine.)

Majorine was usually at Butters side so if she ever needed to could place a hand on his shoulder for comfort, Chaos stayed behind him though he was usually pretty hard to miss. Chaos still liked to talk about horrible ways to harm his classmates but he never went into too much detail unless he was upset now. Usually at Eric, but at least Chaos could easily get him to laugh whenever it happened.

* * *

He wasn't sure when they told him, it was sometime just before they started middle school if he remembered correctly. The pair told him something he knew but never admitted to himself.

"You hate yourself Butters." Majorine said sadly as she watched him with her hands rubbing each other. Before he could even say anything Chaos' arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, he couldn't move when they did this... even if he tried. Butters looked back at Chaos, his eyes were a soft blue as he had a small smile on his face

"But we're your opposites Butters, we're everything that you're not, your soft I'm tough, Marjorine's sweet. It goes on, but you know what that means right?" Butters shook his head as he watched him, Chaos leaned down close to his face and he wasn't sure why he was blushing.

"You might hate yourself, but we love you Lepold Scotch." They said together "And we'll be with you together forever, we promise." Butters wasn't sure why but he teared up, and Majorine hugged him as well, as he was squished between the two he closed his eyes as the tears fell. This was the best he had ever felt in a long time.

"I-I... I love you two as well..." He said weakly, the hugged him tighter as his eyes closed. The trio had grown up together, been together for years, they wouldn't be taken away from each other. The three would never be separated, no matter who said or did what, they would make sure of it.

In the hug Butters took in a breath as he smiled. He had missed this feeling... here in this hug with what started with just two voices in his mind, it was more different then anything else he had been feeling for years.

It felt warm.

* * *

Alright wrap on chapter 2, so far so good with how I'm writing it, and people don't seem to hate it either so that's nice too! The update scheduled will most likely be Saturday, Sunday, then Wednesday then going back to Saturday, it gives me time to write during the week and then type it up Friday to post the next two days before time to keep you interested in between.

Also thanks for the ones who reviewed and favorited the story it means a lot

Hope you enjoy this chapter

Lyn out~


	3. Chapter 3

The kids were all in 7th grade now, just a few weeks from becoming high school students, Chaos and Majorine were now permanent parts of Butters everyday life now and he honestly didn't want it any other way.

Chaos had gotten him into trouble a few times but he couldn't stay mad at him, half the time it was him stepping in to kick a bullies ass. Now only Eric was his bully at the school but he still wanted to see him as a friend. After all the things they had been threw Eric had to care somewhere inside himself about Butters...

Right?

Butters shook his head trying not to think about it too much before Majorine and Chaos noticed and would try to get him to talk about it again, the topic was annoyingly sensitive for him so he rather liked it to leave things unsaid. Butters moved threw the hallway to lunch with a smile on his face, it was Friday and the day seemed to be going well. He had passed a pop quiz, Chaos got away with tripping Craig flat on his face, and he had been invited to an outing with the guys that weekend as well! Butters couldn't have been happier and more thankful with the calm day he was having.

If only Eric had just let him be happy, if only he hadn't taken it that one step to far and cause everything to start rolling in motion. It was all his fault...

Butters waved at Kenny with a small smile as he moved up to the lunch room a bit confused as Kenny looked over and reached out for him. He blinked before he heard Eric yell something about lunch time punishment before he his vision went dark and liquid covered him. It tasted like chemicals and iron as he quickly started to cough and choke as he grabbed at his head feeling a bucket. He grabbed it before throwing it off and coughing out the rest of the liquid covering his mouth "W-what is this?!" He looked up in shock at a red faced laughing Eric

"You like that Butters?! I made it just for you, some water from the toilets, some blood courtesy of me and some dead animals all mixed together with a urinal cake!" He started to laugh again as Butters looked horrified at him, why would he...?

Butters felt bile rising in his throat at the thought of everything that just went in his mouth as he heard people start to laugh at him joining Eric. He was frozen for a moment before turning and sprinting down the hallway without another word.

Not hearing Kenny, Chaos, or Majorine trying to call for him.

* * *

Butters threw open the door to the locker room and quickly ran for the showers, pausing to throw up in one of the trash cans as the bile reached his mouth. He gasp and coughed for air as he stumbled to the shower and turned it on full blast not caring that his skin quickly turned ice cold and his finger tips went blue. He felt like he was having a panic attack from everything on his mind.

 _'Oh god that stuff was in my mouth, fuck I can still taste the blood!'_ he dry heaved in the shower coughing up spit as he dropped down to his knees grabbing his hair _'Why would Eric do that?! I knew he wasn't the nicest but I never though- so many people laughed, so many watched and didn't care.'_ He sobbed as the thought came across him _'So many people don't care about me. Why did I ever think otherwise?! I don't matter! I never mattered!'_

He felt tears burn at his eyes before the world started to gain a tint of black, he didn't understand at first before realizing it was Chaos, that was right, he couldn't hear them they must be panicking...

He dropped his hands as his vision went dark and his body seemed to get a hundred times lighter. He felt like he could breath again...

Majorine and Chaos had been having similar panic attacks along with Butters when they first realized that he couldn't hear them in his state. Screaming, pleading, nothing was getting threw. Eventually Chaos stepped out "I'm taking over! He can't function like this he's gonna black out!" Before Marjorine could even respond Chaos had disappeared from their shared mind as she felt Butters being pulled in, once his form appeared she grabbed him and rubbed his head waiting for him to wake up. She sat down looking worried before glaring.

"Make him pay Chaos." She hissed

* * *

Back in the locker room Butters body was limp on the floor, his face twitched from the grimace he had passed out in to blank before into a hateful look. He opened his eyes to show that they had become a shade darker as he pushed himself off the floor hissing to himself. He stood up and let the now hot water bring him back from freezing to death before stepping out of the shower and pulling off his wet clothes. He moved forwards and put on his P.E. clothes not caring that they would get damp as he wrung out his hair before taking the hairband he always wore off his wrist and tied his hair back into his ponytail. He turned to face the door and glared darkly as he moved forward hissing

"You've just sealed your fate Eric Cartmen."

* * *

And there's a wrap on chapter 3! I'm still honestly surprised people are reading this stuff. But hey I'm keeping to my scheduled right? That has to count for something.

Either way read and review if you liked it! I love getting feedback, hope you all have a wonderful day!

Lyn out~


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos traced the scar over their left eye for a moment before he pushed open the shower doors and looking around, no one seemed to have followed Butters to make sure he was okay. Typical. This is why he always wanted to make the kids at this school suffer. He stepped out of the locker room and started to walk off to find Eric, he had been in that shower for about 15 minutes considering how long it took for Chaos to take over completely, not something they usually practiced, so Eric had to be around here somewhere with lunch ending soon. He turned down another hallway to pause at the sound of running towards him, he looked over to see Kenny running towards him 'So one of his so called friends was actually worried. That's a surprise.' He turned around at Kenny his face dark as always, but he didn't feel like putting on a charade just for one guy. Kenny ran up and paused at his face but just shook it off.

"(Butters dude! Are you okay?! We were looking everywhere for you after you ran out!)" His voice was muffled by his beloved parka he never took off. He looked at him and felt some unease as Butters just looked at him with that glare, Butters never glared at him... he made sure he didn't. Kenny let out a noise of shock as Chaos grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his face. He was glad his parka only showed his eyes and hid the weak blush that showed up on his cheeks. He swallowed as he looked him in the eyes "(B-Butters? Dude you're... you're scaring me.)" Chaos looked at him as his lips pulled back into a sneer.

"I want you to go find Eric if I can't and tell him we're going to settle this once and for all alright? He's going to meet me at Stark Pond after school and we're going to fight." Chaos dropped his arm as soon as he finished and walked off again leaving a shocked Kenny staring at him leave. Butters never... a fight? There was no way this could end well... he could just not tell Cartmen and protect his friend... but... Kenny bit his lip and looked away, fuck... he let out a breath and walked off to find Cartmen, he had to tell him otherwise Butters would...

"(Butters... you wouldn't actually fight Cartmen right? That's not like you...)" He rubbed his chest worried about his friend before adding a bit more speed to his step to find Cartmen before Butters did.

 _Damn it Cartmen... what the fuck did you do to him..._

* * *

Chaos moved threw the school ignoring the laughs and stares he got from the other kids, he was still wet from the shower but at least it wasn't that mixture fatass threw on him. He was going to show this school what happened when they messed with the ones he loved, he didn't care what people thought of them at the moment, all he wanted to do right now was kick Eric Cartmens ass.

Lunch ended after ten more minutes, Kenny had found Eric and told him what was happening, Eric had been surprised but brushed it off and laughed

"If that fag really think he can fight me and win then I'm gonna enjoy this!" Kenny frowned watching Cartmen as he ignored Stan and Kyle talking to each other about it.

"(Cartmen I don't think this is a good idea. He seemed... different then usual, fighting him might not be a good idea.)" Cartmen looked at Kenny and scoffed.

"Shut up Kinney! I'll kick Butters ass anytime and I'll enjoy it! Later at Stark's Pond you three best be ready to pick his body off the concrete once I'm threw with him!" Cartmen laughed after that and walked off to his desk, Stan and Kyle looked at each other before shrugging and moving off to sit down as well. Kenny was left as he watched the three move and bit his lip, no... something just... didn't feel like Butters. He looked over as the just mentioned stepped inside the classroom and sat down in his desk away from the others keeping his head down. Cartmen jaded him from across the room but Butters made no reaction except looking over at Cartmen for a moment with a glare before looking away again leaving him quite.

* * *

As the last classes of the day passed by, word had been going around that Butters and Cartmen were gonna be fighting. Chaos assumed it was Stan's fault, he had a bit of a mouth on him. He just ignored everyone around him and flipped others off, it spread like wild fire, the fight and Butters new personality in some way. It felt Kenny with a bad taste in his mouth and Chaos with a sickening grin on his face when no one was looking.

The moment the final bell rang, Chaos stood up and left the class without another word ignoring everyone. Cartmen, Kyle, Stan and Kenny watched him leave and looked at each other before nodding and moving off themselves, Cartmen had a fight to get to and the three were going to watch.

Kenny fell behind the group as he watched them head towards Stark's pond with a small frown.

Chaos moved towards the pond, Butters backpack handing off one arm with a sadistic grin.

* * *

And another chapter down! I've gotten a hang of it really being two kinda short chapters on Saturday and Sunday and then a long chapter Wednesday I think it's going well.

Buttttt question time! Let me know if you want any kind of ship in this story, Bunny, Style, things like that and I'll try to deliver. It's easy to see now that Butters and Kenny are the main characters, so give me a comment to see if you want the ship.

Anyways please I hope you enjoyed the story, review if you like it!

Lyn out~


	5. Chapter 5

Chaos was waiting for Eric to show up as he rested behind a tree near the pond, he flexed his knuckles and smirked chuckling to himself as he put his hands in his pockets, this would be so much fun~

Cartmen came up to the pond and looked around "Well? I'm here where is that faggot!" He looked around as the other three stood behind. Kenny shrugged hiding the ease he felt in his voice.

"(Maybe he bailed?)" Cartmen looked back

"Augh, weak! I came all the way out here the least he could do is put up a fight damn it! Well a pussy like him would run away wouldn't he?" Cartmen scoffed as Chaos stepped out from behind the tree with a smile.

"Why don't you open your eyes for once and actually look around Eric. You might discover things you would have never thought about." He walked up to the shocked group and cracked his knuckles "Though, I'm surprised you showed up and didn't try to bail like you always do when something dangerous comes up." he hissed.

Cartmen looked over at him in shock before turning red from anger at the insults and screaming at him "Butters you bitch! I'll make you eat those god damn words!" Chaos grimaced and flicked away some spit on his face.

"Damn fatass, why don't you learn how to say it and not spray-" Chaos was cut off as Cartmen quickly punched him across the face and made him stumble back a few feet touching his cheek as Cartmen laughed.

"What was that fag?! Why don't you learn to respect my authority and things like that won't have to happen!" Chaos looked up with a glare before smirking and running at him punching him straight in his eye. His smirk turned into a dark grin as Cartmen stumbled back holding his eye looking shocked, the others quite as they watched.

Chaos chuckled before he grabbed Cartmen's shirt and pulled him back punching him again and again and again. Over and over eventually grabbing his head and throwing it into his knee to send him to the floor.

The sickening crack when Cartmen's skull collided his knee gave Chaos a sadistic high, he could almost hold himself and laugh with this amazing feeling. he looked down at Cartmen who was hiding his face from the blows and snickered

"What _Eric_?" he said with a sneer "That the best you can do? You really are all bark with no bite!"

Cartmen was sobbing and screaming but Chaos only relished the pain he was feeling. He dropped to his knees on top of Cartmen and kept punching him, aiming for his ribs not satisfied until he felt crunches.

The feeling of Cartmen's skin sinking under his fist and the pain of his own knuckles splitting just added to the joy Chaos was feeling. He may seem different to Butters and Majorine but this was who he really was.

A psychopathic personality of Butters who's true intention was to hurt the ones around him that hurt him back. The one that needs to cause suffering and get the high off of others pain. Chaos couldn't help but start to laugh as Cartmen's screams slowly died down ad turned into coughing and wheezing as more and more punches were delivered to his already cracking ribs.

* * *

Kyle, Stan and Kenny were watching his beat down horrified.

"Oh my god he's gonna kill him!" Stan cried as Kyle ran forward and grabbed Chaos

"Butters! Dude! Stop that's enough!" Chaos looked over at Kyle who froze like a dear in the headlights from the psychotic look on his face.

"Enough? Enough?!" Chaos spat "This fucker has been treating **us** like shit for years! It will never be enough!" he pushed Kyle to his ass as he stood up hissing. He raised his fist again before it was grabbed and he was pulled against someones chest. He looked over angrily to see Kenny looking freaked out, visible with his hood down, which took Chaos by surprise.

"Butters stop please! You're not acting like yourself! This isn't the Butters I know, this isn't my friend! And I want him back!" Chaos looked at him frozen in shock before taking a breath and pulling his arm away violently and moving back with a hiss

"You have no idea." He spat before walking off and grabbing Butters backpack and storming off heading home. Leaving the other shocked three behind, and wheezing and coughing Cartmen behind.

Chaos glared at the floor as he walked down looking at his split knuckles.

"You all have no god damn idea..."

* * *

And todays chapter is all wrapped up, to be honest I had a bit too much fun with beating Eric up hehehe.

Anyways the ship thing im still not sure about, Charlotte isn't a character I know that well but, does anyone know if she's still alive after that nuclear strike? We haven't heard anything about her yet.

Still for now that's one for Charlotte and Butters, and one for Kenny and Butters.

But it's still up for debate so I'll suppose I'll just have to wait and see

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you liked it please leave a review!

Lyn out~


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos had stormed back to Butters house and entered not even caring if his parents where there. God what his so called friends had said pissed him off so much! Eric Cartmen deserved everything that he got coming to him, the pain, the humiliation, everything! Chaos slammed Butters door closed behind him before taking a deep breath and throwing himself face down onto his bed. He took another deep breath and forced their body to relax as he grabbed the pillow and hugged it putting it against his chest to rest on. He would just calm down and go see the others before anything else happened. Yeah...

Chaos closed his eyes as their body fell into a dreamless sleep with no conscious really in control of it right now.

When Chaos opened his eyes he was in the corner of what appeared to be Butters room with two major differences. One there was no door, and two, Majorine was sitting on Butter's bed combing his hair with a hum as Butters smiled enjoying the attention. Chaos pushed himself off the wall and walked over plopping down on the bed letting the pair know he was here. They both looked over to him as he smiled.

"Well, I must say Eric wont be bothering Butters for a long time coming." His smile softened as Butters eyes lit up and Majorine chuckled.

"Oh? Well I sure hope so, if something didn't change soon I may have just needed to take over and deal with him." Chaos faked a sad look and put a hand over his heart.

"So I missed the chance to see you kick a guys ass? Oh no, now I nearly regret it." The two laughed at that as Butters reached out and grabbed Chaos pulling him into a hug as he nuzzled his chest.

"Oh Chaos thank you so much! For everything you've done today... I've been rather weak huh?" Chaos looked down and grabbed Butters shoulders making him sit up.

"Butters don't think like that. You had no way of knowing what he would do, you aren't like me remember? You're not harsh and know what to do to get someone back for what they've done to wrong you." Chaos rubbed Butters check with his thumb "You did the right thing by going to the showers, in that state you were alone and I could take it form there so M here could calm you down. You were you Butters, and that's all I would ask for." He hummed as Butters looked at him before smiling and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Chaos... thank you." He said quietly as Chaos grinned at that petting and messing up his brushed hair

"No problem Lee." He hummed as Majorine pouted

"As sweet as this moment is must you ruin his hair? I just finished brushing it." Chaos blinked before smirking

"Oh? ruining his hair? Nah I'm not doing that, I'm just fixing it!" He put his fist to Butters head and completely messed up his hair laughing as Butters squealed and laughed trying to stop him as Majorine cried out indignantly.

"Oh Chaos you jerk!" She grabbed Butters from his arms and pouted "Now I have to fix it all over again!" Chaos blinked and gained a possessive look in his eyes grabbing Butters again.

"Oh please M~" He teased smirking "You had your time with Butters I get to mess with him now!" Majorine took the challenge and got up on her knees leaning over to them.

"Yeah right Chaos, Butters would obviously want to spend time being pampered by me then rough house with you all the time." She stuck out her tongue as Chaos smirked.

"Better put that away unless you wanna use it for something." He snickered as Butters and Majorine turned red at the thought. The pair glared slightly at each other before Butters sat up putting his hands in both their faces.

"Okay, okay hold up!" he said with a huff "As much as I like it when you two fight over me you always forget." He hummed and smiled grabbing both their necks and pulling them into one-armed hugs. "There's enough of me for both of you to go around!" He laughed as the two looked at him before they both cracked and hugged him back the trio laughing as the fell back onto the bed in one big cuddle pile. Chaos making snide or somewhat lewd remarks, Majorine snapping at him to shut up before Butters calming them both down as they all snuggled against each other. "Thank you, you two... you make my life that much more worth living." He said quietly.

In the real world Butters had a smile on his sleeping face as he hugged his pillow tighter.

* * *

Now usually I would end the chapter here, but cause it's Wednesday I've decided to combine two chapters to make them longer cause it's in the middle of the week to tide my readers over until Saturday. So lets get back to the story!

* * *

Butters happiness could never last could it? It just seemed like the world hated him or something.

Butters was literally thrown out of sleep as he was picked up by his shirt collar and thrown to the floor by this father. That in itself wasn't too bad, but it hurt worst considering he had been ripped from Chaos and Majorine's arms when they had been falling asleep. He woke up with a start and looked up at his red-faced father speechless as he started to scream.

"Butters! Why the fuck did I get a call from your school about you possibly being involved in a fight?! Are you trying to embarrass me and your mother with your piss poor attitude?!" He screamed down at his shocked son as he tried to gain his bearings. Butters couldn't even hear Chaos or Majorine, they were most likely in shock as well from what just happened.

"D-dad I-?!" Butters blinked and cried out in pain from a swift kick to his eye from his father- if that hadn't been bruising before from the fight it sure was now. Butters quickly hid his face in his arms out of reaction as his father continued to kick him screaming vulgar words that Butters didn't want to hear "D-dad stop!" He screamed before wheezing after a kick to his chest and curled up in a ball trying to catch his breath. After a few more moments of his father screaming at him, Butters wasn't really sure if he did it or if the others did. Or they all did he couldn't tell in the moment. As Richard's leg moved out again Butters arms shot out and grabbed it pulling as hard as he could sending his father to the ground on his ass. He looked up from his ball snarling at him, a split lip and a forming black eye as he clawed his fathers leg pulling him closer.

Their eyes were filled with pure hatred as Richard's eyes filled with fear.

 _ **"We'll kill you, you god damn bastard!"**_ They screamed as Richard cried out and kicked his son in the face again making him let go and hold it. He quickly got up and ran out the room slamming the door shut as Butters curled up screaming at himself from the pain. The others were immediately trying to comfort and help him off the floor as Butters teared up. Why did his father hate him? Why did it have to be like this...

'I'm okay guys, no I'm okay, here I can get up-' he grunted as he pushed himself off the floor and moved over to the window pushing it open 'Let's just hurry... before he comes back with a belt or something.' Chaos took over for the moment and jumped into the tree near his window climbing down with ease. He looked around before nodding at the un-heard voices and ran off in the direction of Starks Pond. The best place to calm down at night that was for sure, no body was ever around at this time. He felt so angry for letting that happen, Butters had finally been cheering up from what had happened earlier. He could taste the iron on his tongue and the forming bruise on his eye, that mother fucker...

* * *

Starks Pond was quite, save for the occasional frog or owl for a moment before it went silent again. Butters was standing on the edge of the dock as he looked up at the stars and moon with a thoughtful look, he really did have to agree with Craig here, the stars were always a wonder to look at. Butters glanced around for another moment just to make sure he was alone before sitting down on the dock and pulling a small box and a lighter out of his pocket. His father might actually kill him if he found out he had started smoking and his mother would go into an episode. Not even starting with the guys at school...

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it after a few seconds putting it to his mouth and breathing in.

Fuck he had really needed this after today of all things.

Blowing out a puff of smoke he watched it rise before eventually vanishing into the air around him, he let his thoughts wonder again...

His father would most likely be pissed at what he had done, his mother would be too scared to step in, how wonderful. Butters put the smoke to one side and tapped off the ash before putting it back to his lips. Why was his mother so weak in the times he really needed her? Why was his father so fucking awful? God he wished he could get answers to those questions...

Sure South Park was known for having rather shitty parents but at least none of the other kids had parents that beat the shit out of them. At least he didn't think any did, none acted like it and he knew what to look for.

He felt Chaos drop down and sit behind him putting his hands on Butters shoulders as he rubbed them in a weak form of affection in the tense air.

 _'Try not to think about it too much Lee, in a few years you'll be graduating out of high school and getting away from this whole town before you even know it.'_ He said briskly as Butters paused and nodded thinking about it. He had nothing to add but he was happy for the talk to fill the silence even if it was just in his own mind. Chaos watched him before smiling _'Hey, you're really smart, I just bet you'll be a inventor, Majorine will be the sales women and I can be the black market dealer. Maybe we can even get a few lovers along the way~'_ Butters had to smile as Chaos started to laugh and Majorine huffed.

 _'Oh Chaos can't you be mature for once?!'_ She said annoyed as Chaos snickered.

 _'Hmm let me think, no not really.'_ Butters laughed along with Chaos at that point as Majorine rolled her eyes. Boys. Sometimes she didn't know how she handled living with two all the time.

The trio froze at hearing a voice come from behind them. A voice all three knew rather well.

"Butters? What are you doing out here so late at night? Wait- hold on are you smoking?" The voice sounded shocked as Butters slowly turned around and swallowed

"H-hey there Kenny..."

* * *

And that is where I will end this chapter for now!

A few things, first, looks like Bunny will become the ship in this story! I will have other ships like Style and Creek but those are more background unless their needed for scenes. Second I'm considering on cutting this story into a few parts, with this story ending eh in maybe a few more chapters and then having a sequel but i'm not quite sure yet.

For now lets just see how people like the story,

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please review!

Lyn out~


	7. Chapter 7

Butters swallowed as Chaos cursed beside his ear at getting caught now, It was nearly 12 at night and Kenny had a little sister to take care of! Butters quickly hid his cigarette behind him in a weak attempt to hide it from Kenny, though by the raised eyebrow he doubted it had worked very well.

"K-kenny... w-what are you doing out so late?" He smiled weakly as Kenny's eyebrows furrowed together, most likely frowning at that. He pulled down his hood so he wouldn't have to deal with anything muffling his voice.

"I was dropping Karen off at a sleep over with Trica, they get along rather well in school apparently. But that doesn't answer my question, were you smoking?" He said it in a way that he didn't believe it himself, that made Butters slightly angry, he could smoke damn it. Other kids at the school did. Still, he glanced away and chuckled flicking the smoke into the lake behind him standing up.

"Uh... no." He said with a smile that screamed 'this is bullshit.' Kenny looked at him and frowned walking up to him. He grabbed his arm and leaned forward brushing their noses against each other, Butters was thrown for a loop as he swallowed "K-kenny what are you doing?" He mumbled looking at his eyes trying not to blush at the personal invasion of space. Kenny frowned as his eyes looked into Butters with worry.

"Your breath smells like smoke. I understand that you lie but you never lie to me Butters..." Butters twitched before pulling away from Kenny and moving to walk past him.

"A-anyways! It was nice talking to you Kenny but I should be heading some, p-parents and all you know?" He moved past him letting out a breath before he felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist and pull him against what felt like Kenny's chest. "U-uh..."

"No, not yet Butters. We need to have a talk and I have a lot of questions. This is the perfect time, since we're alone." Kenny dragged Butters off to a bench nearby and sat him down holding his shoulders with a frown as he sat next to him.

"So..." Kenny started as Butters refused to look at him, he sighed and rubbed his head "Butters, please, what's going on with you?" He looked at him trying to pull the answers out of him with his eyes. Butters frowned and looked away off to the side.

"You wouldn't understand..." _And if you did you would try to put me in a mental hospital._ He thought sourly. Kenny frowned at him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Try me man! You're worrying everyone... After what Eric did at lunch... you haven't been yourself." He said as Butters felt a spark of anger again, whatever Chaos did was justified. He had been put threw hell with Eric and he deserved everything that was coming to him!

"I'm not acting off Kenny." He snapped at him annoyed.

"Bullshit. Something is up with you and you know it! Come on, Butters you're one of my best friends, you can talk to me no matter what it is. I'll understand just like I did with your parents." Butters flinched at that, he had told his other darkest secret to him when he found him one night after his parents locked him out...

* * *

 _Butters was curled up sniffing as he tried to wipe away his tears, he had finally snapped back at his parents for once and his dad had really been unhappy with that..._

 _He got kicked out of the house, and was nursing a black eye to boot. Without his phone or jacket he sat down in the snow trying not to choke on his own tears. Then he heard it and jumped._

 _"(Butters?)" He turned around to blink looking up at a shocked Kenny McCormick. A person he considered a close friend after the Hawaii trip, they had continued to talk to each other and actually found out they enjoyed the same things really. It was a nice change, Kenny was really nice..._

 _Butters snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Kenny running up to him pulling off his jacket as he put it on his shoulders. "Butters dude oh my god what are you doing out here without a jacket?! It's snowing tonight!" Butters blinked at him and chuckled weakly_

 _"O-oh, hey Kenny... I uh... I actually got locked out..." Kenny blinked in shock and ignored how he started to shiver himself._

 _"What?! Do you have your phone or anything to call your parents on?" Kenny paused as Butters chuckled sadly._

 _"A-actually my parents are the ones that locked me out..." At Kenny's shocked face he continued on to explain "I-I tripped getting a drink and accidentally spilled some on the floor. A-and when my dad was yelling at me I yelled back for a bit a-anddd." He trailed off choking as he tried not to start crying again covering his eyes as sobs got stuck in his throat._

 _Kenny was looking at Butters in horror before he reached out and hugged him tightly "Butters... oh god I never noticed... how could I have not noticed? I'm so sorry..." He whispered._

 _Butters looked up at him and sniffed "I-it's okay Kenny... no one noticed." He said weakly "You're really warm ken... can I take a nap on you?"_

* * *

Butters shook his head as he thought about it. Kenny had freaked out afterwards at him getting tired and dragged him off to his house making sure he didn't fall asleep. After that Butters had told Kenny everything that had happened, and Kenny had promised to protect him the best he could. It made him feel to special, having someone to run to when things got really bad. And it was fun when Mysterion checked in on him sometimes at night, made him laugh.

At Butters silence Kenny paused and looked down "Ah, damn Butters I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up like that... I'm just, I'm really worried. I don't want to see you hurt." Butters looked over and chuckled

"Do Mysterion and Princess Kenny feel the same?" Kenny blinked at him before laughing as well.

"You know, I bet they do. Call it a gut feeling." He hummed as Butters smiled at him before letting out breath and looking up.

"Kenny... I really don't want to lie to you I swear... but it's just something I can't easily talk about... I'll tell you this though. Sometimes... when things get really hard for me, I don't feel like myself. Like someone else is there helping me threw things you know?" He looked over at Kenny who blinked and frowned.

"I... I suppose so... is that really all you'll say?" Butters sighed and stood up nodding.

"Yeah, that's all I'm gonna say, and I'm sorry Kenny, maybe one day I'll explain to you. But today isn't gonna be that day. See you at school tomorrow." He said with a wave as he walked off. Kenny watched him leave and sighed pushing his hair back before throwing up his hood and walking in the direction of his own home. He guess that was all he could ask for...

Butters was looking down as he headed back home as Chaos and Majorine walked beside him. Chaos looked over.

 _"You handled that well, he's a good friend Butters, maybe one day you call tell him about us."_ Butters glanced at him before looking forward.

"Maybe one day Chaos... maybe one day."

* * *

Well this is a few hundred words longer then my usual Saturday chapter but hey, more for you guys to enjoy right?

And I have started the slow burn for Bunny, lets see if I can do it well. hehehe.

Not much to really say besides that though, if you liked the story please review and tell me what you like, or a possible improvement. I'm always open to ideas.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you tomorrow!

Ah, small edit after this chapter was put back up, I forgot to mention in the flashback that was when they were in 6th grade. So few years younger then they are now

Lyn out~


	8. Chapter 8

Chaos had helped Butters sneak back into his room afterwards and listened to the empty house before letting out a breath and slipping into his bed. Good his parents had went to sleep and there was no sign either of them had come to his room afterwards. Some sleep right now did seem really nice, after the run back to escape Kenny...

Butters rolled over facing the window with a conflicted look before letting out a breath and shaking his head before closing his eyes, Kenny wouldn't just drop something like this... he was gonna keep pushing now and he read Butters like a god damn book sometimes...

'Kenny... I just don't know if I can trust you with this yet...' He fell asleep after that for the night. He was blessed with pure darkness all night, no dreams or nightmares. Something he could happily live with.

Off in his parents room, the man known as Richard or more commonly called Mr. Stotch out of respect was pacing back and forth infront of the bed snarling to himself. "That child... he knows nothing of respect no matter how many times I try to get him to see it! If groundings aren't working I might as well start beating him!" His wife Linda Stotch looked over with a worried look.

"Dearie I don't know if that's the best idea... You've been so hard on him lately Richard, maybe more punishment isn't what he needs right now." Richard spun around facing her causing her to flinch. He had a rather impressive bruise forming on his neck from the fall he took.

"Of course he needs punishment! No child will learn without it!"

"But it's gotten to the point he feels the need to lash out! He must be scared, Richard please Lepold is our son we shouldn't be like this." Richard looked at her as his face turned red. He couldn't hurt his wife, she meant the world to him.

"Fine, fine I won't keep using such punishments." He hissed out after time as Linda smiled happily.

"Really Richard?" He looked over and stood up nodding.

"No, but!" He said pointing at her "If he continues to go down this rebellious little route I'm not letting him stay in this damn house you hear me?!" She gasp looking him in the eyes.

"W-what? Richard what do you mean? I wont let you send him to military camp!" The first camp was bad enough... Richard glared at her.

"Well if not that then he goes to live in LA with my sister! I won't stand for a kid like that in my house!"

* * *

They next morning Butters woke up with a horrible headache most likely from weak head trauma and his alarm going off. He sat up and grumbled smacking the alarm until it went quite again. God the night passed by way to fast sometimes, just being in that peaceful black inky abyss was the time he was truly at complete ease. After a quick stretch and undressing he went to take an early shower before getting dressed. He had some bruises and older scars from his dad but the worse had to be his left arm.

He never showed anyone and always chose the long sleeve clothes for pe to hide it, his arm was covered in scars, some from himself and others from when Chaos was... unstable for some time being. He rubbed the C carved into his shoulder and shook his head before stepping into the shower to clean up. The other two were quite as he got ready so they all didn't get distracted. Majorine helped hid his bruises with makeup before he got dressed and headed downstairs. His father and mother were in the kitchen as he walked in. The silence was fucking suffocating to Butters.

His mother looked over and smiled. "Morning, a muffin for the way again?" He just nodded and grabbed the one she tossed to him as he walked out. He stopped just to kiss her head and say good morning to his father who just grunted in reply. Butters was at the door and thought he could be able to get away without anything happening but that was asking for too much.

"Lepold." His father started as he tensed up and looked back with a glance, his father never used his name unless it was something bad. Richard put down his newspaper and looked over to him crossing his legs. "We've decided that if you can't get your act together and stop getting into trouble we are going to send you to live with my sister in L.A. understand?" Butters looked back at him in shock, he was about to go into high school with all his friends- they couldn't send him away like that. _They couldn't._

"I said do you understand Leopold?!" His father snapped as Butters blinked before nodding silently and stepping outside closing the door behind him. He hurried off without another word not even pausing to listen to the screaming that started from his mother.

They would.

* * *

Well that's a wrap for chapter 8

not much to say in the foot note this time thanks for all the reviews though it really means a lot

I hope you enjoyed reading and if you did please review!

Lyn out~


	9. Chapter 9

Kenny had caught up with Stan and Kyle early the next day, Eric would be out of comision for few good days or so. Maybe more to be honest with how badly Butters beat him down. He was trying to get Stan and Kyle to listen to him but he really wasn't having much luck.

"(Guys I'm telling you! Butters was smoking last night I could smell it on him. Something is going on and it's making him act off, we need to do something and try to get our friend back!)" Kyle shook his head as Stan stared at him.

"Kenny come on I know you're worried but Butters smoking? Yeah right, I bet the guy wouldn't even know what side to smoke from if he ever got one. His dad was probably smoking or something and Butters was just around it." Kenny went to say something as Stan cut him off.

"Kenny calm down. I know you're worried about your little ball of sunshine but really, he's fine. It's Butters." Kenny shut up after that and blushed at Stan glaring at him, only the pair knew about his small crush on Butters he hid by acting protective. Hid to Butters at least.

"(Stan shut the hell up, and besides can you tell me he's fine after he put Cartmen in the hospital? You know, fucking _Eric Cartmen_ one of the most feared kids on this campus for what he can do?!)" The pair paused at that as Kenny pushed to get it threw their heads "(I mean just think about it, Butters was always, always Cartmen's lap dog and he never stood up against him. Now he sent him to the hospital and I'm pretty sure if we weren't there he was going to kill him. Smoking or not you guys have to see something is wrong here come on!)" Kyle paused and scratched his head before letting out a breath looking over at Kenny.

"I... No you're right Kenny, something's up with Butters, it isn't like him. Maybe we should try to figure this house, just in case something is wrong." He looked over to Stan who blinked and looked between the pair before sighing and rubbing his head.

"Alright alright, I guess you two have fair points. I'll help out." He said as Kenny let out a relived breath, now that he got them to listen they could at least start to try to help Butters.

Hopefully get him to open up enough to tell him what was wrong. He only ever wanted to protect Butters, the naive guy... he needed protection for his own good.

At least that's what Kenny told himself to cover up the real reason.

* * *

Finding Butters after yesterday wasn't as hard as they all expected it to be, after all the crowd of people gathering around a sun colored hair person was pretty easy to see. Kenny, Kyle and Stan pushed themselves threw the crowd before grabbing Butters and running away from the crowd with him. He yelped and stumbled as they ran past before seeing who they were and letting out a breath running with them. The crowd was really getting to him so this was a blessing in surprise.

Once they all got to a secluded place in some random classroom Butters caught his breath before pushing his hair back for a moment.

"Thanks you guys, you really got me out of a situation." He sighed as Stan looked over.

"Why were so many people trying to talk to you anyways?" He sounded confused as Butters frowned

"Since I wasn't beaten and bloody they wanted to know if I had chickened out of the fight, when they noticed Eric hadn't shown up yet it only got so much worse. I wasn't sure how much I could have stand if you guys hadn't helped me out back there." Kenny moved over and frowned.

"(No one tried to grab you right? Or try anything funny?)" He let out a relived breath as Butters smiled and shook his head.

"No it was fine, just wondering why they couldn't mind their own business... what happened in the fight has nothing to do with them." He grumbled to himself crossing his arms as he thought about it. He looked at the three, but, where was Eric? He didn't remember the fight but he doubted it was that bad. But he would keep that to himself for now. "So yeah, thanks for getting me out of that situation guys." He smiled at them as they all smiled back and Stan sat down in a desk.

"No problem Butters we couldn't leave you to be eaten by an angry mob of teenagers." He snickered as Butters smiled at that and leaned against Kenny letting out a breath.

"Geeze... today's gonna be a long day I can tell... Kennyyyyy" He whined looking at him as Kenny blinked, thankful the parka was covering his blush.

"(Yeah Butters?)" Butters pouted at him as Kenny looked at his bottom lip before kicking himself ignoring the smirk from Kyle.

"Can you walk me to class? I don't wanna get mobbed again." He smiled at him as Kenny nodded and lead him out of the classroom without any fight. Stan and Kyle laughed on they were out of ear shot and looked at each other.

"When do you think they'll realize that their crushing on each other?"

"Who knows, their both kinda dense. Also, Butters got out of questioning." Stan pointed out as Kyle blinked and looked back over to the door.

"Oh damn it."

* * *

Kenny was more then happy when he got to escort Butters to his class, glaring at anyone that tried to get close he waved at him as he sat down before going off to his own class. He had to pull his parka strings tighter to hide the blush that was taking over his face but it was completely worth it, just being able to help Butters was more then enough to make Kenny's day. Once he got to class he realized they didn't even get to question him and smacked himself.

"(fuck.)"

* * *

Butters was bored in class, and if Butters was bored Chaos would be bored.

And that never ended well.

'Butters, hey Butters, you wanna pass the time teasing each other?' Butters let out a breath but didn't respond, he would only be fueling the fire if he did.

'Butterssssss don't ignore me! Butters I'll get your attention one way or another.' Chaos said huffing next to his ear. Butters didn't even look up from his work and just kept writing as Chaos glared and sat down behind him throwing himself over him.

'I'll drive you insane until you pay attention to me.' Chaos warned, Butters once again ignored him as Chaos threw a fit that only he could hear or feel.

Butters eye twitched at some of the things he was saying. The guy had no filter on if something was dirty or not and dear god he didn't need to be hearing this during school. He jumped as Chaos bit him on the neck for no reason.

"Motherfucker-!" He said slapping a hand over his neck from the pain before freezing and looking up seeing everyone look at him in shock. His face went a dark red as he slid down in his seat "I-I mean hamburgers! O-Oh geeze im so sorry." He whined nearly hiding under his desk at the shocked looks of the students and teachers. Oh god he had actually cursed in front of them, oh he was so fucked right now. _He was so fucked-_

The bell rang and Butters ran out the door before it ended leaving the teacher to blink after him in shock.

"W-well uh, the homework is page 20 tonight..." The other students looked at each other before they immediately left class to tell their friends what had just happened as Butters ducked into a bathroom near the front of the school panting.

"A-aughhhh oh fuck fuck fuck!" He said running a hand threw his hair as he walked over to the mirror "Chaos what the actual fuck?! Why did you bite me in class?!" He glared at Chaos in his reflection as Chaos crossed his arms glaring right back stealing his mouth for a moment.

"Not my fault you just decided to ignore me like a douche bag! I told you I was gonna get your attention one way or another damn it!"

"You're such a motherfucker sometimes!" The pair continued to argued until Butters stomped his foot into the ground.

"God damn it Chaos I'm telling Marjorine to keep your ass busy until the day is over!" It was quite after that as Chaos looked at him in shock before huffing

"Well fine be like that! I'll just leave don't bother getting her!" he vanished from Butters sight as He leaned over the sink and rubbed his head, god he had such a killer headache now. He hated arguments but when you were literally arguing with yourself your brain really didn't seem to like it very much.

"Augh... okay walk it off. Just get threw this day butters." He muttered before standing up straight and patting his cheeks before leaving the bathroom singing "Lu Lu Lu I got some apples, Lu Lu Lu you got some too~"

After the bathroom door closed one of the stalls opened and a boy stepped out looking at the door. His face was blank before he let a smirk crawl long it and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Chaos, Majorine and Butters... very interesting... I think this will be exactly what I need to start my plan. Thank you Butters~" The voice purred leaving the bathroom a minute later and walked down the hallway whistling.

* * *

Haha my first cliffhanger! Nice.

Well here we are, my first twist in the story, the stotches aren't the main antagonist here!

Who the person is, well that might be revealed next chapter if I feel like it I dunno.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did please leave a review!

Lyn out~


	10. Chapter 10

Butters continued to walk down the hallway acting like normal for everyone else. Whenever someone asked him about the fight he just did his best to get out of any situation that it caused, thankfully stuttering was his strong point so he manged to get quite a few of them to leave him alone without much effort.

He didn't notice the person following him threw all the hallways on the way to the library for study hall, or when they sped up to catch up to him. Butters only noticed after the person was behind him and turned around quickly from the footsteps blinking at who he saw.

"U-Uh..."

* * *

Kenny had a bad feeling in his chest.

He rubbed it with a frown as he looked around not sure what had caused it. But it was always for a good reason, his feelings had helped him avoid a lot more deaths as he grew up, also when one of his friends was in danger.

Becoming a vigilante superhero really helped heighten ones senses when it came to times like this.

Still... the feeling in his chest had started maybe a minute ago and it wasn't stopping. Since nothing has tried to kill him yet this was most likely something wrong or happening to one of his friends. That he couldn't just allow when he could try to stop it.

Making up his mind he quickly closed his locker and moved off to find the others and confirm if they were or were not okay. Finding Kyle and Stan wasn't too hard as he knew all of their classes by heart. Kyle was joking around with Token about some phsyic joke he didn't get and decided he was fine and quickly moved on to find Stan a few classes down, He was in a fight with Clyde but that happened all the time and neither really ever got hurt out of it... was today different? No the feelings around the fight were the same, both had amusement in their eyes no real malice.

Kyle was okay.

Stan was okay.

Cartmen was not okay but Kenny didn't really give a fuck about him.

So that left... Butters.

He had to make sure Butters was okay.

At that thought Kenny quickly bolted off to the direction of Butters study hall without a second thought. The last time he had this feeling was when Cartmen was about to prank Butters and he had been to late. That's when all the strange things started to happen with Butters as well... he had to make sure he would be okay this time.

* * *

Butters looked down for a moment before looking back at the person in shock before smiling.

"Well hey there it's been so long! Geeze I've really missed you but I thought I would never have the chance to see you again!"

The person smiled and scratched the back of their head.

"Aww i've missed you too Butters! Honestly after you left the school I was kinda scared we wouldn't see each other anymore... you were always out with your other friends after that." Butters frowned at that.

"You're right... I'm sorry about that I was inconsiderate." He blinked as the boy waved him off with a smile.

"Don't worry about it! Buttt if you really wanted to make it up to me you would hang out with me after school?" Butters blinked at that and chuckled placing a hand in his pocket.

"Of course I would love to come over."

* * *

He cleared the other half of the school in less then a minute running to Butters class. He turned the corner and froze, it felt like he had just been dunked in ice water before getting smacked by a shovel.

Why was _he_ here? Why was he talking to Butters?! No that shouldn't be happening. Kenny had tried to hard to keep them away from each other-

Kenny swallowed and took a step back as the person talking to Butters looked up at him and met his eyes before smiling at him and waving. Butters looked over seeing Kenny and smiled at him.

"Ah hey Kenny! It's so weird that you showed up too!" He chuckled and put a hand on the boy next to him who kept smiling as he watched Kenny closely.

"Dougie and I were just catching up, it's crazy that we haven't seen him since elementary huh?"

Butters smiled broke Kenny as he nodded not trusting his voice as he looked at the red head who looked up and smiled at Butters chuckling.

"Better late then never right?"

Butters agreement made Kenny's insides twist, this reunion should have happened never and they it still wouldn't been soon enough.

Not after what that little psychopath did.

* * *

And a wrap for this chapter, I did mean to make this longer but I have a really bad headache so you'll find out what dougie did tomorrow!

Also yes Kenny just kinda has a six sense when it comes to his friends, seems like something he would have in my opinion.

Anyways as always I hoped you like the chapter and if you did please review! Means a lot to me.

Lyn out~


	11. Chapter 11

Dougie O'Connell, a year behind the rest of them and Butters old best friend/side kick when they got involved in the other boys games. Most of the kids actually respected him for being so smart and a possible threat sometimes during their games and let him stay.

Butters usually claimed him as his best friend and Dougie was always following him around like some kind of lost duckling.

But Kenny knew the truth behind those glasses and that smile.

Kenny knew that Dougie was a psychopath behind that happy facade, and he had to learn it the hard way one night when they were all playing super hero's.

* * *

Kenny had been out watching over the town as Mysterion one night moving across the tops of buildings with a small frown looking around. It was still rather early so not much crime would be happening yet if it happened at all that night. He would most likely stop and go home to check on Karen and make sure she was tucked in for the night before continuing watch. He looked up for a moment and turned towards his part of town to do just that to put his mind at ease before he heard something coming up behind him, he spun around before something covered his eyes and a cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose. He struggled before he felt his strength get sapped and he fell to the floor, the last thing he remembered was a sliver hand reaching towards him before his vision went black.

Kenny wasn't sure how long he had been knocked out but the moment he woke up he could see that it had gotten dark.

 _'So much for tucking Karen in'_ He thought sourly before looking at his situation, there was a collar around his neck that was chained to the chair he was in with clamps over his wrist and legs. _'Geeze this is kind of overkill isn't it?'_ He frowned testing the bonds seeing them rather stable as he looked around again and paused at seeing someone right outside the light that was hanging over him.

"Who's there?! Coon if you're up to nothing good you're going to pay!" He hissed in his Mysterion voice glaring as the person chuckled and stepped into the light causing him to blink in surprise "General Disarray? This doesn't seem like Chaos' usual MO..." He muttered glancing away, Chaos, as much as he tried the guy wasn't really the super villain he thought of himself. He snapped out of his thinking as Disarray chuckled and walked up his hands behind his back.

"Well actually Mysterion, the professor has nothing to do with this tonight. This is personal business between you and me." Disarray said kicking the ground for a moment before smiling again. Kenny never really liked Dougie to be honest, he was clingy to Butters yet he ran away when things got bad, it annoyed him he wanted all of Butters attention but never was ready to fight for him.

Kenny quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts seeing where they were going and looked back at Disarray with a glare.

"We have nothing to say to each other Disarray, my qualms are with the coon or chaos. No lackeys." He said as Disarray glared at him but kept his hands behind his back. Kenny took a note that his left arm was shaking for some reason.

"I have a lot of qualms with you Mysterion. Mostly with how you've been taking the professors attention away from me as late." he scoffed out as Kenny blinked in surprise, he had?

"What on earth are you talking about? Chaos and I haven't had any altercations for days now." Disarray stomped his foot on the ground.

"I know and that's what annoys me! All he's been doing it wanting to find you and have a rematch! All my ideas to get him away from it aren't working and I hate it. I hate that you can steal his attention so easily, you don't deserve it." He growled out as Kenny suddenly had a bad feeling at all of this, the tone changed in Dougie's voice for a moment. It had gone from angry to blank far to fast to be natural.

"If I can take his attention that easily maybe you don't deserve it." He chided at him, not being able to help the part of him that was jelous at Dougie for always being able to be with Butters without anybody saying anything.

Wrong thing to say.

Kenny suddenly cried out in pain and shock as he looked down at the pocket knife now embeded in his leg and a crazy looking Dougie.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled at him. "I deserve the professors attention more then anyone else in this damn town! I know I deserve it much more then trash like you! Trying to act like a real hero outside the game, you'll never be one you know!" Disarray snarled at him as Kenny took in a harsh breath.

"D-dougie what are you-" He was cut off by his on voice making a garbled noise as the knife was twisted and pulled out of his leg. He didn't want to admit it but he was tearing up from the pain, usually he just died quickly not just injured like this. Most times it was over by now.

"I am not Dougie right now. I am General Disarray! Professor Chaos' right hand man you hear me?!" He said looking at the bloody knife and sighed stepping away twirling it in his fingers "Now look... you made me loose my temper early... well there goes my plans for now. Lets just get to the point." He said looking at him over his shoulder that made Kenny's blood run cold. Why did it feel like...

"I want you out of the picture Mysterion. And out of Chaos' mind. I will do anything to achieve that."

Kenny didn't have the chance to reply before Dougie was on him with the knife and a demented smile.

There was pain and choking before the usual darkness and getting dragged down to hell. Damien couldn't get him to snap out of the shock he was in for what had just happened. Usually he didn't mind his trips but his mind was blank for the moment and it continued to be that way until he woke up in his bed again before the first thought he had in hours came to him.

 _He had to get Butters away from that kid._

* * *

And there's the wrap on the flash back of Dougie.

Why is he so crazy? Well I dunno you'll just have to find out later I suppose, but more will be explained later.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please review! Means a lot to me.

Lyn out~


	12. Chapter 12

Kenny snapped out of his thoughts as Butters snapped at him frowning slightly.

"Kenny? Are you okay in there? You completely went blank, you're worrying me..." He moved over as Kenny shook his head and looked at him before looking at the still smiling Dougie. The kid made his skin crawl... after he had came back he was latching onto Butters more then ever happy about something. He didn't even seem mad when Kenny came back to school and just waved at him.

"I-I'm fine was just thinking about something... my bad Butters didn't mean to worry you." He scratched his head "But uh... what are you two doing out here? I know you have a class here Butters but Dougie? Aren't the 7th grade classes on the other side of school?" He hid his uncomfortable face as Dougie chuckled and put his hands behind his back.

"Well yeah but I have study hall this period so I can come late. I saw Butters moving threw the hallway and caught up to him, we haven't talked in so long I couldn't just pass up the chance to talk to my best friend again." He said before chuckling and leaning back slightly on his heals. "But what are you doing here Kenny? I've seen you outside for P.E. during this time, the gym is on the other side of the school as well." Dougie watched him as Kenny looked away not being able to stand being near him.

"I just wanted to check in on him, something was bugging me but I see that he's fine now." He looked over to Butters and smiled. "Well uh.. I also wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the pond some time after school?" He had to do something before Dougie did, his face fell as Butters scratched his head looking bashful.

"Aww thanks for the invitation Kenny but I'm afraid I have to decline. Dougie and I already have plans for after school. We made them a few minutes before you showed up." Kenny's heart dropped as he didn't even need to look at Dougie to know he had a shit-eating grin right now.

"Well alright, maybe tomorrow then?" He said hopefully as Butters chuckled and smiled.

"Sure Kenny but we all need to be getting to class soon." He said as Kenny blinked and nodded.

"Yeah you're right, I'll see you tomorrow Buttercup!" He said before hurrying off to get away from Dougie as Butters blinked at that and watched him leave confused.

"Buttercup?"

* * *

Kenny had ended up skipping P.E. anyways in exchange for an hour to smoke and think. As well as hit his head on the wall multiple times cursing himself out. He called Butters buttercup. The nickname he told himself he would never let anyone know! And now Butters had heard it and even worse Dougie had heard it! God was there any way for this to get any worse?!

...

Kenny looked around quickly before seeing no one approaching him and let out a breath leaning against the wall. Okay he didn't jinx himself... good. But he still had the whole issue of the nickname. When he saw Butters again he was for sure gonna ask about it and those were questions that Kenny wasn't ready to answer! From the day they all spent Christmas together, to the time Butters left him that present for him and Karen... how did he explain he called butters buttercup and sometimes watched him as Mysterion so he wouldn't get hurt? No butters would think he was some kind of free and avoid him after that... he couldn't handle that.

He sighed and took another drag of his cigarette, thinking back... no he gave Buttercup his nickname after the whole present thing, it had been to cute and to kind... Kenny fucking melted over it.

Kenny knew Butters had quite the skill with a needle and thread but one day he had left a box for them and ran away to embarrassed to say anything. When kenny opened it he stopped at seeing a professor chaos and a mysterion doll inside the box surrounded by cookies and different types of candies that got kenny's mouth watering. he quickly pulled it inside and hid it from his family as he looked at the dolls, they were amazing with detail, must have taken Butters months to make these... He swallowed looking at the two and picked them up as if he would break them the moment they touched his hands. They really were amazing... he bit his lip as he looked at the door before standing up placing the chaos doll down. Karen would adore this doll... even though a part of him wanted to keep them together, it would bug him until he eventually gave in. He placed the chaos doll on his bed and put the mysterion back taking out about half of the sweets before re-arranging them and placing the box in Karen's room as a surprise for when she got home.

He plopped down on his own bed letting out a breath as he held the chaos doll above him messing with it gently. It was very well done, the evil yet cartoonish smirk, the helmet and little jewel in the center. The cape and outfit... even the bright blonde felt hair it had... he rubbed the hair looking thoughtful. Soft and bright...

"like a buttercup..." he muttered before blinking and rolling over to sit up. Buttercup... huh yeah he liked that name. He smiled and looked down at the toy "No one else should know though... it will be our little secret okay?"

Thinking back on it Kenny laughed at the fact he talked to the doll, but the thing was a source of comfort to him and he didn't ever let that change, even if it was getting slightly worn down from so many years of hugging and cuddling to ignore his parents arguing. Or his father and Kevin.

Kenny thought about it for a few more minutes before standing up and nodding to himself. He promised to protect Butters and that's what he was going to do, with or without him knowing!

...

He would think of a way to make that seem less creepy later.

For now he had to make sure Dougie didn't try anything with Buttercup, not on his watch.

"One more fight General, then we see who wins the professor." He hissed out before moving into the gym avoiding his teachers. He would wait in the locker room and watch them after school.

* * *

Okay another chapter down... hmm I have a general idea where to go with this story but it's kinda being mixed with another.

So here's what I think I'll do, I'm most likely cut a few things from this story and use them for another and I'll mention when those times come up. So this doesn't get too confusing.

I will also be posting on my profile stories I might be writing later in the future so you know what might be next once I finish this.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter sorry it was just a bunch of fluff.

Okay! Quick edit I didn't realize that I posted chapter 11 twice, my bad everyone I've fixed that as soon as I got the notice carlosyoshi931 thank you sooooo much for letting me know!

Lyn out~


	13. Chapter 13

Dougie was counting down till the moment the bell rang before hurrying out his class as fast as he could. He had considered ditching but didn't want any chance of someone catching him and stalling him to getting to where he needed to be. He was finally going to be able to see and hang out with Butters again, the thought made him so happy. He grinned as he moved threw the halls waiting by Butters locker without a second thought, let people say what they will but he truly cared about Butters, he was like the big brother he always wanted. That his parents always thought he didn't need, being an only child was hell in his house, his parents were too obsessed with each other to ever noticed him. That's why he loved being around butters, in a game or not he always got all of his attention and that was something he craved. The hamsters he always had were also adorable too.

As Butters walked up he snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at him.

"Hey there Butters, you're out a bit late." Butters chuckled and went to his locker working on it.

"Yeah the teacher had some last minute things to talk to us, I didn't keep you waiting did I?" He looked over slipping some books into his locker as Dougie smiled and put his hands behind his back.

"Nah it's fine Butters! I wasn't waiting that long don't worry." he leaned against the lockers watching Butters closely, the way he held himself was different then the kid he knew before middle school. He still had a slouch but it wasn't as bad, his stutter wasn't as bad only coming up when he was nervous, he didn't have that look of fear and loneliness in his eyes. Okay maybe he wanted that last part back so he could be the one to help him but for now he just wanted to enjoy every moment he could have with him again. "Let's get going to your house, I'm sure your parents will be surprised to see me." He chuckled as Butters smiled and threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked alongside him.

"Aww geeze I know their gonna be, honestly my mom adores you and she'll freak out when she sees you. And dad? Well... his reaction will be something for sure." he said with a sigh rubbing his head in thought.

"I'm sure I can get your dad to like me again. It wasn't that hard the first time." He hummed as he kept pace with him adjusting his glasses so the light shined off them. He was a coward a few years ago, but over time he learned how to fight for what he wanted, how to make sure he got the attention he **_(_ _wanted)_** deserved.

And sometimes, you had to hurt others to get there, possibly even kill them. His mother taught him a lot about that last part, even wonderful ways to dispose of a body. The cops in the town were too stupid to figure it out anyways. It was just too easy sometimes. Dougie couldn't help but chuckle at his thoughts before blinking and looking over at Butters when he called him.

"What?" Butters blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"I was asking what was so funny Dougie, you just kinda chuckled out of nowhere. Are you alright?" Dougie chuckled again and fixed his glasses again making sure they weren't to far up on his face.

"I'm fine Butters! Sorry just thought of something funny, say have you ever heard that clip from a comedy skit called 'the one thing?' " Butters blinked and tilted his head.

"No don't think I have. What's it about?" Dougie blinked and grinned grabbing his hand before dragging him off quickly.

"I know what we're gonna do as soon as we get to your house! Trust me you're gonna love it!" He laughed as Butters hurried after him confused but smiled at hearing his laugh.

Dougie was really to sweet of a kid sometimes to be honest. Chaos wanted to grab him and squeeze him in a hug till he turned red. Butters and Majorine wanted a bit less drastic measures but they still felt the same.

If only they truly knew.

* * *

Kenny had ditched his parka for now knowing it would be all to easy to see him if he was wearing it. Thankfully he didn't think Dougie knew what he actually looked like so this would be easier knowing Butters wouldn't be looking around, he would just be another kid leaving school and see which house they were heading to. Right for Butters, left for Dougie.

He looked up at hearing Butters laughter and had to force back a spark of anger at seeing Dougie drag him around with such a big smile on his face, and Butters looked happy as well... only because he didn't know the truth, but how did he tell him... he wouldn't believe him without proof and if he showed him... fuck he would be heartbroken. No he had to find a way to separate them again and keep them apart this time, so Butters wouldn't get hurt.

Kenny waited a few moments before nodding to himself and moving off after them pulling his backpack tighter, just move with the crowd and keep an eye on his buttercup. Right now all he needed was to see which way they were heading, then he could head home and grab a few things before moving back, if they weren't there he knew everywhere Butters would go so it wouldn't be hard to find him anyways. He noticed Dougie pull his glasses down and look at them, he frowned before seeming pleased with himself and slipped them back on before they moved right, on their way to Butters. Kenny let out a breath before turning to head home himself thinking about why Dougie did that and paused before blinking in surprise.

He had been checking who was around with his glasses reflection... that smart little fuck... this might be harder then he first thought.

* * *

And that will conclude this chapter at 1 am in the morning cause I cant sleep.

Hmmm to be honest I might post a 1 shot or a 2 shot tomorrow instead of the next chapter cause I got a bunny idea I really like and want to type up but we'll see, maybe i'll stay up until I finish both cause of my messed up sleeping pattern

I guess we'll get to see!

I hoped you enjoy this chapter and if you did please review!

Lyn out~


	14. Happy New Years! (Special Chapter!)

Happy New Years everyone! This is not a Chapter for the story just a small special, wanted to write something but not make it a seperate story like the Christmas special. Also I'm going back to school in a few days -sigh- well until then I have work to be done! Hope you enjoy

* * *

Winter Break was almost over and none of the kids were really looking forward going back to school, breaks were the best times for their games and not it was about to end. It sucked but at least they would get to stay out tonight for New Years, all their parents were gonna be busy at some big party anyways so the groups were gonna meet up later during the day and keep the town in check. It was the least they could do since the cops wouldn't be any help tonight.

Kenny was at Kyle's house as they all got ready, he was watching him change into human kite as he sat on his bed.

"(Tonight is gonna be some kind of mess I just know it.)" Kenny muttered, adults drinking, lots of parties, god it was just asking for something bad to happen. Kyle looked over to him.

"Aww come on Kenny don't think like that. We're gonna keep the town safe like we always do, besides afterwards we can all be together for the countdown to the new year!" Kyle said pushing his hair into his hood with a bit of frustration as Kenny fell back on his bed with a huff and frowned under his parka.

"(Maybe, i just got one of those feelings you know? Their usually not wrong.)" Kyle looked at him amused for a moment but let him act out.

"Yeah I know, but I have a good feeling about tonight, you're just being paranoid trust me Kenny. Now hurry and get your costume on!" He shooed him off as Kenny huffed being kicked out to change.

"(Fine! But you better hope I'm wrong Kyle or I'm gonna rub it in your face after we sooth our sore asses!)" Kyle laughed at that and closed the door to the bathroom behind him.

"Fine fine! But until proven wrong just try to have some fun?" He heard Kenny grumble something and start to change as he went to the closet and pulled out his kite putting it on. "Perfect, tonights gonna go just fine watch." He said nodding to himself while he waited for Kenny so they could head out and meet Stan and Butters. They had started to hang out with the boy more for reasons he couldn't quite remember, Kenny just started to bring him along more and they all got use to it.

000

They were finally heading out after Kenny had finished putting on his outfit and got into character. Kyle wasn't usually someone to make fun of others but honestly how serious Kenny took his role was just to rich sometimes.

"So will you be alright spending time with the villainous chaos tonight?" He said glancing over to him smiling slightly. Kenny looked over and rolled his eyes at him.

"We both know Chaos is far from villainous Kite. He's just another to watch for the night to make sure no one gets hurt. Though not sure how the odds will stack against him considering his luck." He muttered as they saw the other two waiting. They were joking about something cause Stan was laughing pretty hard and so was Butters. The other two came up with raised eyebrows wondering what could be so funny.

"Toolshed, Chaos sorry if we kept you two waiting." Kite said as the pair looked over and waved.

"Dont worry about it Kite." Toolshed started smiling "The professor and I were keeping good company, we should all get going though, we'll be late if we don't hurry." The pair nodded as they all started to walk down the street talking and joking with each other. Kenny watched the others from the edge of the group and smiled, he felt at ease when all of his friends were together and happy, and _safe_. He joined in on the conversation again after Butters asked a question.

"Hm? Sorry I missed that, what chaos?" Butters looked over and pushed some hair back.

"I was wondering if it was alright if the general showed up for a bit? His family was heading out as well and I didn't want him to be completely alone for the new year." Stan and Kyle agreed seeing no problem with it as Kenny stopped walking and looked at them all in shock before swallowing.

Oh fuck.

So that's why he had this feeling...

Chaos paused and looked back at Mysertion tilting his head.

"Oh, don't worry he's with me on the truce tonight so no fighting." He gave Kenny a big smile as he swallowed and let out a breath. Well he suppose Dougie shouldn't be alone... as insane as the little fuck is he wouldn't attack anyone in such a large group.

"Well alright, go ahead I don't mind." he said rolling his eyes as Butters smiled happily.

"Alright! He'll meet us there then!" He pulled out his phone and texted Dougie that the others were up for having him and to drop on by, if not he would have just left early to do the countdown with him. Stan stretched and checked the time.

"Guys it's eleven we have to hurry!" The other three looked over and blinked in surprise before running off towards the park not wanting to be late.

* * *

They all got there in five minutes and looked up to see Craig's gang already there expect Jimmy and Timmy who were gonna be absent for the night cause they were out of town for something.

"Hey there guys!" Butters called out waving as the others looked over and Clyde smiled moving over.

"There are the others! Alright so now we're just missing Coon and Captain Diabetes!" The others moved over and shared greetings as they all moved over to a table they had all set up ahead of time as they talked about their plans for the new years.

Scott and Eric showed up a few minutes later talking to each other, well Eric was talking about something and Scott was just listening and rolling his eyes every now and then. They all talked to each other to catch up before Stan pulled out his phone again.

"Alright guys 11:30, we have 30 minutes to pull off one final civil war before the new year where we all officially become freedom pals! Lets do this guys!" They all grinned at each other before getting off the benches and moved to opposite sides of the field.

Coon and Friends.

Human Kite, Professor Chaos, Captain Diabetes, Super Craig and The Coon.

Freedom Pals.

Toolshed, Mysterion, Tupperwear, Wonder Tweek and Mosquito. (To make the teams even for the last fight, that and so both teams could have people who could fly)

They all looked at each other and got into battle positions, Kite grabbed his handles, Coon readied his claws, Chaos crossed his arms and laughed, Super Craig rolled his eyes and flipped the other team off and Diabetes punched his hands together. On the other team Toolshed pulled out his drill, Wonder Tweek twitched for a moment before moving his arms out huffing, Mysterion pulled his cape in front of him glaring at the others, Tupperwear smirked and put a foot behind him and Mosquito grinned and jumped slightly he hunched slightly to dash off.

They all watched each other as the seconds ticked by, the last civil war, they were all going to give it their all!

Within another moment then all ran at each other, not all of them had smiles on their faces but they all felt the same excitement of one last fight.

This would be one to remember!

* * *

It was 11:50 and the fight was still going on.

Captain Diabetes, Human Kite, Tupperwear and The Coon had all be knocked out. Freedom pals were winning and they seemed to plan to keep it that way. Wonder Tweek and Mosquito were focusing on Super Craig as Professor Chaos was being targeted by Tupperwear and Mysterion. Chaos glanced over at Super Craig before looking back and dodging out of the way of a sneak attack from Tupperwear. He looked over before confusing and shocking him as he took another hit from Mysterion and let out a breath as he got low on health. A quick glance over his shoulder gave him wind of another attack from Tupperwears turret but he had no time to dodge, he close his eyes ready to be knocked out before heating a shout of surprise and the sound of the turret breaking. He looked over in surprise before gaining a huge grin.

General Disarray stood over the now broken turret holding one of the guns from it.

"Sorry I'm late professor! But I figured better late then never right?" Tupperwear groaned at that as Mysterion was about to call out before stopping, they had all allowed him to join. He had to live with it. He blinked as Chaos ran back beside him grinning as he wiped away the sweat from his helmet.

"Words to live by General! Let's turn this fight around." he said before Disarray aimed his new gun and fired it at Tupperwear who jumped and tried to get the bullets off.

"Ack I'm blinded!" Mysterion looked over and tried to help but was cut off by Disarray again who smirked at him causing him to growl. Chaos rushed back in and finished off Tupperwear with a chaos blast and looked over.

"General go help Super Craig! This fight is mine." He said watching Mysterion who smirked back at him

"You're on Chaos!" Disarray looked between the two in distaste but followed his orders and moved off to help a quickly weakening Super Craig as Chaos and Mysterion chased each other threw the park.

They found their way to the play equipment as Chaos got an idea and jumped up as he started to climb it. Mysterion looked at him in confusion before following after him.

"You can't keep running Chaos!" Chaos looked over at him and smirked before pulling up to the boat area and turned back to him.

"I'm not running just giving us a better area for a final battle!" He said with a laugh as they continued to fight, Mysterion pushed chaos back to the very edge of the boat and up onto the stern walking backwards sweating. He nearly slipped before Mysterion reached out and grabbed him smirking as he held him by the back and shoulder leaning in close.

"I believe I win Chaos." He said quitely as Chaos swallowed and let out a breath, their faces were red from all the running around.

"I haven't given up yet Mysterion." He said back panting, Mysterion went to say something before his phone went off and he grabbed it not letting go of Chaos.

"Oh It's a minute from new years." Chaos blinked surprised the time had gone by so fast as Mysterion looked back over to see the others talking. "Seems like you're the last one for coon and friends. Ready to give up and join my side?" he said looking back with a smirk as Chaos watched before smiling as well.

"Hm... I suppose you have shown yourself to be quite the fighter, maybe I just might instead of going off again." Mysterion pulled up his mask but kept the hood on as he chuckled and leaned in closer causing Chaos to blink in surprise and gain a weak pink on his face, hidden by the blush from the exertion.

Kenny may or have may not planned something like this happening out before and prepared himself for it. he used it as a way to keep Dougie and Butters apart, at least that's what he told himself, he chose not to think about all the more time they would get to spend with each other.

"Maybe I can convince you some other way?" He said falling back into Kenny's voice as Butters blinked in surprise falling out of character for the moment.

"Oh? How?" He said as Kenny smiled and leaned down closer to his face, new years, new them... _and maybe a small kiss._ Okay you can do this Kenny.

3

2

1

-"Hey you two!" A voice cried out startling Kenny, he ended up letting go of Butters causing him to fall of the ship with a yelp and crash against the ground groaning. Kenny snapped over to who had interrupted them with a death glare and froze and seeing Dougie smirk evilly at him before jumping down and running over helping Butters up with a concerned look. "Oh geeze are you okay? I didn't think he would drop you!"

Kenny's hands gripped into fist as his face turned red from anger. _You totally did know I would drop him you little fuck!_

Butters sat up holding his head as he coughed slightly looking over to Dougie and smiling.

"Thanks for the help, and it's fine, I'm sure he was just startled, what's up?" Dougie blinked and snickered.

"It's time for the countdown! Come on we need to hurry or we'll miss counting down with the others!" Dougie quickly dragged Butters off as Kenny's eye twitched, oh he was gonna make Dougie pay for that later. He pushed down his anger and his mask for now before jumping down and running off after them. Eric looked over

"There you two are! Now that you're done making out who won?! We need to know who was the last standing before the new year!" Butters rubbed his head as Kenny looked over at him.

"Well Eric, I think i have to give the win to Mysterion for that, he had me cornered in the end." Eric huffed and threw a small fit as the freedom pals cheered for wining the final civil war. Stan called them all over.

"Okay guys in ten!" They all smiled at each other before they started to count down one by one.

"Ten." Eric said crossing his arms.

"Nine!" Scott said with a cheery smile.

"Eight!" Token said putting an arm around Clyde.

"Seven!" Clyde said throwing his arm around Token.

"Six!" Stan said happily raising a hand for Kyle.

"Five!" Kyle said smacking Stan in a final high five for the new year.

"Four! Craig said rolling his eyes and looked over to Tweek.

"T-Three!" Tweek said smiling as he looked at Craig

"Two!" Butters and Dougie said together smiling at each other.

"One." Kenny said smiling as he looked out over his friends before they all joined together.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" They all cried out before they fell into laughter.

Craig grabbed Tweek and quickly pulled him into a kiss before turning away crossing his arms as Tweek turned red before tackling Craig into a hug screaming. Clyde burst out laughing as Token was already pulling out his phone to take pictures. Eric gagged at it as Stan and Kyle punched him before hugging each other out of joy. Dougie and Butters high fived each other before pulling their arms back with big smiles as Kenny moved over and put a hand on Butters back.

"Sorry bout dropping you, maybe another time we can try to finish the fight properly." He said snickering "But until then, happy new years you two." He said as Butters smiled.

"I look forward to it Kenny! And don't worry about the dropping thing, happy new years!" Dougie rolled his eyes but smiled for now not wanting to ruin the mood.

"Happy new years Mystertion." he said adjusting his glasses as they shared one last look, their fight was far from over. But for now, everyone was going to be together for the new years.

Even if that did sound gay in Eric's opinion. The others didn't care.

* * *

And there's that special ten minutes before new years! I hope you all have a wonderful and safe new years and really I want to thank everyone who's followed, and reviewed this story so far it means so much to me. I honestly never expected so many people would like it!

I hope I can continue to be the writer you look forward to seeing content from.

May good wishes follow you all into the new year!

Lyn out~


	15. Chapter 14

Butters had moved up to his house with Dougie behind him with slight unease, he swallowed looking up at the house hopping that his father was out or something. He wouldn't be very happy if- well he wouldn't be happy regardless. Butters let out a weak sigh as he looked at the house before blinking at the warmth that was suddenly on his arm and looked over. Dougie was hugging his arm frowning at him.

"Butters what's with the face? Come on don't be like that, your parents loved me! And I've kept up the perfect kid status so they don't have a reason to just not want me over again." He smiled at him as Butters paused before smiling back.

"Thanks Dougie, I needed that." He smiled as him as Dougie smiled back happily squeezing his arm tighter before standing up, he didn't let go for a few more moments before putting his hands behind his head chuckling.

"No go on, it's your house dude don't just wait outside it." The pair shared another smile before Butters unlocked the door and moved inside looking around.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home from school... I brought a friend over." He said gripping the doorknob before moving in still slightly nervous. Butters mother moved from the top of the stairs and took in a surprised breath before hurrying down with a smile.

"Well if it isn't Dougie! What a wonderful surprise I haven't seen you in so long." She said happily as Dougie moved over and grabbed her hand kissing it.

"It's a wonder to be able to see you again Ms. Stotch." She blinked and giggled slightly putting a hand on her cheek.

"Still such sweet young boy aren't you? What brings you over? Not that I don't mind at all." Dougie smiled at her and fixed his glasses for a moment.

"Butters and I ran into each other before the last period at school today. It was pure luck but I couldn't be happier we had the chance to talk, we decided to hang out today and we ended up coming over here." He smiled at Butters who smiled back and rolled his eyes at him amused, he was such a suck up sometimes.

"Well then you two head into the living room I'll make you some snacks, Butters your father wont be home for a few hours to let you know." She gave him a knowing smile as Butters smiled back at her thankful before leading Dougie off to just game for the time being.

"This is gonna be great, I got this new fighting game that's two player and we'll dominate it together trust me." The pair laughed before Butters went to set up the tv as Dougie watched him digging around threw his backpack, as long as things went smoothly.

* * *

Kenny had switched into some of Kevin's old clothes with a green shirt and some jeans, he also had a blue hoodie. It felt so wrong to him he wanted to rip if off the moment he saw himself in the mirror. But no he couldn't this was for Butters.

He left the house throwing the hood up and headed towards Butters without a second thought, he couldn't be seen but he was good at that. He just had to make sure nothing was going to happen to him or his family.

Kenny got a chill up his spine at the thought and swallowed before running off quicker then before. He had to do this fast and soon.

It only took two minutes instead of the usual five to reach Butters street. Kenny slowed down from the run into a brisk walk as he saw Butters house coming up. He kept his head down and walked past the windows as if he was just moving down the street, the moment he past to the side of the house he looked back before ducking around and sneaking threw a loose board in the fence. He looked around the back yard before moving past and ducking under the window to the living room pausing at hearing Butters voice. He put his head to the wall and listened picking up Dougie's as well and the tv playing, sounded like some type of game.

Well at least things sounded normal for the moment... he still wasn't very compelled to trust what was going on. If only he had a way to see it at the moment... good thing he brought his ds, he was gonna be here for a while most likely. And no this wasnt stalking!

* * *

Dougie would say it happily, he was loving his time here right now. Just being able to game with Butters and hang out with him like this, he didn't even keep track of time, not that it mattered. Once he explained where he was to his parents they would forgive him and he would be free to go out again, maybe he could find a way to get Kenny distracted so he could hang out with Butters tomorrow as well. It shouldn't be too hard... he grinned to himself at the thought before Butters and him ended the level having Butters put down his controller and stretch.

"Ahhh- god that was great. I never gotten this far in the game by myself! Thanks for this Dougie it's really been fun." Butters smiled at him chuckling as he leaned back crossing his legs with his trademarked smile. Dougie watched it for a few moments before smiling back.

"I've had a blast today Butters, we really need to start doing this again more often." He said chuckling as Butters looked over at the clock.

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow, it's been two hours and I need to start on my homework. I don't want to keep you since we're still in different grades." Dougie looked over and frowned at that.

"Hey I'm sure I could catch on. I have homework as well." He moved over to grab his backpack and blinked as the door was flung open hard enough to dent the wall. Butters jumped up and looked over quickly seeing his father and moved over grabbing Dougie by his shoulder.

"Get behind me and don't say anything." He said quitely as he watched his dad stumble into the house drunk. _Fuck why now of all times..._

Dougie was taken by surprise before looking over at his father and noticing the look on his face and the stumble he had before glaring darkly, who on earth got drunk at 6 in the afternoon?

"Butters! Damn it what are you doing out of your room... you god damn kid do you want to get grounded?" He slurred at him moving over. Butters took a step back grabbing Dougie as his heartbeat picked up, Chaos was standing beside him ready to take over at any moment. He wasn't gonna let anyone get hurt again. "Say something Butters!" Butters flinched at that and glanced to the kitchen seeing his mother watching in worry before looking back.

"I was just down here studying dad..." Chaos mumbled since Butters wouldn't be able to keep the stutter out of his voice. Dougie snapped up to him at his voice and watched his face closely. That voice was to deep and clear to be Butters... that also wasn't the way his eyes reflected his emotions...

So this was Chaos then... Interesting.

Dougie snapped out of his when Butters father came up and got into Butters face. He grabbed onto Butters shirt tightly trying not to attack his father out of anger for getting so close.

"Don't forget our talk Leopold." He hissed as Chaos watched him with a blank face. "One wrong step and you're out of here and in LA." He snarled before shoving him back into Dougie nearly sending them both to the ground. He turned around and stormed off up the stairs as Chaos grimaced before looking back to Dougie.

"Are you okay?" He asked quitely as Dougie watched his father leave in shock before looking back at him.

"What did he mean you'll be shipped off to LA?!" He said panicked, this couldn't be happening.

* * *

Kenny had heard everything, and his heart was about to stop. As soon as Butters father showed up in the driveway he could tell he was drunk. He had seen it enough from his parents, he should have stopped him in some way or something but when he had started talking he just froze. What he had heard made him feel like his breath was knocked out of his body.

Butters was getting shipped off to LA? No... no that couldn't be happening, he couldn't leave him like that! Kenny rubbed his face before hearing Dougie and Butters start talking again and listened in trying to calm his heart for the moment. Butters was talking- no he was explaining what was going on.

...

His father... his own god damn father would send him away... No. No he wasn't going to just let that happen. He wasn't going to lose Butters after so long, they still had so much to talk about. So much he needed to say, and say in person.

Kenny grabbed his hair before standing up and quickly running off, he needed to smoke something to calm down right now. He could figure something out, he had to...

He had to.

* * *

Dougie was about to burst a blood vessel.

After Butters had finished explaining everything to him all his fear and panic had turned into pure anger. It twisted his stomach and made him want to claw at his arm until blood started to seep threw. It made him want to hurt someone. **Badly**

He took a breath to calm down and looked over at Butters before pulling him into a hug.

"I won't let that happen Butters... not after we just got back together." he said quietly holding Butters tightly. Butters wasn't going to slip threw his hands again.

He just had to get the father erased from this picture once and for all.

* * *

Okay and there's the next chapter!

Sob I started school again today so wensday chapters might get shorter again sorry everyone! I'll try to keep updating the best I can.

Still I hope you like it and if you do please review it means a lot just knowing people like my stories.

Until the next chapter.

Lyn out~


	16. Chapter 15

Butters had locked himself away in his room as soon as he had calmed Dougie down and sent him home. He was on the floor with his hands in his hair as he tried to stay quite and not disturb anyone. He just couldn't calm down, he didn't want anyone to know about what was going on- he didn't want Dougie to panic over him! Butters bit his lip until he could taste the blood on his tongue and had Marjorine tell him to calm down before he really hurt himself in any way. Butters took another break before looking over to the window quietly as he thought to himself before making a decision.

He would go and tell Kenny, he always knew what to say to calm him down and make him feel better, besides he was his best friend he deserved to know this more then anyone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled open his contacts before scrolling threw and pausing on Kenny, he should talk to him... he would understand right? Butters bit his knuckle in thought as he started to second guess himself again about Kenny. He didn't even know how Butters really felt about him, he would most likely be disgusted over it. He always say how girls looked at Kenny, he could choose from anyone in this town and no one would be surprised. Sure he wasn't the richest but he had looks and a heart of gold, anything any guy or girl could ask for. Butters felt himself start to tear up as he put himself down without realizing it again. Kenny would never want some mental case like him, never staying out of trouble had two other people inside him and was always getting picked on. He was so pathetic sometimes... he just wanted Kenny to hug him and keep him safe...

 _'Ahggg Butters get ahold of yourself!'_ He screamed in his mind shaking his head as he slapped his cheeks letting out a breath and flopping back on the floor groaning.

"Damn you self esteem." He muttered looking in the mirror with a glare. He sighed and looked back at his phone before shaking his head and putting it down, he didn't want to bug Kenny like this. Not while he was an emotional wreck, he went to take a hot shower and scrubbed off all the makeup he had been wearing all day letting out a breath as the water slightly scalded him making him take deep breaths. he felt so much better when he was clean like this. He stepped out drying himself off as he looked over in the mirror grimacing as he saw his still healing bruises. He was glad he had kept sneaking pain pills all day cause school would have been impossible without them.

His face had a black eye and a shoe print on his forehead from Cartmen and his father as well as multiple bruises on his chest and arms from defending himself from blows. He looked at himself before leaving the bathroom and switching into some warm clothes and looking around before sneaking out again. He didn't bother with make up wanting to save it for later, not like he was going to run into anyone where he was going.

"Just one quite night please..." He begged to himself jumping down as he walked off pulling his jacket on as he kept his head down making sure no one would catch a look at his face, those were questions he did not want to answer.

0000

Kenny had died a few hours earlier.

Honestly it wasn't completely his fault but he supposed he was the one that wandered out onto the street high. And no he wasn't going to admit he had been looking for Butters to coddle him. He had some of his dignity left damn it.

But here he was now, most likely a ghost until tomorrow halfway threw school, what was he suppose to do during this time...

Well he could always go see Butters, make sure he was doing okay after the whole incident that had happened. Yes, that was what he could do, go see Butters and maybe help him out if he has any nightmares. He use to do it when they were younger but he stopped when he stopped dying every other few days. It wasn't really possession but merging their consciousness for a few hours, it let him see threw his eyes and affect his thoughts but not control his body or his voice. Butters wasn't even aware of when it was happening unless he made himself seen as a ghost, in his dreams or during school, even then it was usually just Butters brushing it off as seeing things. Not that Kenny minded at that, less to explain if it ever came up, that and Butters dreams were either really cute or pretty damn funny with how random they got. His nightmares on another hard got rather bad and Kenny was happy he had a way to help with that.

He left with that thought in mind and made his was over to Butters house floating threw the wall and pausing at not seeing him, he frowned looking around before picking up on the shower running and assumed he was just bathing. Kenny took the time to look around his room and see if anything had changed, thankfully nothing much really. He crossed his arms wondering how such an asshole of a father could have made such a wonderful boy growing up, Butters was practically perfect in his eyes. Kenny snapped up hearing the shower stop and smile as he moved over to the bed sitting down with a chuckle.

'Oh Butters you've caught me sneaking in. Please I'll do whatever.' He said in a stupid voice knowing he couldn't be heard, after laughing to himself he looked over as the door opened and Butters walked out.

It felt like he had just been kicked in the chest at what he saw. Butters was _covered_ in bruises, well maybe not covered but there was more then should ever be on his body. Kenny sat up with a shocked and worried noise as he moved over to him quickly, he went to say something before stopping remembering he couldn't even do anything right now. Not while he was awake... Kenny swallowed as a sinking feeling started in his gut, he could easily recognize what bruise came from where, fist, a hand, a shoe... Kenny was gonna be sick as he looked threw all of this. He moved a hand out looking distraught.

'Butters... oh god how did this happen? How did I not notice anything?' He said weakly as Butters moved past him and got dressed before leaving threw the window. He swallowed before following after him quickly staying next to him the whole time. He wished he was there right now, that they could have crossed paths and he could have comforted him no matter what. Was this the thing Butters couldn't tell him? Well this kind of thing was never easy to talk about... but maybe he could convince him about it, he had been in the same boat earlier in his life. They could go threw it together.

Kenny watched him hurry across the street and blinked for a moment in surprise, what was-?

Strange... for a second it seemed like two other people had been right behind Butters... he didn't get a very good look at them though, he must have just been seeing things, they hadn't even been solid like him. Kenny shook off the thought and followed after Butters again making sure he would be okay for the night.

0000

Dougie was sitting on his bed at home his laptop right next to him as he looked down at the small device in his hand. he swallowed as he picked it up and looked at it before glancing back at his computer, this should work...

"Chaos... I look forward to meeting you." He said before closing his laptop vanishing into the darkness of his room.

000

And the next chapter, slightly longer then I had plans but if I don't want this to be like 60 chapters I have to start making them longer, oh well.

I'm actually throwing some ideas over for a few story that I might write soon but I dunno yet. I really have to thank just how much appreciation this story is getting though, just my god 17 reviews? that's insane! i've never had such luck with my stories, to be honest people told me this idea would never take off... haha proved them wrong didn't I?

Well other then pity and gloat for myself cliffhanger!

Where is Butters going? Who did Kenny see? What is Dougie planning? Why am I talking like I don't know this already? Who knowssssss

Anyways I'll see what I get to revealing in the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed the story if you did please leave a review it means a lot!

See you all next time.

Lyn out~


	17. Chapter 16

The longer Kenny followed Butters, the more he saw of the two other people, and it was driving him insane about what was going on. It was like two people were following him, a boy and a girl, but it was also like they were walking with him in the quite night. He could only see them at random and it was really jarring, who were these people? What kind of relevance did they have to Butters? Kenny was lost in his own thought and snapped out of it as he watched Butters turn again and push into a clearing threw the forest, Kenny blinked and looked around before feeling a warm sensation in his chest. This is where he and Butters would go sometimes when they both needed to be alone, they were the only ones that knew how to get here without any trouble.

Butters moved forward and sat down in the middle of the clearing pulling his jacket tighter as he watched the snow around him before closing his eyes, there had been so much going on he didn't know what to think of it. Kenny watched Butters frown to himself and mumbled something as he leaned forward, he continued to talk as if he was having a conversation but no one was around to give the other response. Kenny frowned and moved closer to hear Butters side of the topic.

 _"Someone's gonna find out eventually..." "Kenny or Dougie? I know they mean a lot but can we trust them?" "Yeah don't make me laugh, my looks aren't gonna do much right now."_

It was jarring just listening to one side of a conversation but Kenny thought it managed to get the jist of it. That secret he had been hiding, he wanted to tell someone but couldn't decide between him or Dougie. He was obviously the right answer here! Well he supposed he didn't know what Dougie was like but Kenny and Butters had stuck together for years! He would understand better then Dougie no matter what it was!

 _"Butters, damn it I wouldn't care if something was wrong! Fuck if you wanted to dress like a girl again I would be with you all the way!"_ Kenny blinked as Butters paused and blushed.

"That does sound like something he would say... wait- what do you mean you didn't say that?" Butters looked over his shoulder as Kenny's jaw dropped, he had heard him? But that never happened unless he was in the weak form of possession... maybe he had done it so often Butters could just tell when he was there? Well it wouldn't be too surprising considering all the things his friend had done? Kenny paused and moved closed to where they were face to face. Butters was looking confused as he rubbed his head before he spoke up again.

 _"Butters?"_ He said softly _"Can you hear me?"_ Butters looked right into his eyes in surprise before looking around again and letting out a bark of a laugh.

"Oh god I've gone insane... now I can stop hearing Kenny." he put his face in his hands "How do I bring this shit upon myself..." He muttered flopping back against the floor as he contemplated where everything decided to go wrong. Kenny watched him and sweatdropped slightly as he stayed quite floating over him, he had done this a lot... he said only when he was asleep but that was a lie. Just the times when he was awake were different, it was usually when they were playing superheros and kenny had died. He couldn't take the chance of getting dragged into hell or heaven when his friends were in danger so he usually jumped into Butters to stay close to everyone until he could come back and continue fighting. He had to be careful though cause when he did that Butters could feel him touching him, if he remembered correctly Butters had described it as a warm feeling like putting a warm water bottle against his skin.

Kenny crossed his arms for a moment in thought about what to do about this now, he couldn't just keep freaking him out but... maybe he could use this to his advantage... Kenny rubbed his chin before moving over and sitting next to him as Butters calmed down. He watched him for a few moments before letting out a breath and placing a hand on his chin, this was a bad idea but... he wasn't coming back till tomorrow anyways soooo.

Fuck it right?

Butters would never even know, hopefully...

At that thought Kenny nodded before getting up and jumping into Butters body. Butters jolted at that and sat up panting slightly as he shivered, it felt like he had just been dunked in ice water before someone had shocked him in the chest. He grabbed at his heart in surprise feeling a warm feeling spread threw him and let out another breath pushing his hair back.

"O-okay I think I should just head home..." He said weakly standing up as he stumbled off still jostled. Kenny felt a bit bad at scaring him like that but in the end it would be worth it, besides at least this way he might finally be able to get some answers.

* * *

Butters had been talking to Chaos just feeling the cold air before he heard Kenny, of course that was impossible seeing as Kenny would have no reason to be out here right now. So Butters just thought it was sleep deprivation and so on.

Then it continued, now he thinks he might be insane. Cause as much as he liked Kenny, the thought of his voice stuck in his head was gonna drive him insane, most likely with guilt at everything he had been hiding.

Then it had felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on him sending his heart into overdrive. He was freezing before a warm feeling started to come back and now his chest was slightly hot. He grabbed it panting wondering what on earth was happening as he decided to head home before something bad happened. And that was how he got to where he was now, leaning against the tree to his house blushing as he hugged it not able to stop his shaking. The warm feeling kept growing and it was causing him to sweat, like he was being smothered in a hug or something, it didn't feel bad but it made it really hard to concentrate. He manged to climb up and face plant when he got threw his window onto his bed and stayed there for a moment panting to himself as he pushed his face away from the blankets and pulled off his jacket and shirt before grabbing the covers and pulling them over him not even caring about the open window. It was too hot to keep it closed anyways.

He fell asleep after a few moments into darkness curling up slightly, soon after a dream started to form and Kenny was there to make sure it went happily.

* * *

Butters was back in school as he looked around and blinked scratching his head, he stood up and looked around leaving the classroom before running into someone. He blinked and looked up before smiling.

"Kenny! Geeze I was just wondering what was going on here, you're here too?" Kenny looked at him and nodded with a smile, Butters found it weird before he moved off with Kenny following him. "You know where anyone else is? I don't even remember how I got here to be honest..." He muttered and frowned as Kenny still didn't speak up. He looked back and blinked in surprise at seeing that Kenny was gone before looking around before moving down the hallway in a brisk walk. "K-kenny? Kenny where did you go?!" He called out biting his lip, he stopped at another classroom and opened the door. Empty like all the rest, Butters took a deep breath but couldn't stop his growing panic, where was everyone? What was going on? He bit his lip as he went outside and over to one of the trees in the courtyard and held himself, he didn't even hear the others right now... he closed his eyes as they started to burn and took in a quick breath before he felt someone grab his shoulder and turned around with a startled scream. He blinked at seeing Kenny who looked just as started and swallowed.

"Whoa... Buttercup it's okay, I'm here for you." He said grabbing his arm. Butters looked at him and let out a breath before throwing himself at Kenny for a hug.

"Kenny! Oh I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried when you vanished, you know how much I hate being alone..."

* * *

Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters his expression soft, he usually didn't interact with Butters in his dreams but tonight was a special case. He had been watching Butters walk around with the dream version of him before it started to shift into something, Kenny couldn't tell before it appeared as a mix of his father and reality from when they were little. Butters was blissfully unaware of what was happening and kept talking as Kenny glared and ran over as the nightmare reached out for Butters. He grabbed it by the mouth and throat and dragged it into another classroom and shut the door. He then proceeded to beat the nightmare with a chair and trap it under all the desk in the classroom before hurrying out to find Butters. He hadn't meant for him to notice that his Kenny was gone and start to panic but for now he could take over the roll...

He didn't mind at all to be honest.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry Buttercup, I heard something and had to check to see if it was safe. Turns out something just fell over." he smiled at him as Butters smiled back and nuzzled his chest.

"You're always my hero Kenny..." He said blushing as Kenny blinked in surprise before his heart started to pick up, Butters was acting... well affectionate. He wondered what brought this on but rolled with it.

"I'll always be there for you Butters, never forget that okay?" He said softly as Butters paused and looked up to him blushing.

"K-Kenny there's something I want to tell you..." He said weakly as if he was gonna collapse, Kenny blinked and nodded holding onto him tighter.

"What is it?" Butters glanced away for a moment before looking back at him.

"I-i've been keeping quite about this for years now, c-cause I was scared that you would leave if I told you..." He started looking sad before shaking his head and swallowed "B-But I know you wouldn't do that Kenny! E-even if you don't feel the same way I've come to see that you wouldn't just leave me behind afterwards!" Kenny took in a surprised breath at that, oh my god this was starting to sound like a confession-

"K-Kenny I've had a crush on you since sixth grade!" Butters said quickly before turning away covering his face. Kenny was frozen in shock as his face went dark red, he had to remind himself it was just a dream-

Wait...

Wait this was Butters dream.

This was the actual Butters... And that meant-

He actually felt the same! He felt the same!

Kenny had to stop himself from laughing hysterically, he had been tip toeing around his friend for years when he didn't even need to! Kenny threw his arms tightly around Butters and turned his head so he faced him.

"Butters, you have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that." Kenny said watched him, his eyes were shining in happiness.

"S-so you feel the same?" Butters said hopefully as Kenny grinned and lifted his chin up.

"Let me show you." He said quietly leaning down towards him. Butters looked up in shock before his blush got worse and he slowly let his eyes close.

...

* * *

Butters shot up in his bed panting and sweating as he grabbed his blanket and nearly ripped it into two as he tried to gain his bearings. He looked around quickly before seeing that he was in his own room and fell back against his bed smothering himself with his pillow.

Aw fuck not another one of those dreams! God damn it why did the world have to hate him so?! And he didn't even get the kiss this time...

Butters screamed into his pillow and kicked around trying to keep quite but scream as much as he wanted right now.

"Fuck you world!" He screamed into his pillow as he rolled over nearly falling off the bed. The sun was still rising and Butters wasn't gonna be moving anytime soon.

Kenny on the other hand was thanking god, satan, fuck even Damien for what he had found out today. Sure he had been kicked out of Butters mind just before he got the kiss but still! Well that and the now very apparent whiplash that he was dealing with in basically all of his neck. That was a dream and Butters had said it himself! He was interested in him! This just made his god damn month. Kenny let out a weak laugh and rubbed his arms as he blushed smiling like a idiot, this was the best thing that could have happened to him right now...

Thinking more on it... this was perfect, he was hanging out with Butters later today after school as well! And if he played his cards right... not only could he get the guy he had been pinning after for years, he could also cut Dougie out of this equation completely! Yes, he just had to pull out his usual moves and Butters would be his by the end of the day.

As if nothing was going to go wrong with that.

Boy he had no idea when you were just raising the flags to set yourself up for failure huh?

* * *

Hmm... to be honest I really don't like this chapter. I've been planning it out but eh... I guess I feel like I rushed it in some way, it wasn't the way I really wanted it to flow I suppose.

Well in the end at least kenny knows that he doesn't have to keep being a stalker, only had to be a stalker to realize it...

I've grown to notice a lot of my stories involve these characters to be creepy and some kind of stalker. Mostly Kenny, Stan and Craig... welp never said this story was gonna be normal I suppose.

Anyways I'll try to update princess and the paladin tomorrow if I can, till then tell me if this chapter was any good? I'm not sure on it to be honest.

If you all liked it please leave a review I'd love to hear what you think on it.

Till next time everyone

Lyn out~


	18. Chapter 17

It was morning, and Butters had a migraine from being tense for so long. He finally sat up as his alarm went off and rubbed his head groaning, Chaos bitched about the pain for a bit before Marjorine shut him up and went to put on their make up for the day. Butters was mumbling to himself as she did and watched her fix up his face again, she had done this so many times it was basic muscle movement now. Sadly not something to be proud of but it was something at least. After getting dressed and brushing his teeth he headed downstairs as quite as he could hoping that his father would still be passed out from his hangover.

Sadly he was awake but his face showed that he was still nursing it and wouldn't be doing any screaming or much talking at all. That was a hopeful up for the day, he didn't even say morning before just grabbing a muffin and heading out, pausing to say goodbye to his mother. His mother had a blank face as she just waved him goodbye knowing if they started talking his father would get involved.

Kenny had followed Butters downstairs, he looked over to Butters father and glared slightly moving over before giving him a chill down his spine to fuck over his morning before following Butters after that. Richard had the wonderful reaction of jumping and getting a horrible migraine from his hangover, completely worth it in Kenny's opinion. He stayed close to Butters watching him as he walked to school as he thought over everything, and he honestly felt really bad... Kenny had thought he had been protecting him yet here he was still covered in bruises and in pain, Kenny had promised to protect him but at the same time he was letting his father do such horrible things to him... Well that would be changing soon, now that he knew what to look for he would be able to make sure Butters didn't have to keep going threw this, they were heading into high school soon, so Kenny could get his own apartment and job and Butters could just come live with him away from his family. They probably wouldn't let go of him until the law forced them too at 18 but it's not running away since he's still in the same town and district right? It's just like sleeping and studying at a friends for the night. Well he would figure something out, he just needed time.

The duo arrived at school, Butters just finishing up his muffin as he went to his locker and started to grab his books for his first class looking around curious, Kyle had zero period and Stan would wait for him but usually Kenny was here to greet him, maybe he was running late? He frowned to himself at the thought and waited a bit long before sighing and heading off without another thought, Kenny sometimes skipped so today wouldn't be any change.

"I was hopping I could talk with him though..." Butters muttered unaware that Kenny was right next to him with a sad frown on his face, he knew Butters would most likely want some comfort after yesterday but there was nothing he could do for a few more hours! At least after he came back he could give Butters all the comfort he could possibly want right now. He would make sure of it, until then at least he could watch over him to make sure nothing happened during his classes, he doubted anything would though. It was just school, not everything was gonna just crash and burn.

* * *

Butters had a decent morning he supposed, though school was being a real pain right now. He had forgotten to take his painkillers and his bruises were screaming at him right now, he was leaning against his desk zoning out as the teacher dragged on about a new book they were starting not really caring about to too much. Until he heard the name and the summary of the story.

"So class, our next project will be on the book, The strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. It's a very interesting book as the main idea was based on the idea of a man that was actually two men in the eyes of the author." The teacher went on as Butters blinked and looked over interested for real now. A man that was two men? Kinda reminded him of himself and Chaos, well and Marjorine but he digressed... "Does anyone know where this story was taken from?" Butters glanced around seeing no one raise their hand but Token Black, the guy had become a know it all but was still a pretty nice guy. Was fighting Eric of Wendy for some reason ironically if Butters remembered correctly. "Token?" Said boy smiled after he was called on and stated what made Butters freeze in shock and grab Kenny's attention.

"The idea was taken after the author Robert Louis Stevenson met a man in a mental hospital who had a cause of Dissociative Identity Disorder." Butters swallowed as he suddenly got a cold feeling at this book as the teacher continued.

"Yes that is correct, now for the others Dissociative Identity Disorder is the medical name for what you all would know it better as, Multiple Personality Disorder, it's a somewhat rare mental disorder that people can get, mostly threw trauma in their childhood, it's a somewhat dangerous disorder to get, makes it seem as if there are two or more people living inside one body..." The teacher droned on about it but Butters wasn't listening anymore, he felt like he was drowning in ice water at the very thought of this book now. More of what the class was learning about it, multiple personality disorder?

H-he wasn't mental. Chaos and Marjorine were real people just like him! He wasn't sick- he didn't belong in some kind of mental hospital in a straight jacket! He wasn't dangerous damn it! Butters swallowed hard as he felt like his throat was closing up before he raised his hand.

"M-may I go use the restroom mam?" He said quietly as she nodded and he left on slightly shaky feet, he pushed into the bathroom and stumbled before collapsing against the sink taking in harsh breaths as he tried not to have a panic attack. He wasn't dangerous, he wasn't sick, he was perfectly sane and- and-

It wasn't working.

Butters grabbed his hair and closed his eyes as he tried to block out the voices in his head screaming at him. He was some kind of freak, a danger to everyone, a psycho that should be in chains, nothing but medicine.

"NO!" He cried out tearing up "I-I'm perfectly fine I-I promise! Please don't scream at me, please don't hate me! W-we won't hurt anyone!" The voices kept screaming at him. He hurt Eric, he nearly killed the poor boy, he was a bomb just waiting to explode and kill everyone around him. "N-nooooo." He said weakly as tears started to leak from his eyes causing the make up on his cheeks to run. "P-please I need them... I can't live without them..." He choked out covering his face, the whole class knew about the disorder, if they ever found out Butters was gonna be carted away for sure. He couldn't trust anyone- he was alone again. He only had himself Chaos and Marjorine now. "I-I was wrong last night... n-no one needs to know. They can never know- I-I can't lose them..." He said sinking down to the floor not even caring how dirty it may have been. "K-kenny... D-dougie... p-please don't hate me... please don't leave me..." He said choking every few words.

"Y-you're all I have..."

* * *

Okay small issue and I'm short on time today so I will be posting another chapter tomorrow to make up for the short one that's suppose to be long. Something came up I wasn't expecting sooo cliffhanger and angst I guess.

Still I want to get credit where credit is do before I have to leave so for everyone's that review on my stories, thank you, truly and honestly thank you for all the support you've given me it means the world to me.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did please review and tell me what you liked.

Until next time

Lyn out~


	19. Chapter 18

Kenny had waited for Butters in the classroom wanting to give the boy some privacy, he had been so tense for some reason but Kenny knew his boundaries. Still... after he didn't come back for at least 5 minutes he started to get worried and headed out after him, the book they were reading sounded interesting at least, not sure why it made Butters so nervous though. It sounded like a harmless story in his opinion, the way a good horror story would sound to a person. He was honestly looking forward to reading it later on. Kenny eventually found the bathroom and moved inside looking around for a moment before freezing at seeing Butters curled up on the floor sobbing. That wasn't right- that wasn't right at all why was he crying?! Did something set off an attack? Fuck he couldn't even help him right now!

 _"B-butters..."_ He said weakly watching him cry on the floor not able to get a grip on anything right now, Kenny looked down and noticed at his make up was running as well. Fuck Butters wouldn't want anyone seeing his bruises... Damn it if only he could do something! If only he had some way to help but he was dead right now! Dead and when Butters needed him the most he wasn't there for him. _"Butters... I'm sorry..."_ he said closing his eyes with a grimace as he looked away from the scene not being able to stand watching him cry. Kenny's eyes snapped open as he felt a familiar sensation of being pulled away from where he was and looked up over quickly, he was coming back! He had the feeling of blacking out and everything going numb before he woke up on his bed with a harsh gasp and sat up quickly holding his chest with a grimace, coming back was never really painless, it was either very painful or a very numb feeling that stayed with him for hours as if he was still dead. It seemed like it would be numb today but at least he didn't need any money for lunch like this. He quickly pushed himself out of his bed and stumbled forward trying not to dry heave as his body dissagred with moving right now, he had to get to Butters and help him! After another fall to the floor he managed to get dressed and out of his house running to school, but he made sure not to get hit by any cars this time. Didn't have to miss their hang out after school, if Butters was even gonna be up for it.

Kenny pushed threw the doors to the school and ran past everything before stopping outside the bathroom and pushed his hood back, he had to act like he didn't know anything. What happened last night didn't happen remember? He nodded to himself and pushed the bathroom door open with a blank look before freezing at seeing that the bathroom was empty. Butters wasnt there, he wasn't there- oh fuck he was wandering around the school in the mist of a panic attack. Kenny quickly turned around and bolted out of the room sprinting down the hallways trying to find him. He took back what he said earlier- he knew what happened last night and he needed to find Butters right now! He pushed threw the back doors and stumbled out panting as he cough slightly and looked around, he looked up before seeing a blue and yellow smudge a bit away under a tree. Kenny blinked before running towards the boy and stopping near him panting, he bent over catching his breath before looking around for a moment before seeing they were outside under the tree Butters had them at in his dream last night. Kenny swallowed and moved over to sobbing boy and grabbed his hands to take them out of his hair gently before he hurt himself

"Butters? Butters- hey come on listen to me now." he said weakly holding him as butters tried to force down his sobs looking up at him.

"K-ken? I-is that you?" He said weakly as Kenny nodded and raised a hand to run it threw his hair.

"Yeah, it's me Butters, god I'm so sorry, I had a feeling yet I was still late to school, I'm just-" he bit his lip and took a breath trying to calm down. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here this morning I got stuck at home because of my parents shit again. What happened? Do I need to kick someones ass?" He said with a frown as Butters took in a breath and shook his head pushing it further against Kenny's chest as he hid his face.

"N-no... no im sorry it's stupid. I just got really fed up with something and pushed myself into a panic attack... I can't do anything right can I?" He said weakly and broken, he was so tired of all of this. The fear, the pain... he wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. Kenny was listening and he didn't like how Butters sounded, it was the type of tired he heard in his mothers voice after a bad argument with his father. His brother when his dad kicked him out of the house and he showed up to say sorry after vanishing for a god damn year.

"Hey listen to me for a minute okay?" Kenny said softly sitting them both down so Butters was in his lap "I know you're tired, you just want whatever is going on to end I can hear it in your voice. But Butters, you're not alone okay? Me, Stan, Kyle, we're all here for you, we'll always be there for you okay? A shoulder to cry on, a place to crash for the night. All the reasons you feel shitty we're open to help you out of, I know I don't have much but I'll be damned if I just let you wander around lost in yourself without fighting to get you back." He said playing with his hair as Butters looked up at him in wonder and slight fear.

"Y-You really mean that? Kenny would you all really do that for someone like me?" He said weakly as Kenny smiled at him and leaned down putting their foreheads together.

"Butters I would do anything for you. I would die for you understand?" He said strongly as Butters started to cry again and wrap his arms around him.

"T-thank you Kenny... that means the world to me, b-but I would never ask you to die... I would never want that." He said softly hugging him tighter from bad memories

"You don't have to thank me Butters, just knowing you're okay is enough..." He would fight for Butters, no matter who or what got in his way. He would be happy again in the life he wanted to live. "Say Butters?" Kenny spoke up with a small smile "After school, why don't I take you over to our area? We can get some really unhealthy snacks, a blanket. Just the two of us for hours, messing around like old times?" He asked running a hand threw Butters hair again as the boy looked up at him in thought before giving a weak smile and going limp against him.

"That... that sounds wonderful Kenny... Yeah. Lets do it."

* * *

Okayyy managed to write this on time for once, I really messed up yesterday ha... well I'll try not to do it again and hey free update I guess!

Uhhh not much to say to be honest right now.

If you liked it leave a review and tell me what you thought!

Till next time

Lyn out~


	20. Chapter 19

As much as Kenny wanted they had to finish school for the day before they could do anything. Butters couldn't take the chance of missing or else it was game over because of his father, Butters eyes were still red when he came back to class with Kenny and looked away from the teacher when she asked what was wrong. Kenny looked over and pulled down his zipper so he could talk for a moment.

"He was leaving the bathroom and I accidentally hit him pretty hard with the door, I got him a wet towel and made sure he was okay before heading back. It was my fault." Butters blinked at him in surprise before looking over and nodded moving to sit down. The teacher scolded kenny who could really care less before moving to sit down next to Butters. They had finished talking about the new book and would be checking out copies the next day. Butters was absolutely dreading this fact but had to face it, no one would have any way of knowing right? He would be fine... they would be fine. Butters looked down at his desk and closed his eyes for a moment as he felt Chaos and Marjoine hug him for support, they would get threw this together, they had to.

Kenny was keeping a close eye on Butters, he wasn't going to let the boy leave his sights today no matter what happened, he noticed that Buttercup seemed to tense up at the mention of the book they were reading before relaxing from something, Kenny looked forward at the book again, he would look into it later see what it was about. Maybe something that happens makes Butters on edge? Whatever it was Kenny would be there to comfort him no matter what. Now he just had to wait for school to be over, thankfully he came back around lunch so it was already about halfway over, speaking of lunch... he had to talk to Stan and Kyle about a few things, Cartmen and Dougie. It wasn't going to be fun but he had to get their help about this, besides the pair still owed him the favor of getting all the illegals they mess around with sometimes. That was dangerous work he'll have you know!

Once the bell rang Kenny walked out with Butters who was walking closer then usual. Kenny didn't mind considering Butters looked like he was about to collapse after everything.

"(Hey lets go get some food, it'll help you feel better. We can eat outside if you want as well.)" Kenny said putting an arm around Butters, said boy looked over at him and blinked before smiling weakly.

"Yeah, yeah okay I could go for some food right now. Thanks Kenny, you're always looking out for me." he said happily as Kenny smiled back, oh he had no idea...

"(Don't mention it, I'd do anything for you silly, get in line I have to go talk to Stan and Kyle for a few minutes alright?)"

"Alright, if you're not done I'll just head outside." Butters said walking towards the line as Kenny made a beeline towards their usual table. He moved over and sat on the table next to the pair showing he wasn't gonna be long.

"(So, you two I need a bit of help with something.)" Kyle looked over and snorted with a playful smile.

"Finally make a move on Butters and want advice for his personality?" Stan grinned at this and looked at him

"Maybe you want us to help you clean yourself up for a date?" Kenny blushed under his parka and flipped the pair off glancing away, he looked back after a few moments.

"(I don't need your jokes today, I already have plans for later. But for now Stan I wanted to ask how Cartmen was doing? And Kyle, I wanted to ask you if you could do me a solid and buy a few things for me after school?)" He scratched his head, he hated asking his friends for help but right now he had to save all the possible money he could, even if it did mean asking for help. He was gonna pay him back as soon as he could though, his pride wouldn't have it any other way. The pair blinked and looked at each other as Kyle scratched his head.

"Oh, sure Kenny, what do you need?" It wasn't ever day Kenny asked something of them, especially if it had anything to do with money, so something was up and something big. Stan rubbed his head with a frown.

"From what I've heard? Cartmen will be coming back in maybe half a week? Turns out he's a faster healer then everyone thought." Kenny sighed at that, he didn't Cartmen coming back any time soon, he needed a break to make sure Butters was gonna be okay! Well he would just need to keep him at his side all the time once the fatass came back to make sure nothing happened to him.

"(And uh... well I need some help buying some of Butters favorite snacks... he had a slight panic attack and we're gonna hang out after school to help him calm down.)" He looked away not enjoying telling others that Buttercup was having a hard time and looked over as Kyle stood up and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Hey don't make that face, I'm happy to help if it means you two can go out and have a good time. We all know you two need it. Stan and I will help out and drop it off at your house so don't worry." Kenny looked at him in surprise before smiling and hugging him quickly.

"(Thank you Kyle, it means a lot to me with this.)" He said before waving the two bye and heading off after Butters who was no longer in the lunch line. He glanced around and headed out of the lunch room and saw him walking down the hallway. Kenny smiled and caught up to him in a few moments as Butters blinked and looked over with a smile.

"Hey there Ken, I just got pizza for us is that okay?" Kenny looked over and nodded.

"(Yeah, that's fine Butters don't worry.)" Kenny said watching him, he smiled as Butters smile grew slightly as they walked down the hallway. Kenny stretched and saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, he glared slightly before deciding to be slightly smug and put an arm around Butters. The boy blinked and looked over at him in surprise before smiling and leaning against him. That felt nice to know he didn't mind. Kenny let himself smirk as they walked down the hallway. _'Take that Dougie.'_ He thought to himself snickering silently under his parka as they moved outside. They sat down an am empty bench and shared their lunches just talking about random things. Kenny paused after a bit and pulled down his hood to try to breath the topic gently.

"Say Butters... can I ask about the bruises on your face? I know I pushed it off like I caused them so you wouldn't get into trouble but... are you okay?" He said softly as Butters paused and stopped eating putting his food down as he frowned in thought. Kenny bit his lip and slid closed. "H-hey, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to but... I know a shoe print when I see one. If you need me to kick some jerks as just tell me please." Kenny practically begged as Butters looked over to him in shock before letting out a breath and looking down rubbing his knuckles together.

"K-kenny..." He said weakly as he closed his eyes for a moment talking with the others, he let out a breath and leaned against him trying to hide his face as he teared up again "I-It wasn't some random person... I'm sorry but, I can't talk about it yet. I just want to forget it right now please." Butters sounded like he was about to faint as Kenny grabbed his shoulders and let out a breath running his hands threw his hair.

"It's okay Butters, I'll wait for you to be ready I promise... just know. I'm always there for you alright?" He felt Butters nod and decided that was better then nothing as he kept him close for the rest of lunch just talking about random things. Things they both would do when they were older. When they were free.

* * *

The rest of the school day dragged on and Kenny really just wanted to ditch his last few classes but he didn't for the day. He knew Kyle had study hall so he was most likely already out buying what he needed and let out a breath. He really was thankful for them at this moment, they were nicer then they had to be to him. One day he would be able to pay them back completely, when he was successful and out of this town. People always gave him looks that said other wise because of his parents but there was one thing they didn't seem to realize.

He wasn't his parents. And his parents weren't him.

And he was gonna prove that to them all in time, he was already managing decent grades. The moment classes let out he was up and out of the gym hurrying over to Butters locker with a small smile, they would be able to have a great time. And maybe Kenny could take the moment to tell Butters that he really did feel the same, he really had to calm down before he scared Butters off right now. Kenny took a breath and adjusted his parka as Butters walked up and raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

"Kenny? What are you doing?" Kenny jumped and turned around to look at him and blushed rubbing his head, he laughed and shrugged, he could play this off as always.

"(Just making sure I look as good as always.)" He said with a smug sounding voice as Butters just looked at him.

"So you put your hood up?" He had a smile as Kenny blushed and sputtered at that before he was grabbed and pulled off by Butters. "Well if you think so then you look fine, lets get going for now remember?" Kenny blinked and nodded grabbing his hand and moving ahead of him.

"(We'll stop at my house to grab a few things before heading off, you sure you don't need anything?" Butters was quite before looking up at him with a smile and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure Kenny."

* * *

Okay end of that chapter but hm... I've noticed that fan-fiction doesn't like to registered updates for me. I posted a chapter on Thursday but it said the last update was my Wednesday chapter no matter what I tried. Annoying but hey, you guys can read them all at once I suppose when it happens. I'll try to find a way to keep this from happening again.

But for now we're finally gonna start the not date tomorrow! There are so many secrets what will happen if they come out? Cartmen's getting out of the hospital soon, Dougie still has some weird device and that he plans to meet Chaos, and will Kenny get the balls to ask Butters out? Well I know but you don't yet!

If you liked the story please leave a review I would love to hear your feedback!

Until next time then.

Lyn out~


	21. Chapter 20

Kyle had came threw for him, not that he had any doubts he wouldn't but it still gave him a sense of relief that everything was going smoothly. He picked up the bag from the front of his house and went inside to grab blankets and pillows for him and Butters, he paused before grabbing the chaos plushie and hiding it in his parka. This would help out a lot later... He moved back outside and smiled as he grabbed Butters hand and pulled him off towards the woods, Butters blinked in surprise before blushing faintly and smiling as he hurried after him. The pair ran into the forest and threw a path only they knew well enough to follow before moving into the grotto both had been in at last night, though only one was aware that both were there. Kenny stepped forward and lied one blanket down before sitting and patting next to him for Butters. Said boy smiled softly and moved over sitting down next to him as Kenny threw a blanket over both of their shoulders and pulled his phone out putting on some music as they just relaxed in each others presence.

Butters watched the wind blow some snow threw the air as he leaned against Kenny letting out a breath, he wished it could be like this all the time... peaceful, warm, comforting... god he wished he could have this whenever he wanted. He closed his eyes for a moment just taking in the music and the cold air blowing around them, it didn't bother him, he felt like he couldn't be any warmer at the moment.

"Hey, Kenny?" He said softly as he felt Kenny's shoulder shift.

"Yeah Butters?" Kenny looked down at the boy who didn't open his eyes.

"Well... do you remember yesterday...? W-when you called me... b-buttercup?" He asked as he felt Kenny tense up slightly, a small peak threw his eyes told him that Kenny was blushing.

"A-ah... I uh... I'm not sure what you're talking about." Kenny said embarrassed, he was hoping Butters hadn't remembered that... damn it.

"Oh..." Butters said looking away for a moment. "Well... alright then, I didn't really mind it to be honest. But if you don't then I guess it doesn't matter." He said covering a small smile as he felt Kenny perk up.

"You, you didn't mind the name?" He sounded a bit skeptical, Butters chuckled and opened his eyes glancing over at him.

"No, no I didn't, maybe not at school but... in private I wouldn't mind if you wanted to call me that. It's a nickname right? I like the idea of having a nickname that's just... well just for you." Butters said blushing as he looked away, Kenny felt his face get a shade darker at the thought and pulled the blanket around them tighter.

"Do you really mean that Butters?" Kenny said looking at him.

"Yeah, yeah I do Kenny." He said he said looking away "But only you can say and know about it alright?" He said looking back with a pouting face, Kenny watched him and chuckled pushing his hair back as he thought about it.

"I never thought... heh, well alright then. It will be our little secret Buttercup." he said happily as Butters blushed and hugged him.

"Thanks Kenny, can we eat something? I'm getting a bit hungry." He said with a puffy face that made Kenny laugh again and grab the bag opening it.

"Alright lets see here... you want a sandwich? We did have a light lunch." At the small nod Kenny handed Butters a sandwich from the store, just basic ham but it was still rather good to them. Along with a few sodas, chips and candies the two started to laugh and joke around like they had always done when they went here. Kenny had been telling some sort of story and Butters kept laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world, they eventually ended up lying down on the blanket watching the clouds pass surrounded with food wrappers. Kenny shifted as he felt the plushie in his jacket squish slightly and took a breath before pulling up the courage to turn to Butters, he looked so happy like this... he had to ask... if he really felt the same. They could be happy together, Kenny bit his lip before sitting up and taking a breath.

"Butters... I uh... I need to talk to you about something." He said nervously as Butters blinked and pushed himself up on his arms

"What is it?" He frowned at him before sitting up completely and crossing his legs. Kenny watched him and let out a breath before unzipping his parka and pulling out the old chaos plushie. It was worn and slightly torn but still in good condition for so many years in his house. Butters took one look at the doll and recognized it in a moment. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at him "Y-you kept the dolls I made for you?" Kenny swallowed and nodded taking a breath.

"I gave Karen the Mysterion plush but... I kept Chaos. Butters... no Buttercup." he said reaching out and grabbing his hand looking determined. "The first time I noticed you was when I threw that ninja star into your eye. I noticed you before but that was the first time, the first time I looked at you and felt something. At first I was scared, but then I was sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, you were so nice and I didn't know what to do. After that I started to pay more and more attention to you and well... I started to notice more things..." Kenny took another breath "Your smiles, your frowns, the way you acted around certain things. The way you rub your knuckles together when you get nervous and... well things like that. I could really go on and on about everything." Kenny said as Butters blushed watching him.

"K-kenny... what are you-" Kenny cut him off as he looked him in the eyes, his eyes were smoldering, his darker blue made it feel like Butters was drowning.

"Buttercup, for years now I've... i've only ever wanted to protect you. Wanted to make sure you smiled and were happy just like everyone else, I-I guess over time It was less about how I was some kind of childhood superhero and more of how **I** wanted to protect you more then anything else." Kenny grabbed butters and pulled them both up so they were standing, Butters was blushing a dark red and Kenny was about the same. He was gripping the chaos doll tightly before kneeling down looking up at him. "Butters- no Leopold. I want to be the person in your life that can protect you from anything! I know you might not feel the same but that's fine! E-even if you're not interested in me, please let me stay by your side! Let me protect you threw thick and thin! I would do anything for you so please!" Kenny swallowed as he gripped Butters hand tightly "W-will you go out with me?!"

Butters had been silenced by shock at this, he always knew Kenny was bi- that's why he always held hope that maybe one day they could be together. B-but he never thought he would see Kenny taking a knee and confessing! O-oh boy he didn't know what to do- his heart was screaming yes but his mind was panicking no. Butters swallowed as he looked to the side blushing, w-what did he do?!

 _'Butters if you say no I'm gonna give you the worst migraine in the world!'_ Butters blinked in surprise at Marjorine's voice before she continued _'He's made you happy most of your life and he's confessing to you! And you have the thought of saying no?! He understands you, I'm going as far to say he fucking loves you! You need to take the risk and forget us for once and focus on you. The happiness and love you deserve, even if he never finds out about us please- please let yourself be happy for once.'_ Butters swallowed and teared up as Chaos put in his mind

 _'Majorine's right Butters, we're a trio remember? We're here to fight along side you but sometimes you need to take the lead alright? Kenny makes you happy, you deserve to be happy here. Don't mess this up.'_ he threatened as Butters rubbed his eyes. Kenny swallowed at seeing the tears, was he wrong about this? O-oh god what if Butters didn't really mean it, he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"B-buttercup?" He said weakly standing up "I-I'm sorry if-" He was cut off as Butters threw himself into his arms.

"Y-Yes! Yes Kenny of my god yes! I-I've always wanted this and just hearing it- oh god i'm so happy!" Butters said choking up, Kenny swallowed and hugged him tightly letting out a breath.

"I'm so relieved... I'll do my best to make you the happiest person in this damn town Buttercup." He said warmly as Butters grabbed his face gently smiling at him.

"Oh Kenny... you already have." He said before closing his eyes and pulling him down into a kiss.

* * *

Ahhh i've been waiting to write that scene for at least 10 chapters. hehehe yep Butters and Kenny are dating! buttttt the question is no longer will they get together.

Now it's if they stay together~ I'm evil I know but I love it too much to stop. Anyways we are now approaching the top of this hill, and the only place left is down im afraid, cause this story isn't over yet. Next chapter is gonna be a long one can't wait to show it.

If you liked it please review and tell me what you liked!

Until next time

Lyn out~


	22. Chapter 21

The next week passed in absolute bliss for Kenny, whenever he had the chance he could pull Butters into a tight hug or a hard kiss and melt against him. They had to act normal in public and school only in fear that word would somehow get back to Butters father who would send him away in a second after he learned. But even so it was more then enough to finally be able to hold Butters in his arms. And his Buttercup would tell you the same, the boy had felt a new kind of free at being able to be honest with his emotions for once and Kenny was always there for him just like he promised. The pair was heading over to Stan's for the night, the two were going to come out to their friends about their relationship, Kenny told Butters not to worry but he couldn't help it. They were his friends but his fears often found ways to get the best of him and turn him into a shaking mess. Kenny had to calm him down during lunch after they made the plans as Butters started to assume the worst and freak out in the yard.

Kenny understood his fear but he would never let anything like that happen to him, the only things that were really bugging him were two people. Dougie and Cartmen. The pair had been quite for the last week, Dougie being fine with hanging out with Butters after school every now and then, despite how he knew Dougie acted it just seemed... normal. But on the other hand the one that worried him more was Cartmen, the guy had came back to school and just went on as always, no vow of vengeance, attempt to hurt Butters just... acted like it was the same like Butters didn't send him to the hospital. That wasn't Cartmen at all and it made Kenny sick with worry, he didn't want to let Butters out of his sight while this was happening. Still he had to be positive for now, Stan and Kyle would be there for them after tonight, he knew that for a fact, he knew his friends better then anyone else. That and he could tell the pair had something between them, he wasn't completely sure what but he knew it was there. Either way his friends would be there for them, and he would be able to ask them about Cartmen to see if they had the same feeling he did.

* * *

School had been same old same old but it was boring and safe, that helped put Butters nerves at ease, he walked home talking to Kenny happily. He had managed to ace his geology test and was feeling pretty good about his french speaking test that was coming up as well. Kenny hummed as he listened to him with a smile on his face as he gave words of praise, he looked up seeing that they were already at Stan's house and motioned for Butters to move over to him as they walked up to the doors. Butters swallowed getting nervous again as Kenny smiled at him.

"Don't worry Buttercup, it's Stan and Kyle their our friends, no matter what happened their not gonna out you or anything." Kenny said pulling his hood down as he knocked on the door, Butters mashed his knuckles together and let out a breath nodding.

"Y-yeah... I guess you're right Kenny, I'm getting fed up over nothing. Sorry." He said looking down as Kenny rubbed his hair chuckling.

"No need to say sorry, now lets have a good time like any other time we've come over here." He said as Kyle opened the door and smiled at the two.

"There you are, Stan was wondering when you would show up, come on we already ordered pizza." The pair entered saying their hellos as Stan waved at them from the couch with the tv remote in his hand and the hangover on the tv.

"Come on you guys the repeat just stared hurry up!" Kenny laughed and moved over sitting down next to him as he looked at the movie.

"The hangover huh? You think that could ever be us one day?" Stan snorted as Kyle and Butters sat down as well looking over.

"No way, Kyle and Butters wouldn't get blacked out drunk and you and I would just pass out instead of getting into such insane shit. But hey maybe you could bring back some cute hooker? Who knows." He said with a shrug as Kenny gave a nervous laugh and looked over at Butters with a look that said he would never. Butters just rolled his eyes and smiled at him he knew he wouldn't.

"I'm pretty sure I'm a lightweight as well, so I would pass on drinking entirely." Butters spoke up as the movie started, Kyle snickered at the thought.

"Butters I think you would be an amazing drunk, going around being happy with everyone. At least that's what I think, maybe you're like, the most aggressive drunk in the world since you're so happy sober." Stan disagreed as they all started to talk and joke about who would be what kind of drunk and why. Kenny was usually laughing the hardest at what they came up for him cause it was so out there sometimes. Made him nearly fall off the couch and break something, after the pizza showed up they tampered off talking to just watching and laughing at the movie, the second one was on next and they watched that two before seeing the time and deciding since it was getting dark they should start packing up and heading home for the weekend. Kenny grabbed his backpack before moving over to Butters and nodding at him, Butters bit his lip before nodding back to him. The pair turned to Stan and Kyle as they spoke to each other as Kenny stepped over.

"Hey Stan, Kyle? We have something we need to tell you know." He said seriously, they quieted down right away at the tone of his voice and looked over at him blinking in surprise.

"Whoa, what's up Kenny?" Stan said with a frown as Butters moved forward hiding behind Kenny with worried face as Kenny ran a hand threw his hair.

"Well uh... I'm gonna be blunt cause I trust you two." He grabbed Butters hand and pulled him forward kissing him on the cheek. He stood up straight and looked over to the shocked faces of his friends. "Butters and I are dating, we have been for about a week." Butters watched the two biting his lip as Stan and Kyle looked at each other in thought and surprise. After a few tense moments they both smiled and burst out laughing causing Butters and Kenny to blink in shock.

"W-what's so funny you two?" Butters muttered watching them as he let his lip go for a moment. Kyle moved over with a grin and hugged Butters tightly.

"Aww you two have no idea how long we've been waiting for this to happen! We always knew you two just fit together in a perfect way, and now it's coming true! Oh wait, who confessed first?!" he smiled as Butters blinked taken by surprise with all of this. Kenny let out a breath and chuckled running a hand threw his hair.

"Oh my god you two... of course you would. I confessed to Butters, after so much happened, I didn't want to hide my feelings in the shadows anymore." He said embarrassed rubbing his cheek. Stan pumped a fist and laughed.

"Alright! Kyle you own me 20 bucks!"

"Awww damn it." Kyle huffed sitting down on the couch crossing his arms. Butters and Kenny looked at each other in confusion before it clicked for Butters as his mouth dropped open.

"W-wait did you make a bet on who would confess first?!" He was shocked and taken for a loop as the two looked over and nodded Stan rubbing his head.

"We could see that you two were interested in each other so... we bet on who would crack first." Butters pouted at them as Kenny snickered, actually Butters confessed first considering how Kenny found out about his feelings but he couldn't really say that. Maybe one day he would tell just to see their reactions.

"I can't believe you guys... that's totally something you would do." Kenny snickered as Butters let a smile grow on his face, well at least they were accepting, that quelled that fear thankfully. He checked the clock and noticed it was getting late.

"I should get going you guys, see you soon alright?" Butters said as he walked towards the door as Kenny hugged him goodbye kissing his cheek.

"Stay safe I have to talk to these two for a bit. See you tomorrow alright?" He said as Butters smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow Kenny." He said throwing his backpack over his shoulder and walking out closing the door behind him. Kenny watched him go with a small smile before turning to the others with a serious face.

"I need to talk to you two about something important. It's about Cartmen." Kenny said as Kyle and Stan looked at each other and swallowed. They had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

Butters was walking back to his house humming happily, that had gone so much better then he thought it would! Kyle and Stan supported them, he got pizza and he also had a date with Kenny tomorrow! Things really were looking up for him, he giggled and started to hum gently as he walked down the street as the street lights turned on. Butters eventually stopped humming as he kept moving and frowned.

He could hear someone's footsteps... they had been behind him for a few minutes now. He tried not to think too much of it as he sped up slightly pulling his jacket tighter as the wind blew against him. Geeze he hated the cold sometimes, the red on his face slowly drained as he realized that the footsteps had spend up as well, this wasn't just some random person at this time of night. Butters swallowed and kept walking as his nerves started to get the best of him, he kept facing forward and tried not to look back to let the person know he knew what was going on.

Then the person behind him sped up again, the sound of the footsteps getting closed set of one of Butters best responses.

He booked it.

Butters started sprinting down the street panting as he quickly turned the corner and dashed home not stopping to hear if the footsteps were still following him. He put his key in the door and shoved it open quickly before freezing at the inside of his house.

It was completely destroyed, like some kind of major fight had happened. Butters quickly pulled out his key and slammed the door shut locking it before hurrying inside and looking around.

"M-Mom?! Mom where are you?!" He shouted moving threw the house, the living room and hallway were a mess, the kitchen was fine and so was upstairs.

But his parents were no where to be seen.

* * *

Alright again, maybe a bit rushed in my opinion but school is not being kind to me right now so doing what I can! Also doesn't help that I've started to write a new story but inspiration struck and I really wanted to write it down. I have a sneak peak after the authors note but right now I only have a main idea, not even a name for it yet!

Anyways more cliffhangers awesome, and the story is gonna be picking up more and there will be timeskips but I'll let you know when those happen.

If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review!

Until next time guys

Lyn out~

* * *

Sneak Peak for the new story.

The others watched on in shock as he pulled himself out of the crater coughing up smoke, he brushed a hand over his eye before opening them both and looking over to his friends in shock.

"G-guys I can explain this..." He said weakly getting to his knees, his hair was tipped a glowing red as sparks fell from it as one of his friends swallowed.

"E-explain?! You're like some kind of god dude!" He laughed nervously as he pushed his hair back.

"W-well not really, I'm actually a Kupua... here I guess I should try to explain, sit down this might be a shock despite how short it is. I'm afraid not even I know everything about it."


	23. Chapter 22

Butters felt everything crashing down on him the moment he saw that his parents were gone. His father was an asshole and maybe he deserved it, but where was his mother? She didn't- fuck. He started to run around the house and locked everything, windows, doors anything he could think of before slamming his parents door open panting he noticed it was a huge mess as well and teared up. This couldn't be happening, everything was picking up- damn it what the hell was this?!

"god damn it..." he said weakly as his arms went limp at his sides, why was something always happening to ruin his happiness? "God damn it.." He said tearing up as he ran a hand threw his hair. Nothing was ever simple, Chaos, Majorine, Dougie, Kenny, his parents. "God damn it." He said gritting his teeth as he looked around the room one last time. "GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed grabbing the closest thing to him, which was one of his mothers perfumes, and chucked it all their bed frame as hard as he could. It shattered on impact and glass and liquid went everywhere. He grabbed his hair and pulled at his screaming at himself, nothing ever went right! He was either some kind of scape goat, or a god damn joke to everyone! Now he couldn't even protect his family! Maybe his father deserved it but not his mother, not the women that fucking at least tried to raise him! He took a breath and stood up trying to calm down as he walked off, he needed to get his phone and call someone, anyone. He needed to let someone know, he needed help.

He moved threw the living room and picked up his jacket pulling his phone out of his pocket, he looked at his contact list before the house phone rang, he jumped and looked over to it before letting out a breath and picking it up answering it. Who on earth would be calling right now, he was a bit busy, he picked up the phone and let out a breath.

"Hello?" He said glancing back towards the door.

 _"If you value your mothers life you'll stay quite about all of this."_ A static voice crackled threw the receiver making Butters tense up like someone was dragging an ice cold knife down his spine.

"Where is my mother." He hissed shaking as he looked at the phone in hate. The static voice crackled a bit like it was laughing as Butters got goosebumps along his neck.

 _"That is not information that you need to know. I'm just giving you the warning now, try to squeal and you'll be finding pieces of here for months on."_ the voice sounded amused as Butters teared up again.

"You sick son of whatever you are! Why are you doing this?!" He said his voice cracking, he wasn't happy about that but the other person seemed to find it hilarious.

 _"Because_ _ **Leopold**_ _,"_ The voice hissed his real name in a way that made him want to hurl. _"I want to see you fall apart. Break into a million pieces the moment you're dropped to the floor. Like the perfect snicker doodle, the moment I pick you up you're going to snap under the weight. I want to see you snap Leopold, in a way where no one will ever be able to put you back together again."_ Before Butters could even think of a response the dial tone went off letting him know it had ended, he was standing in his living room frozen at what he had just learned. He let out a weak breath as the phone slipped from his hand and made a thump against the floor he couldn't even hear. He couldn't think, the voice just kept repeating in his head, eventually the world started to tip and he stumbled backwards holding his head as the stress collapsed on him, he could barley think, he didn't even notice the sound of the door opening again after the door had been unlocked. He closed his eyes tearing up as he took a breath.

Then there was a sharp pain in his head, it felt like ever nerve in his body had been set alight with lighting. His eyes snapped open as his pupils shrunk in the pain, he wheezed out one last word before the world completely went sideways and he fell to the floor.

"mom..."

Butters body collapsed against the floor and didn't move after that.

* * *

Kenny had been talking to Kyle and Stan before a horrible feeling crawled up his spine. He didn't hear a word Kyle was saying about Cartmen after that as it felt like the world was closing in on him, what was this? Why did he feel like a disaster was coming? He swallowed trying to gain his bearings as Stan caught noticed of his state.

"Whoa, fuck Kenny are you okay? You're really pale." He moved away from Kyle worried as said boy blinked and looked up at Kenny again before noticing the same thing.

"Hey what's wrong?" He said worried as Kenny let out a weak breath.

"I-I don't know, I just got.. got some kind of dark feeling eating me up inside all the sudden." He grabbed his chest with a grimace as he tried to calm down, it only felt like it was getting worse though. He swallowed as he checked the time, it was a bit late but it wasn't anything too bad. Karen was safe at home, Kevin texted him and Butters had walked home-

Oh god Butters.

Had something happened to his Buttercup?! Kenny stood up quickly looking panicked and threw the other two for a start.

"Kenny?- Hey Kenny where are you going?!" Kyle called out as Kenny bolted to the door and practically threw it open.

"Watch my stuff I have to go check something!" He yelled back sprinting down the street towards Butters house, he knew his parents would be back by now but it didn't matter. He just had to know, he had to know he was okay. Kenny turned the corner and stopped nearly slipping on some ice as he slid a foot or so as he looked up at the figure watching his boyfriends house, he knew that form anywhere, and that damn shine from those glasses. His face turned into a snarl, whatever Dougie was trying to do wasn't going to fly tonight. Not over his dead body! He stepped forward towards the other boy who didn't seem to notice him at all until he was a few feet from him, whatever had caused him to zone out seemed to stop distracting him as he snapped up to see a rather pissed looking Kenny and froze before glancing back at Butters house before bolting. Kenny wasn't having this though.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" He screamed chasing after Dougie will the look of someone ready to kill. He didn't take to notice the look of fear and regret Dougie had on his face before he noticed Kenny, or his shaking hands that he had been trying to still.

He didn't know that Butters house was completely dark and his boyfriend was passed out cold on the floor in a wreckage of the house, then again.

Maybe it was better that he didn't.

* * *

I put a lot of secrets in this chapter, hope their not to transparent for you guys hehe not the best at that.

Anyways I have news! That small idea I had for a story has become a full blown Au with the help of a friend of mine, I've also started to write it out on paper and honestly, it took about ten sides of binder paper to just finish up the backstory and prelude! So by next Friday it should be ready enough to start posting, I hope by then I will be able to show you all my next big story.

Illogically Mythological.

(Added in last minute) Also quick question, would it help if I set up some kind of tumblr for my stories and ideas? I do have a few things I want to try to draw I'm just kinda bad at drawing. Let me know.

If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review and tell me what you liked!

Until next time everyone!

Lyn out~


	24. Chapter 23

The moment Dougie had ran from seeing him he knew something was up, in his anger he had the passing thought that he should have checked on his boyfriend first but he was just too pissed at the moment to do so. So he chased after the red head with a look ready to kill the a body ready to do it. They ended up near the park before Kenny caught up enough to tackle him to the floor. Dougie's yelp was rather satisfying as they both crashed into the snow and started to wrestle.

"Ack- what the fuck is your problem!" Dougie screamed at him getting a hand under his hood and pulling his head away from him by his hair causing Kenny to hiss.

"You're my- ngh- god damn problem Dougie!" He hissed punching him in the gut causing him to let go. "What were you doing at Butters house huh?!"

"None of your fucking business! You don't need to know everything we do!" Kenny nearly saw red at that remark and hissed grabbing him by his hair

"Oh yeah?! Well if I remember correctly Butters had been with me all day! So you just stalk his house and say you were hanging out? Yeah right! Now I'm giving you another chance, what were you doing there?!" Dougie had his eyes clothes from his hair being pulled and punched Kenny in the chin before shoving him off him and scrambling away in a panic.

"Fuck off McCormick!" He screamed back as Kenny got up holding a bloody nose and chased after him again.

"You're a dead man Conell! I've let you stay around Butters long enough already!" He screamed running after him again.

* * *

Dougie had bolted from the area in the park and ducked into town into the many alleyways this town had, he held his chest trying to catch his breath. He hadn't expected Kenny to be heading for Butters house, at least he caught him when he was outside and not inside or coming out, he wasn't sure if he would have left alive then. He looked around before grabbing a small case out of his jacket pocket, he had to keep this safe for now, until he could get back to Butters. He looked around before jumping onto a fire escape and climbing up with a bit of effort but he managed to make it up rather easily. He quickly ran along the roofs heading to the one place he and Butters always fell back on when they needed to get away from something.

The U-Store-it facility.

He slid down the side of a building and pushed threw the entrance looking around again to make sure Kenny hadn't followed him before slowing down into a walk, he let out a breath as he combed threw his hair with a small smile. Well that was almost fun in a way, he had gotten to spill the poor boys blood as well, almost makes up for the fucking hair he ripped out. His curls did not look good when they were missing chunks! Dougie took a breath and pushed threw another door into a row of facilities, this town really never checked anything, people could do whatever the fuck they wanted here and no one would bat an eye. Of course that was helpful for him right now.

Dougie smirked as he undressed and put on his old costume shivering as he slipped on his other sliver coated glasses. Oh it felt so good to be General Disarray again. Hm... no he shouldn't soil the name Chaos gave him as his right hand man, he pulled off the G D on his outfit carefully and cracked his neck as he walked up to another room grabbing a clipboard and paper right outside it. What would be a good name while he did this... Oh, he had the perfect idea, General Disarray was Professor Chaos' right hand man, right now he went under a different name. One ready to cause more then just chaos. One that would cause fear, yes that would be perfect.

Right now he was Apathy, and he was ready to achieve his goals threw fear and bloodshed. He pushed a door open and smiled evilly grabbing the small oyster sucker from the table beside him.

"Let's get back to work shall we? Still need that signature." He said closing the door laughing as someone's voice was cut off in noise.

* * *

Kenny was pissed- no.

Kenny was fucking livid right now.

The damn bastard had escaped in the ally and he couldn't find him anywhere, even after searching all over, he must have gone to the roofs to cover ground away from him. Kenny kicked over a trash can huffing at himself angrily, he couldn't believe he just let him get away! He better have bruises where Kenny punched him. He had made sure to hit harder then usual when he was wrestling for him. He let out a breath and rubbed his head trying to get rid of the anger head ache he was giving himself and started to walk back towards his house before pausing. He turned around and went in the direction of Butters house with a determined glare, he would figure out what he was doing there, Butters would tell him without a second thought. He just hopped he was still awake by now, the moon had completely risen in the sky and it was rather cold. Kenny pulled his parka up tighter as he looked forward down the street, god tonight had turned into a mess hadn't it?

He turned down onto Butters street and looked over before pausing at seeing a body smoking under one of the street lamps. He blinked in surprise as he recognized the form and moved over wondering what the fuck he was doing out here.

"(Cartmen? What the fuck are you doing out here smoking?)" He asked confused looking up and down at him as Cartmen blinked and looked over before his lip curled up at Kenny

"What I can't spend some time away from all the people my mother brings over and chill out with some good shit? Geeze Kenny you're poor not stupid come on fucker." He said pulling another drag of what Kenny noticed was a rolled smoke, he blinked in surprise.

"(You got weed? Where on earth did you get that from?)" Cartmen laughed at him and rolled his eyes.

"I stole it from my mom, she has a stash and trust me she wont notice if one joint is gone. Look I don't feel like answering questions of a guy that has no reason to be out here." He said looking over with a glare "So why are you out here bugging me when you're suppose to be at Stan's? And yeah, If fucking found out about your little sleepover, I just didn't crash it cause sleepovers are for fags." he said looking at him as Kenny blinked and rubbed his hands together, well that was kinda awkward...

"(Well uh, fuck, I'm going to check on Butters.)" he said plainly as Cartmen blinked, his eyes flashing in surprise and... anger? Well no that was understandable... but there was something else, something he couldn't read before it vanished

"Why the fuck do you want to check on that faggot? He can go get stabbed in some ally for all I care." Kenny felt a spark of anger, no one knew they were dating but that didn't mean he would just let people talk about his buttercup like that.

"(Hey fuck you Cartmen. Butters is my friend just like Stan and Kyle and you, if I want to check on him I'm going to check on him so I know nothing is wrong. If you're gonna be pissy about it this conversation is over.)" Kenny said huffing as he started to walk forward pausing as Cartmen stepped forward quickly.

"W-wait! You can't really want to go check on him, he'd be asleep in one of his stupid onesees right now or something." He said huffing as Kenny stopped and looked at him.

"(Why the fuck do you know what type of pajamas he wears?)" When Cartmen went quite Kenny stepped forward his face going red in anger "(Did you break into his house again to look threw his shit?! Damn it Cartmen we all told you it was time to stop that stupid shit!)"

"Hey! Look at it from my perspective Kenny! The guy is obviously insane he put me in the hospital! I just need something to make sure he doesn't try anything ever again." Kenny glared at Cartmen in disgust.

"(God I'm fucking done with you, I'm warning you one last time Cartmen. Stay. Away. From. Butters.)" He hissed before he pushed him aside and started to walk forward again.

Cartmen watched him and went red in the face in anger. Kenny didn't tell him what to do! The fucking poor kid was not going to defend that stupid fag! Not his best friend, he would make sure of it.

Cartmen stepped forward and shoved Kenny as hard as he could taking him by surprise and sending him forward. Cartmen tripped his legs out from under him causing him to smack into the pavement with no time to defend himself and knocked him out cold on the floor. The fat boy moved forward and picked Kenny up throwing him over his shoulder.

"You're not doing anything Kenny, come on poor boy." He muttered walking off in the way of Stan's house. What a fucking night, he just wanted to smoke his victory joint and now he had to help the stupid poor kid not make dumb mistakes by associating himself with a psychopath. Kenny was lucky he was such a good friend. He left Kenny on Stan's doorstep and smashed on the door before leaving him to be found by whoever would open the door.

* * *

And a wrap on another chapter, Kenny was knocked out, Dougie is doing something and Butters is still out cold on the floor. Such fun I know, but hey, stuff is picking up and it's gonna continue that way hopefully. Not much to say for this story at the moment been a bit wrapped up in writing the other one. I will not neglect this one though I promise!

If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and tell me what you liked!

Until next time everyone

Lyn out~


	25. Chapter 24

It was already noon the next day when Butters finally woke up. His eyes opened and grimaced at the light shining threw the windows, his neck felt horrible, fuck he must have hit it when he passed out yesterday...

Yesterday...

Butters shot up and looking around quickly still seeing that the house was a mess and yesterday hadn't been some bad nightmare, his parents where one and he had to keep his mouth shut to keep them safe.

"Fuck- fuck fuck!" He stood up quickly and rushed out the living room as well as seeing what time it was, he was late for meeting up with Dougie, he felt horrible and he didn't notice he didn't have his phone until he was already running down the block, by then he decided it was too late to go back for it and kept running.

He decided for the moment to ignore the slight pain in his head, or the quite, he was to panicked to even notice really. Turning the corner he saw Dougie waiting outside of Tweek bro's with a worried face and looked over at him surprised as he ran up panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"I-I remember, why I-I'm not... on... track." He said coughing as Dougie rubbed his back with a frown.

"Lets get you some water." He said helping him inside.

* * *

(A few hours before that)

Stan had found Kenny after the pounding on his door last night, moving away from Kyle as they watched a movie he almost screamed like a girl when he saw his friend out cold on his doorstep bleeding from a cut on his head

"Holy shit- Kyle help me!" They had carried him inside and warmed him up seeing that he was still alive and not hypothermic thankfully, he didn't wake up for a while though, Kyle suggested that he may had gotten a concussion but neither were really sure how to test it or help him, so they just let him sleep. Kenny woke up the next morning and looked at them both confused to what was going on and why he wasn't wearing his clothes. They all sat down talking about it.

"So I was on your porch last night just like that?" Kenny said surprised as Stan nodded

"Yeah dude, you scared the shit out of us what happened to you?" Kenny opened his mouth to tell them before pausing and looking confused as he looked down.

"I... I don't know. I ran out of here for- for something but- fuck after I left your house everything's a blank." He sounded worried not understanding what could have happened as Kyle looked over.

"Maybe you fucked up your memory from a head wound or something, there was a small cut on your head and it's bruising now. But I doubt just from whatever gave you that it won't be too bad, it'll most likely come back in time, right now though you need to relax Kenny make sure you don't make it any worse. Come on i'm sure there's something on TV right now so lets try that." Kenny frowned but nodded after a few moments.

"Yeah alright, that sounds pretty nice to be honest. Hey Stan can I have something hot to drink?" Said boy nodded and stood up heading to the kitchen.

"Course, you and Kyle get comfortable, I'm gonna make us all hot coco." He said vanishing into the kitchen as the orange pair moved over and plopped down onto the couch.

"Still... surprised at you Kenny, you're usually... I dunno you're good with remembering things and such." Kenny nodded and sighed.

"Yeah it's bugging me but what can I do but wait and try to see what happens? I just hope whatever happened last night comes back to me, that and it wasn't too important." Kyle just nodded as the TV powered on and they started to scroll threw channels, Kenny let Kyle choose as he looked out the window with a fist on his chin as he thought, whatever happened, well until he could remember he could wait. He pulled out his phone and texted Butters slipping it back away not expecting him to be up yet, the boy had a pretty cute habit of sleeping in on the weekends.

* * *

Butters had gotten his water and was doing much better as him and Dougie talked as they walked around town joking and laughing about things, they decided to take the long way pass the U-store it and Stark's pond before heading back to Dougie's house to play games, they were getting close to the U-store-it as Dougie made a joke about the marry fuck kill game that cause Butters to hunch over laughing at who he picked.

"Pffyhahah! Dougie there's nooo way i'd ever fuck Jennifer Lopez! That body may have done somethin when we were all younger but my eyes have moved on." He said as Dougie snickered and cleaned his glasses.

"Alright alright then uh... oh out of the kids in south park. Fuck, Marry, Kill." He said with a huge grin as Butters blushed and thought about it.

"Aww geeze that's a weird one uh... okay easy one, kill Cartmen, fat fuck." He said in a way Dougie burst out laughing again and grabbed Butters' arm to keep himself stable, Butters smiled at that as he continued "Fuck... oh okay don't tell anyone but Wendy." He said with a grin as Dougie blinked.

"Testaburger? Dude Token would cut off your nuts!" He said in surprise as Butters shook his head.

"No one has to know! Besides... I think Token is bi and he's been looking over Clyde." Butters said quietly as Dougie gasped looking at him before leaning in.

"Tell me more." Butters smirked and shook his head

"Nu-uh mister! Not my place to tell beside, I still have marry..." Butters thought about it and blushed as Kenny showed up in his mind and shook his head, no he shouldn't be thinking like that, at least-not yet, they were still pretty young after all. "I dunno." He said rubbing his head as he tried to push those thoughts out of his mind before looking back over to Dougie. "What about you with everyone in this town?" He grinned and leaned over at him "Am I somewhere on that last?" He teased as Dougie went a bright red basically matching his head.

"O-Oh my god no!" Butters snickered at that as Dougie looked away bashfully pulling lightly on a few of his curls, his glasses fell down off his nose but he didn't push them back giving Butters a glimpse of his eyes "T-to be honest you're like a big brother to me... perfect-" He slapped a hand over his mouth as Butters stopped and looked over at him in shock, had he heard that right? Did Dougie say-?

"D-did-?" Dougie quickly pushed his glasses up and turned away from him.

"N-Never mind!" He said quickly before bolting off towards the U-Store it and dashed inside, Butters blinked in shock before chasing after him- oh god he didn't mean for it to sound like that.

"Dougie! Dougie wait please!" He called out following him threw the facility, he remembered them using it during their days of being Professor Chaos and General Disarray. He missed those days, things were so much simpler... It took a bit more running but he managed to catch up and corner Dougie seeing him curled up and hiding behind one of the buildings. Butters walked over quietly with a small frown as he crouched down once he came upon him. "Dougie-" He started but was quickly cut off.

"Please... please don't..." He said weakly hiding behind his arms and glasses. "Just forget what I said please... I-I can't take knowing you'll hate me for this..." His voice cracked making Butters heart shatter slightly "So please... f-forget it..." Butters frowned and reached out an arm placing a hand gently on Dougie's shoulder causing him to look up, he had tears in his eyes and his face was red- as if he was about to start bawling.

"Dougie... you're so dense sometimes." Butters said softly before pulling him into a hug "I'd be... I'd be honored if you really thought of someone like me could even start to be your big brother." Butters said with a smile as Dougie snapped up to look at him his glasses nearly falling off his face in the shock.

"R-really? You really mean that?" His voice sounded hopeful as Butters chuckled and helped them both up.

"More then anything, you and me were basically siblings a few years ago. I want to have that connection with you again, the awesome little brother." He said with a smile as Dougie's tears came back with a vengeance, he threw his arms around Butters and started to sob.

"O-Oh god I'm so happy! I-I always thought you would just leave me behind! You were the only one that let me do anything with you! I'm an outcast in my own grade cause I played with you guys and your grade basically hates me cause im younger and a ginger! Butterssss." He slurred out hugging him tightly as Butters smiled trying not to tear up himself.

"We can change that, I know we can, now come on. Siblings don't let each other cry right?" He said rubbing away Dougie's tears as the red-headed boy smiled and nodded stepping away to clean up his face.

"Y-yeah." He said rubbing away, after he got decent enough he fixed his glasses and shoved his hands into his pockets with a huge grin. It nearly split his face with how happy he looked. Butters smiled back and chuckled slightly at him.

Then moments later pain burst from the back of his head as if someone had just hit him with a baseball bat causing him to hold his head and crouch down choking

"A-Augh!" He wheezed out as his head pulsed angrily at the feeling of anything, even just him breathing. Dougie was immediately next to him in worry and fear.

"Butters! Hey- what's wrong?!" Butters could barley hear him, in fact, he could barley hear anything, it felt like everything was fading away including the pain actually... it almost felt nice. The last thing he felt was him falling back onto the floor and how cold it was. Moments later he was opening his eyes again and sitting up with a frantic gasp as he grabbed at his shirt and looked around panicked as Dougie watched him looking freaked out.

"Dear god are you okay?! You passed out for a few seconds!" He grabbed his arms as Butters blinked as he focused in on him.

"Dougie?" He said confused as Dougie blinked and looked at him in shock, his eyes, his voice- no- no it couldn't be.

"Chaos?" He said weakly.

* * *

And that's the wrap! I have been waiting to write this twist out for a while, though no one's gonna have any idea what's going on yet but me XD But heyyyy I digress, it's getting serious!

But there it is, why Dougie is so determined to have Butters by his side, he sees him as the perfect older brother he doesn't want to loose. Now their alone and Kenny doesn't even remember what on earth happened last night, how fun.

How far long are we in the story? We're getting there I'll tell you that much. Honestly not completely sure myself lol

I'm working on it though! Not sure which ending I want to use yet to be honest. We'll see how it writes I guess.

If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Until next time everyone

Lyn out~


	26. Chapter 25

Chaos blinked as the world stopped being fuzzy around him, where... where was he? Why was Dougie here? Where- god where on earth had he been? As he thought back it made his stomach twist with his nerves as he sat down not even hearing Dougie trying to talk to him. It had been dark and something was... something had been keeping him from talking to the others. He could faintly hear Majorine but neither could even make any contact with Butters, like something had just completely blocked them off from his part of their mind. Then it just fell like something had grabbed him by his hair and threw him in control, he didn't want to be here, he never wanted to come out. And now it felt like he had whiplash and motion sickness all at once, god what was going on?

Chaos covered his mouth as he thought he might actually end up puking as he once again tried to gain his bearings, his neck was burning for some reason and the pain seemed to enjoy condensing at his head and giving him a horrible migraine.

'Ugh- fuck, Butters, Majorine? Are either of you there?' He thought weakly, but he got no reply, he swallowed at the thought of being completely alone, he couldn't even feel their thoughts. They could always hear each other no matter what- so what was going on? Why did it just make him feel so sick? The last thing he remembered was Butters freaking out because of his parent-

Chaos stood straight up before his knees buckled and he fell against Dougie with a groan who was freaking out. Fuck- Butters parents- they were both gone! They had tried to talk to him then- pain, all he could remember was pain. Their body had tensed up and convulsed before thankfully passing out but, none of them could talk afterwards. Were the other two okay? They had to be right? The sick feeling refused to go away as Chaos finally noticed a voice in his ear. Then he noticed it was screaming in his ear-

"CHAOS!" Dougie's face was red at the fact he had just screamed that out loud for who knows to hear but right now he was really worried about his friend, he wasn't responding and he kept going really pale. Was this some kind of side effect? But that made no sense nothing like this should be happening.

"I am two seconds away from slapping you! Come on just respond or something please!" Dougie whined shaking him as Chaos' eyes finally focused and pushed him away.

"Ugh- don't shake me I think i'm gonna hurl." He hissed standing up as he stumbled back slightly, Dougie brushed it off and hurried over to him helping him steady himself.

"Fuck... are you... are you really Chaos?" Dougie said worried as he watched him. Chaos blinked and frowned.

"I am but... wait how do you know that?" He hissed leaning in "We never told anyone." Dougie put his hands up taking a step back, he was off put by just how- aggressive Chaos could appear to be

"I-I heard you two arguing in the bathroom once! You and Butters, I kinda put two and two together... please don't be mad I didn't tell anyone I would never!" Dougie yelped as he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled up against Chaos who frankly looked rather pissed and started to sweat, okay this may have been a bad idea. Chaos stared at him with a heavy glare as he watched him trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not.

"For now... I'm not going to break your ribs, but you better prove that we can trust you. I'm not letting us get thrown into some kind of insane asylum Dougie." He said dropping him as Dougie caught his breath and nodded holding his shirt as he rubbed around his neck.

"I-I don't want that to happen either! Didn't... don't you now what we were just talking about?" He said weakly looking at him "Don't you guys- share memories or something?" Chaos looked at him in confusion and looked away for a moment.

"We do but, I haven't been able to make any contact with him lately, after last night something cut us off. It's completely blank, what were you talking about?" He asked as Dougie watched him, he was quite as he looked at him, then he looked hurt almost but mostly angry at something.

"I...I don't know if I can repeat it right now, do you want to come back to my house? Maybe I can help or something..." He said looking away as he shoved his hands in his pockets again. Chaos frowned at that and looked around, the U-Store-it place, it had been awhile since they had come here...

"Well I have no one else to go to, lets go. I'm getting a bad feeling here." He muttered thinking he had just heard someone scream something. Dougie had a blank face and took a breath nodding as he walked past him grabbing his hand.

"Of course, come on I never really liked this place after we stopped playing our games."

* * *

Any conversation after that was slightly awkward and forced so the pair just fell into silence as they, Chaos wasn't very good at making conversations without Butters or Majorine to help him threw and feel not threatened but neither of them where there right now. Sure it seemed silly to be threatened by Dougie but there was an air around him at the moment that screamed he shouldn't be messed with at the moment. Maybe he just didn't expect him to be so violent, but that was his fault for assuming, he was Chaos, the super villain that enjoyed kicking the shit out of Cartmen.

Dougie on the other had just had too much going threw his mind at the moment, what had gone wrong? He thought he knew what would happen to a tee, the switches weren't suppose to be painful and they should have still been able to talk to each other so why? What had he done wrong? How could he fix it? He wasn't just going to leave this until he made sure Butters was going to be okay in the end of it all. He had to... he just had to watch out for Kenny in all of this.

When they showed up at Dougie's house he unlocked it and pushed the door open walking inside with a small frown as Chaos looked around.

"Your parents aren't here?" He asked as Dougie shook his head.

"Their somewhere on a cruise ship right now, since im old enough to not die when i'm alone they don't really stick around a lot." He sighed heading to his room as Chaos blinked in surprise and frowned following after him, overbearing parents or no parents at all, geeze the two were complete opposites... maybe that's why the got along so well?

"Sorry didn't want to bring up anything sore just not..." Dougie cut him off taking off his glasses and sighing

"Use to it, I know, lets just drop it okay? Come on in and we can get to work." He sounded really tired as he ducked inside his room leaving Chaos to follow after him, he brushed his hair back with a weak frown. That was a sore topic... just how often where they gone?

* * *

Kenny was worried, it was pretty late in the day and Butters still hadn't responding to him, sure he liked to sleep in on Saturdays but this was getting to be a bit much. He hadn't even gotten up to eat or something? That didn't seem like Butters or his routine, and he knew Butters kept to his routine no matter what.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go check on Butters, he hasn't texted me at all we told you two about us last night." He said standing up waving at the pair as they looked over and nodded.

"See ya Kenny." Stan said as Kyle stretched and lied down on his spot.

"Try not to fall alright?" Kenny snorted and closed the door behind him.

"Fall huh?" He muttered as he walked off in the direction of Butters house, he scratched his head as he thought about it before a memory flashed by making him stop.

 _Cartmen and him had been talking before he came up from behind and shoved him forward. He couldn't even react before his legs were swept out from under him causing him to take the full force of the blow to the head._

Kenny grabbed his head groaning as he closed his eyes shaking his head for a moment before looking straight at Cartmen's house down the street gaining a bad feeling.

"What the hell... why did he do that?" He said swallowing as he rubbed the still sore bruise on his head. He needed to find Butters and calmed down, he quickly turned and jumped over a fence deciding to cut threw a few backyards then risk being seen by Cartmen again. And Butters wouldn't mind if he cut threw his room, he always did leave his window unlocked for him.

One quick climb up the tree on the side of the house and Kenny pulled himself threw the window with a smile.

"Buttercupppp~ I've come to say helloooo." He said happily as he jumped onto the bed. He blinked as he noticed the bed was empty and made, so Butters was up? Then why hadn't he texted him back? "Butters?" He said confused walking around his room for a moment before pushing his door open and peaking his head out, first thing he noticed was the very heavy smell of perfume that made him feel sick almost. He sneezed and walked to his parents room pausing as he swallowed and pushed the ajar door open just enough to peak threw. He nearly fell forward threw the door and quickly threw it open looking around, the whole bedroom was a mess, like it had been completely ransacked. He noticed a shattered perfume bottle on the floor and quickly put two and two together from where the smell was coming from. Kenny swallowed and turned around moving threw the hallway trying to hear anything, but the house was completely silent.

"B-Butters... come out now please you're scaring me." He said walking downstairs, he froze at seeing that the whole house had been completely destroyed in some kind of fight "Oh my god... Butters?!" He cried out running around the house trying to find some kind of trace of his boyfriend, he stopped when something caught his eye and ran over to it picking it up with a shaking hand. It was Butters cell phone... "Oh god please no..." he whimpered, what had happened last night?! Fuck why couldn't he remember?! He noticed the phone was still on and quickly typed in his password trying to see if anything was on it. Nothing other then his own text messaged... he flipped to the calls and looked before freezing at a unknown one. He squinted his eyes at it, wait... he fucking knew that number! His horror quickly turned to rage as he held his boyfriend's phone tightly.

"You're so fucking dead!" He hissed running out the door.

* * *

Another chapter down, Dougie and Chaos are trying to find a solution to a problem no one knows how it happened and Kenny is about to murder a mofo. Fun times for everyone right? Hah yeah, anyways I believe I have chosen an ending for this story I am please with but we'll just have to see.

I have family over for a birthday so Sundays chapter might be posted on monday warning everyone now if something comes up. Sorry bout that!

Also my new story is posted so please check that out! i'm really excited for it :3

Until next time everyone

Lyn out~


	27. Chapter 26

Quick blood warning for this chapter! Just to let anyone know who isn't good with that kind of thing, as well as a small trigger with suicide.

* * *

Chaos was sitting in Dougie's room looking around with a slight frown, it was so bare besides a few things, revolving around him and Dougie with a few things from school. Chaos looked around seeing it was usually Butters and Dougie or him and General Disarray, as well as what looked to be some aced test from school. Other then that everything was... surprisingly blank. Strange he didn't take Dougie as the type who wouldn't decorate as much as he could, but everything was in pretty good condition and his room was spotless, he wasn't sure how he felt about this.

Dougie was too busy typing up on his computer to even noticed the fact that Chaos was looking around his room, right now he was too busy reading threw a few websites and the documents he had gotten a while ago.

"Say Chaos, can you still not hear them?" Dougie spoke up after a bit as Chaos blinked and looked over to him frowning slightly

"No, still nothing. How do you know you can fix this Disarray?" He said not really thinking as Dougie blinked at the name before shaking his head and just going with it.

"Well to be honest I don't. But that's never stopped me from trying before." He said with a small smile as he went back to work. Chaos frowned at him and scratched his head before flinching and hissing pulling his hand away from his neck.

"Ow- fuck." He growled as Dougie blinked and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"My neck- I was rubbing it and it just hurt." He said as Dougie blinked and stood up moving over behind him and crouching down. He swallowed and looked away pushing his glasses up higher.

"I... I don't see anything wrong. Maybe phantom pain from earlier?" Chaos frowned and kept himself from touching the patch of skin again.

"I don't know... I'll just avoid touching it for now, gives me a head ache when I do." Chaos said looking away from Dougie as the boy rubbed his own neck, nothing could help the tense air right now. It was almost suffocating...

"Alright, just relax for now I'll get back to work." He said picking his computer up again and sighing as he went back to typing something, he would paused every now and then before shaking his head and getting back to work.

Chaos found the silence more painful without his other parts there to comfort him.

* * *

Kenny was practically stomping down the street with pure anger burning in his eyes, he may have no remembered everything that had happened enough but he knew enough from all the evidence in his face. He looked up to the house he approached in pure disgust and sneered before knocking on the door rather forcefully, the more he waited the more fed up he got until it finally opened. He saw who it was and grabbed his shirt shoving him inside and slamming the door behind him pinning the guy to the wall.

"Where is he fatass?" Kenny snarled at a rather startled looking Cartmen who was holding Kenny's arms away from his throat.

"E-ey! Dude what the fuck are you doing?! Let go of me!" He screamed as Kenny just tightened his grip and cracked Cartmen's head against the wall with a sneer as the boy coughed in pain.

"You're going to tell me where he is before I fucking send you back to the hospital Cartmen you hear me?!" He practically screamed as Cartmen looked at him startled and hissed one of his eyes closing slightly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I haven't done jack shit Kenny!"

"Bullshit! I know it was you! Now where is Butters Cartmen?!" Cartmen looked shocked and started to sputter

"B-Butters?! Why the fuck are you attacking me over that faggot?!" Kenny saw red and punched Cartmen in the throat for that comment.

"Because I know you had something to do with him vanishing! And don't think you can get out of it! The last person to call him was **your** mothers phone! I have it saved because I use to get drugs from here!" Cartmen froze and looked at him before hissing and struggling against him.

"I didn't cause him to vanish! Maybe he just finally wised up and did everyone a favor by offing himself!"

That was the last straw-

Kenny couldn't remember what happened last night, his boyfriend was missing along with his parents, and Cartmen just had the audacity to say that to his face.

"I'm going to kill you Cartmen!" Kenny screamed grabbing his shirt and throwing him against his table. "No one. I fucking say NO ONE! Says that about my boyfriend!" He screeched kicking Cartmen in between his ribs electing a scream from the boy who started to cough violently and looked at him in shock.

"B-boyfriend? K-kenny you can't be a fag! You and me where the only straight ones in our stupid group!" Kenny just scoffed at him and stepped over him.

"Yeah fucking right Cartmen. I'll love whoever I want and you're pushing the line, now i'm giving you one last chance. _Where is he?_ " Kenny hissed picking him up as Cartmen looked him in the eyes and grit his teeth.

"No... no you're not ruining this damn it." He hissed out grabbing Kenny by the neck as he started to choke him. Kenny instinctively grabbed his neck growling as the two started to fight and destroy Cartmen's living room.

Kenny had possibly re-fractured a few of Cartmen's ribs and he was used to break the table causing the break to be knocked out of him. Cartmen quickly grabbed him and dragged him to the basement throwing him down the stairs.

"I'm doing this for your own good Kenny! What i'm doing has to be done!" Cartmen said before slamming the door shut as Kenny screamed at him.

"This isn't over Cartmen, you fucking hear me?! _I'm going to find him!_ " Kenny screeched before coughing up a bit of blood, god knows what was wrong with him after getting thrown down those stairs... he looked around squinting in the dark as he started to feel around before switching on the lights and freezing at what he saw. He felt sick as he looked around at everything.

Cartmen had, profiles, on all of them. Him, Kyle, Stan, and Butters, even Craig's gang as well.

"What the fuck is this..." Kenny said quietly as he moved over looking at everything in shock, their homes, locks, fuck he even had what clothes a few of them wore on a regular bais. "I always knew Cartmen was a physco but... nothing like this." He said feeling sick at being around the boy for so long, why did he ever think Cartmen was going to get better again? He needed a way out of here and fast... He moved around a bit more before seeing a few different knives placed under certain peoples profiles and he decided to not look into it any further then that. Kenny reached out and picked one up looking at it in disgust, was he really planning on doing this?

A picture of Butters flashed in his mind and what Cartmen might do to him and he decided yes, yes he would.

Kenny put the knife to his neck and took a breath before shoving it in as deep as he could and ripped it out. The pain was horrible and he started to choke as he fell back to the floor convulsing as blood quickly drenched all of his body and floor around him. As everything faded to black he coughed again and let a smile show up on his face, sometimes his skill really was useful.

* * *

Dougie had given it another hour before slamming his laptop shut snarling as he rubbed his head letting out a breath.

"Damn it... god damn it." he muttered as Chaos looked over not able to help the sinking feeling in his gut.

"Nothing you can do to help?" He said quietly as Dougie looked at him, sorrow in his eyes.

"No I have a way to help but... I can't promise it will completely work, that and it's painful." He said looking away as Chaos blinked and stood up.

"Do it." He said as Dougie snapped back over to him in shock.

"W-wha-"

"I said do it." Chaos cut him off with a frown "If I have the chance to get back to normal I'll take it even if it hurts. I hate this silence alright? So just do it." Dougie looked at him and swallowed before standing up and moving to his pillow, he threw it to the side and reached down pulling out a black box, a case once Chaos got a closer look.

"Alright... just turn around and close your eyes. I can't do this if you're facing me, I don't want to." Chaos frowned at him and sighed before doing as he was told.

"You really should work on that but alright. Just get it over with." Dougie opened the case and walked over to him holding something as he swallowed.

"Alright... one, two..." Chaos felt Dougie grabbed him to cover his eyes and pulled him down before he felt a harsh pain in the back of his neck the moment Dougie pulled his hand off him "Three." He heard quietly as everything went dark.

Chaos collapsed against the floor.

Dougie was watching the whole scene as he shook from his nerves.

Kenny had just woken up as a spirit and was rushing off to find Butters or some trace of him.

Cartmen was heading towards the only other house Butters could have been at.

* * *

Another chapter down, honestly I stayed up much later then I should have writing this but I really wanted to try to stay on scheduled, even though it's technically posted on monday I finished it sunday night.

I have to admit, we're getting close to the climax of the story, I'm surprise so many people have liked it so much but it makes me happy. The twist and turns will be revealed soon as well! That's gonna be fun to write, sorry if the blood put anyone off but it was the best way to push the story in a bit.

If you all enjoyed please leave a review and tell me what you liked!

until next time everyone

Lyn out~


	28. Chapter 27

Butters felt like something was choking him, but he couldn't move to try to pry whatever it was off his neck. He didn't know why he couldn't move, it made him feel sick in some way. Something was wrong and he couldn't do anything about it, slowly he started to regain the strength to open his eyes and look a breath before the dark faded away from his sight as he slowly looked around feeling sluggish. He noticed he seemed to be in his room and blinked before adjusting his arms and stopped at feeling a heavy weight and the sound of chains. He looked down to see his arms where shackled and a chain on his neck telling the same for there as well, he grabbed the chain panicked as he pulled on it but found no slack and looking up in fear. Wasn't he just with Dougie?! What was going on?!

He looked over to his side and stopped at seeing a girl chained up to the wall on the other side of the room, long blonde hair, green ribbons, She was limp and he couldn't see her face but he knew her by heart and let out a weak breath.

"Majorine?" He said quietly in confusion before looking over to his right at the sound of chains moving, he noticed another boy, his hair usually pulled back now fallen in a style like his own over his face. The other boy groaned and pulled his arms again slowly waking up, Butters swallowed at seeing him chained up as well.

"Chaos..." He muttered as he looked down at his own hands, they were all pinned by their wrist and necks but their legs were completely free... good to know. He wanted to try to move, or do something but he couldn't find the strength to do anything but sit on the floor and move his head, it felt like he was paralyzed from the neck down. That didn't make sense though... this was his mind right? Otherwise the other two wouldn't be here, very less chained up. He bit his lip and looked back over at Majorine, she still wasn't moving...

"Majorine." He called out the best he could, she twitched, good, she was still there. At least he opened... "Majorine!" He cried out as her arm jerked as she took in a ragged breath as if she had woken up from a nightmare. He noticed that her head moved around before she started to struggle with the chains as well.

"Leo?" Butters blinked at his real name before looking back at Chaos who was squinting at him. "Is that you?" He let out a breath and nodded, before realizing Chaos most likely couldn't see that.

"Yes, it's me Chaos. I would say I'm grateful to see you again but... I'm not sure what's going on." He frowned as Chaos shook his head and grimaced at the hair falling in his eyes.

"I was with Dougie... he said he might be able to help. You're both here but... I can barley move... he did say he wasn't sure what would happen." Chaos muttered as Butters blinked.

"You were with Dougie? But I don't remember switching with you just... a lot of pain in the back of my head." He trailed off with a grimace remember it as Chaos frowned.

"I was dragged out from that... seems like we couldn't remember what happened though. I couldn't get threw to you two and I got desperate... I'm sorry." he said looking away as Butters blinked and frowned forcing his arms to move as he tried to lean forward.

"It's okay, I wouldn't want to be without you two either..." They both looked over at hearing the third voice to their trio finally speak up.

"Guys..?" Majorine sounded lethargic as she looked up her hair covering most of her face "Is that really you?" She sounded like she wanted to cry causing the other two to frown in concern as Chaos spoke up.

"Majorine, what's wrong? It's us." Their concern morphed to worry as Majorine looked at them tearing up before she started to sob.

"I-It really is you two! O-oh god I was so scared you two were gone! T-this thing just infected your mind Butters! I felt like I had gotten struck by lighting and I couldn't move! The chains appeared and everything went dark! I-I thought... I thought I had gotten destroyed..." She said as tears fell down her cheeks as Butters stomach dropped at the thought. This whole time, he hadn't noticed they were gone? Majorine had thought he gotten rid of her...

"Majorine I-I would never do that... oh god I was so caught up in everything with my parents- how did I not notice you two were gone..." He tensed at the thought and honestly felt sick. Chaos pulled on the chains and noticed he had enough slack to reach past his legs, maybe just enough to reach Butters if he stretched out enough as well.

"Don't beat yourself up Leo, there's been a lot happening..." Chaos muttered grabbing his hair and pushing it back, it had been annoying him like that. He looked over at the pair "Come on, raise your heads and let me see you two... it's gonna make us all feel better." He said as the other two agreed to themselves before looking up. Majorine pulling her hair behind her shoulders again and Butters adjusting his just right, they all looked at each other and froze.

They all had the heavy scar that Chaos had, Majorine's eyes and Butters face sculpt. Like they had all become the same person with different hair. Butters was the first to speak.

"W-what the?!"

* * *

Dougie didn't want to admit the feeling in his chest was guilt. He wanted to say it was his nerves because of all the stressful things he had been doing lately. But it was getting to the point he couldn't keep lying to himself anymore.

He was horrified with what he was doing, he hated it more then anything. But let god strike him down if he hadn't wanted to at first, just... to be able to be friends with Butters again. To have _someone_ care about him in his empty life, he wanted that more then anything and he was willing to do so much to be able to achieve it-

But now that he had to watch his friend on the floor passed out with an angry growing purple burn on the back of his neck. It made him want to throw up and take everything back. His breath hitched as he felt himself start to cry and bit his hand trying to stop himself- now wasn't the time to fall apart damn it! Butters needed you, you made this mess you had to fix it!

"Get it together Dougie, you still have work to do." He hissed to himself, he told himself those were not tears running down his cheeks, he was not cry. He didn't have the right to cry right now. He ran a hand threw his hair again and took a breath wiping his eyes before looking up at the sound of a knock, who the fuck would that be? He ignored it and turned back to Butters, he moved over and picked him up as gently as he could and moved him over to the bed to lie him down.

"R-rest up... I'll make this right okay? I promise you Butters." He muttered making sure he wouldn't have to lie on the burn on his neck. Dougie let out a breath and left his room moving down to the kitchen to get some water, he swirled the water around the glass watching it tiredly. Maybe Kenny was right? Maybe he didn't deserve to have Butters around... maybe he was just suppose to be alone... he had already done horrible things. And his parents were no help, maybe it was best to just stay away from everyone.

Dougie was lost in his thoughts as he tried to decide what he could do from here before pausing.

He heard breathing.

Dougie's breath caught as he spun around in shock, Butters could have woke up already? No he would have heard him coming down the stairs-

A knife quickly met Dougie's face as it slashed along it diagonally, a clear line from the right side of his chin to the left temple. Just passing over his eye. Dougie let out a scream and covered his face as his left eye was quickly drowned in blood and focused on his attacker before they dived again and shoved the knife through Dougie's stomach. He took in a breath of choked air before coughing up blood, it ran down his chin before he fell back against the wall and grabbed at his gut feeling the knife. He coughed violently and heaved in a breath as he grabbed the handle, he couldn't move to pull it out though. He couldn't move it hurt to much.

" _ **A** **-** **aughhh**_." Dougie wheezed in pain as he clutched at the knife- a pocket knife- as the person went upstairs without a care for Dougie. He couldn't bring himself to do anything- he couldn't move.

" _B-butter-ack_!" He coughed up more blood as he felt his shirt being soaked from the wound in his stomach. " _I-I'm sorry..._ "

* * *

Kenny was always one to trust his instincts, if something inside him told him to go check something or go to a certain place, well he did. He learned it really was the smartest choice since it's saved him from death so many times. A bit ironic considering now he followed his instincts to kill himself and move as a ghost.

And that's how he found himself at the very warehouse Mysterion and Chaos use to fight at as kids, he moved around as he took everything in for a moment before noticing how it was all different. There were items that didn't belong here. Things that were out of place.

He knew for certain that Cartmen was using this place to finish whatever he had chosen to start, and now that Kenny knew he was going to be ready to end it. He looked around and noticed multiple ways to hurt someone and growled at the thought of this happening to any of his friends. Or Butters. But for now, all he could do was wait until he came back within a few hours. He would need to do this fast, destroy this place before Cartmen came back as well as burn everything he had found in his basement. No one should have that kind of information on anyone, no he would be making sure the psychopath never got close to his friends again.

"You best be ready Eric." Kenny hissed, his voice going unheard except for the wind blowing threw the broken windows "Tonight everything is going to end. One way or another I swear."

As Kenny and Mysterion protecting Butters and Chaos, he was putting an end to all of this!

* * *

The end of another chapter, I'm getting so excited! So much is going to be happening, but... I am going to be quite busy this weekend so I dont know if I can get the chapters posted Saturday and Sunday X( I'll try but I'm afraid I can't promise I will. If that does happen I will be posting Monday and Tuesday though! I'm gonna keep to my three updates no matter that!

Anyways that's all I have to say for this chapter.

If you liked it please tell me what you liked please review! I love to hear feedback.

Until next time

Lyn out~


	29. Chapter 28

Eric Cartman was a person who always got what he wanted, dealing with his mother or his school system. He always had a way to cheat it and get what he wanted in the end, weather it be manipulation, blackmail, or just some form of murder he wasn't appose to it.

So when people threatened his authority and the grip he had over his life he wasn't just going to stand for it.

And that led him to where he was now... blood on his hands an a limp Butters Stotch in his arms. The boy had once been a friend in Cartman's special way, well more like a servant but that was besides the fact. After Cartman had been sent to the hospital because of him, well, he knew he needed revenge at what he had done. It was one to attack him, but he had also turned his best friend gay.

And he was not going to stand for his best friend being a faggot. Not if he had the choice of it.

So he simply had to step in and take Butters out of the equation, then things could go back to normal. Kenny could go back to being his pervert self and they could talk about women's boobs and laugh at silent jokes. Kyle and Stan could keep being gay as long as they stayed to themselves like always. He didn't like change.

And he would keep it from happening with all of his power.

Cartman looked down at the knocked out Butters with a blank face, he wondered what was going threw that mind for a moment before deciding he didn't care enough. He had work to do before the boy woke up.

* * *

Butters was about to be sick, how could he not be? The others, they, they weren't suppose to look like each other. They weren't suppose to look like _him_. The very thought made his stomach twist in ways that he didn't understand at first. But he knew enough, they were suppose to be their own people, they had their own faces and traits. So why...

Why was this happening?

They were taking the traits from the others and erasing what made them, them alone. Butters watched them both panic at this and swallowed, no, no this couldn't be happening. What was going on? Majorine was clawing at the scar on her face crying.

"N-No this can't be happening to me! I don't wanna vanish yet!" She cried out sobbing "There's so much I haven't done yet!" She reached out for the other two panicked. "Chaos! Leo! Help me please!" She said as tears ran down her face making her skin an eyes turn red.

Butters heart was shattering as he watched her and tried to reach out to grab her hand as he was the closer one. The chains didn't seem to have any give and seemed to get tighter the closer his hand got to hers. He hissed in pain but kept reaching until he felt her finger tips and looked at her desperately.

"Maj... please listen to me, I don't know what's going on but I wouldn't just let you vanish. There has to be a reason for this, so trust me okay?" She looked at him panting slightly, her tears didn't stop but she nodded as she tried to even her breathing.

"I-I'm sorry just... if either of us were to vanish first it would be me... we all know Chaos helps you more then me." She said weakly as Chaos flinched and looked away hiding his face again as Butters shook his head

"Don't say that about yourself alright? You mean just as much to me as he does, you both helped me love myself remember? If it wasn't for you two I'd still be Eric's lapdog, pinning over Kenny and most likely well... being very self destructive." He said sadly, Majorine opened her mouth as he cut her off "And Chaos may have came first but I needed both of you alright?" He said with a hardened look at her as she let out a breath and nodded weakly, she looked grateful though.

"Alright... thank you I'm just... I'm scared. I don't want to vanish." She said weakly as Butters gave her a weak smile before Chaos spoke up, his voice was grave.

"But you would for him right?" Butters snapped over to him in shock that he would even ask such a question.

"She wouldn't have t-"

"I would. Just like you would Chaos." She said sadly as Butters looked back over to her.

"H-hold on! There's no reason to talk about this!"

" _Yes there is Leo._ " They both said making him shiver and look confused.

"What could possibly be a reason for something like that?!" He said pulling against the chains, he knew perfectly well but he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to face the truth he had been hiding from for so long...

"Leopold." Chaos said, he sounded blank but his eyes were breaking "You can't keep us around forever you know that. One day you won't need us anymore... our feelings then wont matter because you'll be okay." Butters shook his head refusing to cry, refusing to listen.

"N-No! It doesn't have to be like that! We can find a way... I need you guys..." He grit his teeth as Majorine stayed quite, Chaos on the other hand, kept talking.

"And we need you, but in the end we're only different versions of you. Versions you didn't even want at first." His voice held a slight amount of spite making Butters flinch at the thought. "And when push comes to shove, you might need to make a choice between us or your real friends. You can't give all that up when we're not even-"

" _Don't you dare finish that!_ " Butters screamed at him as tears started to fall from his eyes. "You're fucking real alright?! If you weren't real then how are we talking now?! You might not be flesh and blood but weirder things have happened! S-So shut up Chaos! I don't want to hear this!" His voice cracked before they all were violently pulled against the wall from their chains making them all cry out. Butters felt like his arms were about to be dislocated as he wheezed in pain before he was suddenly falling forward. Butters yelped and heard the other two before he hit the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Butters had been in the darkness for a few moments before he shot forward and out of someones arms. He hit the sidewalk with a shout of pain as his eyes snapped open and he looked around quickly. This wasn't near the U-store it, he was somewhere near the edge of the other side of town?! What on earth had-

There was someone behind him.

Butters spun around to see a rather angry looking Cartman with some kind of rag moving for him. It took a half a second before he gripped the ground and pushed off running as fast as he could in a panic. Eric said something behind him and he wasn't sure what he said but he knew he didn't want to find out.

 _'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Chaos?! Majorine?! Please someone fucking answer!'_ He heard Cartman run after him and made a hard left hissing as his ankle twisted slightly, he refused to stop running thought.

' _Butters_!' He heard both of them cry out and felt the first sense of relief in the past day at that. Was everything okay, but right now he needed to get away from-

Majorine blinked as she was suddenly running in their body, she made a surprised noise before her ankle twisted again causing her to fall hard and skin her arm. The shout of pain as she quickly held it and curled up slightly grimacing.

"O-Ow!" She didn't understand what was happening, she had been stuck against the wall in chains after Butter had vanished before she was suddenly in control!

' _G-guys_?' It was the only thing she got out before someone picked her up by her hair and put something over her mouth and nose. She screamed and clawed at it but felt her body going limp, she let out a whine before her eyes rolled back and she passed out again. Her arm felt wet...

* * *

Well I sped threw this chapter to make sure I got it up on time as I managed to get a hold of my laptop thankfully! So uh, if there are any spelling errors forgive me if I didn't catch them. I don't have a beta reader.

If you liked what you read please leave a review and tell me!

Until next time everyone

Lyn out~


	30. Chapter 29

The next time Butters woke up he thought he was in his mind again from the feeling of his arms being pinned above him. He groaned and mumbled Chaos' and Majorine's names weakly as he tried to move his arms before getting drenched in cold water making him snap awake with a yelp and look around in surprise.

This certainly wasn't his mind, in fact- where the fuck was he? He had woken up and noticed Cartmen... then he was running... but then he was chained up against the wall again with Chaos in the room and Majorine gone, then everything went dark...

Now he was in actual chains in some kind of dark room. He was also soaked to the bones and freezing cold. Butters teeth started to chatter as he looked around trying to find out where on earth he was, from the weak light it was some type of time during sunset and the room wasn't that big... maybe a side room to something else? A quick look up revealed that his hands were handcuffed and he was being hung on a hook that looked like belonged in a wear house. Maybe that was where he was? But that would put him near the outside of town...

"What's going on..?" He said pulling at the handcuffs, they didn't seem to want to relent and the hook was too large to jump and pull the chain over. He was stuck like this and it wasn't the most comfortable position. "Guys..?" He said weakly looking around, he should have felt afraid but everything still felt fuzzy for some reason. He could barley think straight...

"Butters?" He blinked at hearing a female voice and looked over squinting his eyes, he didn't think that was Majorine but it was familiar... He noticed another person against the wall, they didn't appear to be moving. "Butters, sweetie is that you?" He blinked in shock as he leaned forward.

"Mom...?" He said weakly when he noticed the pool of something around her, the rust color didn't make him feel much better. He heard her let out a sob and hold herself.

"O-Oh no... baby what are you doing here? Y-You were suppose to be safe..." He let out a breath as he suddenly felt more awake.

"I-I was? Mom you must be joking, what about you?!" She looked at him and shook her head.

"I...I don't matter... I've only ever been a horrible mother..." She said weakly leaning against the wall as Butters watched her in shock

"Mom..." He said weakly before the door was flung open making both of them jump. Butters looked back over and squinted at the bright light that came threw the door, he still knew that outline from anywhere though.

"Cartman?!" Butters was shocked as Cartman walked towards him with a blank look, his hands were behind his back and it made Butters tense at the way he was moving. The air suddenly felt a lot colder.

"Hello there Butters, forgive well, the arrangement I've placed you in but its the best for what we have to do here tonight." Butters looked at him before glaring slightly.

"That's right... you had been chasing me! Cartman this isn't funny let me go!" He said pulling at the chains again hissing.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Butters. You see one of us isn't going to be leaving this building tonight, and let me tell you know. It's not gonna be me." He finally let himself smile as Butters had a horrible feeling start to grow in his gut as he heard Chaos and Majorine curse at this, they all should have known.

"It was you... you had been doing everything." He accused "My parents, the phone call. You've been behind the switches to I bet!" Butters hissed as Cartman watched him and rolled his eyes. He didn't have time to deal with Butters being some kind of idiot.

"Yeah whatever, I only have your mom, and honestly not sure what you're talking about with switches." He said as Butters growled before his head twitched and he had to close his eyes. God he was too cold!

Chaos opened their eyes and blinked at Cartman in surprise for a moment before realizing he was in control again. He started to pull on the handcuffs more growling at the fat boy.

"You're a fucking liar! God you've ruined everything, when I get out of this im going to kick your ass again! And this time no one is going to stop me!" Chaos snarled violently, his eyes were wild in anger. They could talk to each other or, at least hear each other but they still couldn't control who was in control when. "I swear to god fatass-" Chaos was cut off when Cartman punched him hard in the gut causing him to cough out some spit and wheeze, he settled to glaring at the now grinning boy, he didn't believe it for a second though. He could see the twitch in his smile.

"I'm getting pretty sick of you complaining Butters, now lets give you the same treatment I gave your stupid ginger lackey." He said amused as Chaos tensed and looked at him in shock. It took a few moments before he could speak again.

"What did you do to Dougie?!" He was answered with a cloth shoved in his mouth and tied around his head as Cartmen moved over to a table he didn't see in the dim lighting and picked something up.

"You'll find out~" Cartman said snickering as the trio all agreed in their mind.

They were so fucked.

* * *

Kenny had been keeping watch over the wear house ever since he had gotten there, he saw the moment Cartman came back with Butters over his arm like a rag doll, with a bleeding arm and more blood on Cartman. He had been horrified at seeing the scene before his fear slowly turned to anger. Which then quickly turned into a burning rage that made him want to rip apart Cartman's immortal soul before Satan or god could even hope to see it.

But without much he could do he pushed his anger away so he could continue to watch and listen, Butters was hung up like meat in a freezer and he also found his mother beaten with blood on her discolored legs. It made him sick he had once been close to such a phyco and that he had defended him so many times while they had been growing up. He really should have known better...

The conversations he heard were strange to him though, Cartman may have not noticed but Kenny did. Butters had... switched some way half way threw, his eyes and aura just weren't the same. Of course no one seemed to be able to see that but Kenny so he just kept watching. He also wasn't sure how to feel about the whole Dougie issue, he hated the kid with a passion but he couldn't help but feel bad if Cartman got his hands on him. Maybe not be okay but he hoped the kid was at least still alive.

When he saw Cartman go for the arrange of weapons near them and went back to Butters he started to scream. This shouldn't be happening, he should have never let this happen! If he had stopped Cartman from making that first prank that caused Butters to snap maybe things would have been different, if only he could do something right for once!

' _You still can..._ ' Kenny snapped up at the voice and looked around, where had it come from?!

' _Even if you messed up before I know you can Kenny... cause I believe in you..._ ' He looked around desperately before looking back over to butters and freezing, there was a girl behind him bruised, she looked like he had been crying- she looked just like Butters in a way...

' _So please, help him.._ ' She said weakly before vanishing again making Kenny reach out for her.

 _"No wait!"_ He cried out in surprise as she vanished before his arm dropped, what was that... He didn't get to finish the thought as Butters screamed in pain from Cartmen slicing his arm threw his shirt.

He didn't have time to dwell on that right now, he felt the familiar pulling sensation as he closed his eyes and took a breath. He had to trust himself for now.

He woke up on his bed and sat up ignoring the sore pain in his neck from his last death and ran to his closet throwing it open. He quickly grabbed his familiar purple and green suit before putting it on and throwing the good up. He paused when he was fixing his belt and pulled out the gun he had, he looked at it with a grimace, he had used it far to many times to take his own life. He put the safety on for a moment before pulling out an extra bullet and slipping it into his pocket.

Better to be safe then sorry, not when the stakes were so high. And with that he ran and jumped out his window before spiriting off towards the edge of town with a lethal glare.

This all ended here. And it ended now.

* * *

And another chapter down, we're getting close to the end! I might even finish before valentines day, should I do a special chapter if I do? Might be cute hmmm.

Anyways since this story is coming to an end I'm putting up a poll on my profile, hopping I do it right, for what the next prompt will be for my next story as well as what fandom it will be in. So along with Illogically Mythological I'll still be posting every few days. I look forward to see what you all think, and their very vague one word prompts, I want to see which one just sounds more interesting.

Okay I took down this chapter and reposted it after a small event came up and I had to add more information. I have been working on a new schedule and during the next weekend update I will also be posting on Monday if all goes to plan I want to try to finish this story as soon as possible. Also for the poll after this story is finished it will be closed and the two most popular choices will be put against each other and the winner will be the next story I write, some are more planned out then others and in the second poll the genres will be revealed as well.

If you liked this chapter please leave a review and tell me what you liked!

Until next time.

Lyn out~


	31. Chapter 30

Butters upper body hurt. And that was just putting it lightly, the pain welling up in his arms and chest was growing to the point he was about to start sobbing and choking on his own spit. Cartman had spent the last thirty minutes on him with a knife, the cuts were barley enough to draw blood but it never stopped the pain. It was even worse that they couldn't control who was in control at the moment, it fucked up the pain tolerance scale between them making it even worse. Chaos had to deal with full on pain before it numbed and he stopped them from screaming, Butters had to feel the pain get worse after taking control from Chaos or waiting for it to slowly dull down after Majorine, and she had to deal with the pain always getting worse to her. Needless to say she was the one screaming the most before they were gagged by Cartman.

"As amusing as you are don't need to be alerting anyone around here. Not that anyone in this town cares anyways." He said rolling his eyes as Butters let his head drop forward, as much as he hated to admit it, Cartman was right, there was no one in this town that would really care about him... He squeezed his eyes closed in pain. No he wasn't going to start thinking like this, people did care about him, he wasn't going to let Cartman's words get to him like this.

He had Stan, Kyle and... Kenny...

And he would only ever need those three in the toughest of times. They were his family and he couldn't forget that.

Now he could only wish the pain would stop... thankfully after a bit more the world around him went dark as he was allowed to pass out.

* * *

Kenny was sprinting back to the wear house with a dark glare on his face, he had let Cartman get away with a lot of things in the past but this was the breaking point. Maybe at one point the two were still close friends, but after this there was no hope of this friendship ever being rebuilt again.

It was broken and Kenny was not going to step up to fix it.

When he got to the wear house he stopped himself before rushing inside and making a commotion, deciding being stealthy was a much better choice to make sure Butters was out of the way of harm as he dealt with Cartman. Any more hurt then he was already... whatever Cartman had done wouldn't be painless and that wasn't even what worried him the most.

Who knew what Cartman was telling his poor Buttercup while he tortured him.

All he knew for certain was that afterwards he wasn't going to let Butters out of his sight until he knew he wold be safe again.

An open window and a quick jump and Kenny was inside with a flourish of his cape, he stuck to the shadows and used the dark purple to his advantage as he snuck around to see where the trio was and what they were doing. If he remembered correctly they were off in a side room, the second door on the back wall to the right. He quickly moved along the catwalk in that direction and focused on anything he could hear.

The only problem was that everything was quite in that room, and that shouldn't be. It made Kenny tense at it felt like pins and needles were being dug into his spine against his will. It was to dark to see inside the room either... Kenny glanced around before noticing the piles of scrap around and decided to use it to his advantage, he grabbed a lead pipe as quite as he could before rolling it off the catwalk into a pile of metal scraps, the noise it made graded on Kenny's ears but it seemed to do the trick as the door swung open and Cartman stepped out looking around with wild and startled eyes. He clearly hadn't been expecting anything to make any noise.

"Fucking wear house... a mess and making me second guess what I don't need to." he muttered walking over and picking up the pipe. "As long as he's passed out might as well find something to great him with when he wakes up." The boy said with a dark smile. Kenny couldn't see it but the tone of his voice made his blood freeze and heart stutter in fear at what was happening to Butters. Had he passed out? Or did Cartman knock him out? Fuck he had to do something fast.

He pulled a small knife from the back of his belt and closed one eye as he threw it at Cartman the best he could. The aim was off which was exactly what he had been planning as the knife stabbed into the support beam a few feet away from him making the boy jump and snap up to where it had came from. Kenny stood up and walked out of the shadows using the height to his advantage as Cartman saw the dangerous glare in his eyes.

"This ends now Eric. I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago." He saw fear flash in Cartman's eyes before it was covered up with anger.

"How the hell did you get out of my basement?! Not even you could have picked the lock I installed!" Kenny watched him before jumping down and grabbing a chain as he slid to the ground floor glaring at him.

"I have my ways Eric, but it i'm sorry. You wont be around long enough to hear them." He watched Cartmen tense up as he looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kenny watched him and let out a sad breath before pulling out the pistol from his hip, it had already claimed his life so many times. Another was nothing in the end...

"I mean I know you're beyond saving, no amount of jail or rehab will ever help you threw this. Because it's always just been you. I just refused to see it before." He kicked the safety off and pointed it at a horrified looking Cartman "So please, just make this easy on both of us." Cartman put his hands up taking a step back.

"H-hold on Kenny please lets not- lets not get ahead of ourselves! I-I'm doing this for you!" Kenny looked at him in shock and let out a sharp laugh.

"How could you possibly be doing this for me?"

"I-I was just trying to get you away from Butters! He's unstable and he must be bi-polar or something- wait I'm being serious." He said with a panicked look as Kenny glared at him "H-he's always switching back and forth I've noticed! Please Kenny..." His voice went weak causing Kenny to blink at him.

"You're my best friend... I-I just want to help..." Cartman's voice choked as he watched the gun as Kenny watched him and swallowed as his arm shook slightly.

Could he really do this? Could he really... kill Eric?

The lapse in strength was noticed by Cartman as he pulled his arm out and grabbed the knife Kenny had thrown at him before throwing it straight at his head. Kenny snapped up and ducked quickly the knife nearly slicing the question mark off his hood. He snapped up to see Cartman sprinting at him and jumped towards him with a demented look. Kenny yelped and dropped down completely before pushing himself forward under Cartman as they both fell to the floor. Kenny spun around just in time to see Cartman rushing at him again holding the thrown knife. He felt a splash of fear before rolling over and standing up catching his arm, he couldn't do much is Cartman pinned him, but he could disarm him.

The pair was locked in a stalemate trying to get the other to drop their weapon before Kenny finally got a good grip and dislocated Eric's arm making him drop the knife and grab it. Another quick knee to his gut sent Cartman to his knees looking up at him with one eye closed in a glare.

"Y-You bastard..." He said weakly as Kenny panted from the adrenalin. He pointed the gun at Cartman's head with the best blank look he could manage.

"But I'm not the one dying am I?" He said weakly as Cartman watched him, Kenny thought back for a moment, sometimes he hated Cartman's guts more then anything but other times... the guy was his best friend...

Eric Cartman was an evil, bigoted, racist, demented, asshole.

But he was also the best friend he could have asked for in this hellhole of a town. He was the reason he ever really noticed Butters, part of the reason he figured out what the fuck his deaths meant.

He couldn't do this.

"Kenny?" Cartman said confused as he watched the boy tear up watching him.

"I fucking hate you Cartman but... but I still want you to be good enough to stay. Can't you just let this go? Can't things go back to the way they were?" Cartman was surprised by his words he knew it, he never expected this.

"You're not... you're not going to shoot me?" He sounded like he couldn't believe it as Kenny grit his teeth angrily.

"I... I can't..." He said weakly.

"But I can." A voice sounded out from behind them, They both snapped up to the entrance of the wear house before a loud explosion rang out.

Kenny screamed.

Cartman fell.

And everything was silent.

* * *

Another chapter down, but im afraid I have bad news, a surprise ski trip was sprung on me by my family this weekend and I can't just say no. So I have to admit I bit off more then I could chew here and I'll have to push Saturday's and Sunday's update to Monday and Tuesday. I just don't have the time this weekend and I can't write them on Friday cause I'm still trying to update Illogically Mythological.

So this story is going to be pushed back a bit till I have that time again. Sorry about all of this I knew I promised an extra chapter Monday, but I can't manage it all with school and this trip.

I hope you all understand.

Until next time everyone.

Lyn out~


	32. Chapter 31

Kenny's mind was completely blank the moment he had seen Cartman start to fall to the floor, nothing seemed to matter but that moment as he felt horror and the overwhelming urge to be sick start to take him over.

He watched Cartman fall to the floor and start convulsing from pain, a red patch was blossoming and taking over the area just past his shoulder dangerously close to his neck. He didn't see the bullet come out either so that left another reason to panic, he didn't know what just happened. He hadn't fired that shot- no one else was here so why-

Why did this happen? Who would shoot him?

Kenny heard someone cough violently and remembered the voice he had heard just before the shot was fire.

 _But I can._

Kenny snapped over to the voice so fast his hood fell off as he looked at the doorway, the person he saw sent him in a shock, but it quickly turned to anger.

"Dougie!?" The concern he had felt for the boy was gone the moment he saw him again, he hated his boy nearly as much as he hated Cartman. But Dougie didn't have the luxury of being his friend to stop him from doing things he could possibly regret. "Y-You son of a bitch!" He took a step forward rage showing on his face "How dare you! W-why can't you stay out of shit that doesn't involve you!" He screamed at him freezing as he heard the noise of a gun cocking again and looked at the boy.

Dougie stepped out of the doorway into a much lighter area as Kenny felt his tongue get twisted in his mouth. The boy was completely _covered_ in blood. It was soaking threw his shirt and pants as he held his stomach as well as a gash going across his face. He was panting hard as he struggled to stay upright as he slowly walked forward towards Kenny.

He didn't want to admit it but he took a step back at seeing him, how was he still moving? Was that his blood? Was that another persons blood? The questions shooting threw his mind honestly made him sick as he watched Dougie. The boy kept moving forward looking at Kenny with a glossy eye the other shut from the blood. Just before Kenny couldn't take it anymore he finally spoke.

"I... I promised him..." The inside of his mouth was red, it gave Kenny another reason to throw up now. "I... I p-promissed him." Dougie slurred with a glare as he held the gun watching Kenny. "I'm... I'm going to fix this mess..." He fell to his knee and coughed up blood as Kenny grit his teeth "Even... even if it's the last thing I fucking do..."

Kenny couldn't help the thought that passed threw his head at that moment watching him point the gun at the fallen Eric.

 _'He just might live up to that with the blood on him.'_

* * *

Butters was about to be sick, for multiple reasons. One was that he hurt all over, another was the sticky feeling on his body from all the cuts Eric had given him, the last one was from the fact his head was about to crack open from the pressure behind his eyes. He wasn't even sure if he could open them if he tried, but what was he going to do? What could he do? He needed some way out of this...

But what could he do? Majorine had finally passed out completely from all the pain and she was still out of it, Chaos was trying to stay strong but it was easy to tell he was losing his calm side as well. At this point Chaos just wanted to hurt anyone around them as much as possible, but he couldn't quite move because of their chained hands...

Wait... they were chained to a hook.

A hook that isn't locked with anything.

Butters finally forced his eyes open tearing up as the light hit them, god everything felt horrible. He moved his hands and slowly grabbed the bottom of the hook, this wasn't gonna be easy...

He grunted as he pushed himself off on his toes and grabbed the hook slightly further up pulling himself up a few centimeters. His arms were already protesting this movement but he had to keep going. He pulled himself up again and yelped as he slid back down pulling his arms as he hissed letting a few tears fall.

"F-fuck..." No, no he couldn't stop, he had a way out of this, he just had to keep trying. He took a breath and pushed himself up again, he could do this, he wasn't going to just give up during all of this. He just needed one good grip. So he tried again, pushing himself up before taking a jump and grabbing the top of the hook before trying to pull himself to the chain to get out. He was pretty sure the longer he went on the closer he was to getting a dislocated wrist, he was sweating as he held his hands out to make sure they didn't get the chain sweaty, that would make this impossible.

He was about to try again and jumped up gripping the hook with grit teeth before a loud explosion rang out making Butters slip again as he felt his wrist pull in the wrong direction making him cry out in pain as more tears started to fall, that time something snapped. His heart was pounding as he looked at the door in fear, that sound was a gun right? Did Cartman kidnap someone else? Had someone been looking for him? But who would have...

"Oh god..." Butters said weakly as more tears fell, the worst case scenario came to his mind at the thoughts. Was it Kenny? Was it Dougie? No, no they wouldn't be here, they had to be safe... please...

They both already suffered enough because of them.

"K-Kenny..." Butters said weakly as more tears fell, he just wanted to be held and not let go, he wanted all of this to be a bad dream. And he could just wake up and his parents would be missing and hurt like his mom, he wouldn't be in pain, his friends would be safe... "Why..." He said weakly as he choked on his own spit, the stress of everything getting to him.

"Why me..."

* * *

Kenny was on his knees as he held his bleeding shoulder with a grimace, in front of him was most likely the corpse of Eric Cartman and the maniac Dougie O'Connell who was still holding a smoking gun as he looked at Kenny. The boy watched him with a nearly blank look as he tried to decide what to do next, fresh blood was dripping from his shirt again from a wound Kenny had no idea how he managed to stand with it.

Dougie had gone to shoot Eric again before Kenny had ran over and tackled him. They both ended up fighting over the gun and for a person who appeared to be having major blood loss Dougie was managing his own much better then one would think. But Kenny had gotten cocky and grabbed for the gun only to have it unload right into his shoulder throwing him back as he grabbed it choking on a scream. Dougie forced himself up snarling at Kenny before they both froze at the scream of pain that rang out before going quite again. Kenny snapped up at the voice as he remembered the first reason he had came here.

"Buttercup!" He stood up forgetting that Dougie was even there as he ran to the next room. Dougie watched him frozen as he looked at his face before standing up and following him quickly.

Kenny threw the door opened and saw Butters forcing down any noise as tears ran down his face, he was covered in bleeding cuts and bruises as well as what appeared to be his wrist slowly turning purple. He didn't even take a second to run over before grabbing him and pushing him off the hook and chain before pulling him into a tight hug crying.

"Oh god Buttercup, I'm so sorry I was late... I should have been here sooner please- please forgive me!" He heard Butters choke on a sob as he leaned against Kenny closing his eyes tightly.

"K-Kenny... Kenny... oh god Kenny it hurts... please, make it stop." He choked out as Kenny just held him tighter.

"It's going to be okay Butters, we're gonna fix you up trust me." Kenny pulled back from the hug and brushed his hand over Butter's face as he put their foreheads together. "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me Leo, I should have been there." Kenny didn't like crying in front of many people, but this was one acceptation for now. To much was going on to keep a stoic face at the moment.

"Kenny..." Butters looked at him with tears running down his face, he sniffed before closing his eyes and pulling his arms over Kenny's head before pulling him into a kiss. Butters kept his eyes shut tight as he didn't try to stop crying, he only took a moment to relax when Kenny started to kiss back, only pulling away when they both needed to breath. "You came for me... that's all I really needed... thank you..." He said looking at him. Kenny let out a breath as he smiled weakly.

"I would do anything for you..." He said as Butters gave him a teary smile

"I've only ever heard that from you Kenny..." He leaned up and gave him a weak kiss as he felt his adrenaline leave him again, and hopefully for good this time, neither noticed the third party standing in the doorway silent as Butters spoke up again one last time before he ran out of strength and collapsed.

"I love you Kenny..." He said weakly before falling forward into Kenny's arms. Kenny didn't mind as he just hugged him tighter as he watched him rubbing his head. They could fix this... they could fix this...

He jumped at the noise of something falling to the ground and snapped over to the door he had came threw, he looked and swallowed as he looked at the floor. In the center of the floor was the gun Dougie had been using... He was surprised the guy didn't shoot him when his back was turned. Kenny looked back to Butters and took a breath before slowly pulling his arms back over him and lying him down before standing up. He walked over quietly and picked up the gun looking around for Dougie, he walked out of the room clicking the safety on before seeing Dougie under the catwalk in the shadow it caused.

"You win." Dougie said quietly as he looked at the floor causing Kenny to be taken aback.

"What...?" He said gripping the gun as Dougie looked down refusing to show his face.

"He's happy with you... he loves you... I wasn't enough in the end. It was you who saved him." His voice sounded hallow, as if he didn't care, but Kenny knew better. His voice was broken, as if everything he had been doing suddenly turned to ash.

"What are you talking about Connell." Kenny said with a glare, it turned into a look of shock as Dougie turned around, he was pale, covered in blood and crying. Tears poured from both eyes cleaning away at the blood on his face slightly.

"I was never going to make it out of this... I knew that from the start but I kept going cause I had to make sure he was safe... but now he has you." Dougie looked down and bit his lip before spitting out more blood, his body hunched over as Kenny watched him. "So... I have something to say to you Kenny." Dougie started looking back up at him with sorrow filled eyes, one that knows in the end what they started didn't matter.

"...What?"

"Keep him happy... keep... keep my big brother happy please." He said choking on tears as he watched a shocked Kenny "That's all I want... I couldn't fix this, but maybe you can." He put a hand over his wound again and stood up straight taking in a breath as he looked at the ceiling "I'm a murder, I'm crazy... so... so don't tell him the truth. Just let him think Cartman and I killed each other. I know it would be easier then what I've actually done... please?" His voice broke at the last second.

Kenny couldn't quite think as he just watched Dougie in shock, he thought about it, would that really be easier for him?

...

"Alright Dougie... I guess I can do that one thing for you." He said watched him.

Dougie gained a small smile as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you... y-you know, out of everyone in this hellhole of a town... I-I'm glad he fell in love with... with you."

Dougie collapsed to his knees and fell to the floor as soon as he said that.

Kenny couldn't find it in himself to turn away, he just stood there as the silence mocked him again.

* * *

Extra long chapter after my break! Honestly the ski trip was pretty fun but I almost gave myself a concussion XD, but either way, sore as hell and refreshed I'm back with an extra long chapter! In fact, we might have two more chapters before this story reaches it end. One more chapter and then an epilogue.

also the chapter is long today cause Wednesday I'm making a one-shot valentines day story with a bunch of ships! So I'm taking tomorrow and Wednesday to write it.

Also the next story I'll be writing has been chosen! From some friends and a poll I'm pretty sure I did wrong but no matter, the winning idea was Circus! So I'm working on the au now. That's all the notes for today!

If you enjoyed the chapter review and let me know what you liked!

Until next time everyone!

Lyn out~


	33. Chapter 32

When everything finally sped up again Kenny pulled out his phone and quickly called the police using his Mysterion voice to get them over here faster, they were still trying to catch him after all those years. Now on a time limit he ran over to where Leo was and picked him up before bailing with him, he had to get him home, and patched up. Cause going to the hospital after all of this wasn't exactly an option.

He went to his own house after a bit of a bit of thought knowing the cops would comet to talk to him after finding Dougie and his mother. No right now he just needed some rest. Kenny quickly ditched his outfit before anyone saw him and shoved it back into it's hiding place taking out any extra bullets in the gun, no good for something to trigger it in any way.

He put Leo on his bed and started to patch up his cuts, getting some chain cutters and a metal ban-saw to cut off the handcuffs moving while he was still asleep so nothing he wouldn't be moving and possibly get hurt. Leo slept for the rest of the day on Kenny's chest, he wasn't going to be letting him out of his sights for a second anymore. Not until they knew about all the carnage that had happened.

Well one thing about all of this was that the press had a god damn field day with everything happening, Kenny was watching the T.V. with a still asleep Leo on his legs. His parents were out getting drunk so he had it all to himself, the story had gotten out and well... it was interesting what the press had made up in this town.

Since Linda was the only one found alive, albeit very injured, everyone assumed it had been her that attacked the other two and killed Eric. When they checked Dougie's body he still had a, though very weak, pulse. That surprised Kenny but it turned out he had cauterized the wound on his own before going to out kill Eric, though when they got him to the hospital to give him a blood transfusion he appeared to have flat lined on the operating table. Kenny wanted to have felt some kind of sorrow for it but in the end he couldn't bring himself to. Dougie had been a little phycopath that did end up murdering his best friend.

His best friend huh...?

The death of Eric Cartman threw the whole town into chaos to be honest, his mother couldn't stop crying about how he was innocent and he didn't deserve this. Kyle and Stan were both shocked and tried to figure out what had happened, but they couldn't get a hold of Kenny or Butters. Was Kenny suppose to feel upset though? After everything he had learned about Cartman? Or... or maybe it was things he already knew and he just didn't want to see them. Maybe his childhood was getting in the way of seeing the truth of Eric Cartman, so... so no. No he didn't need to be upset over all of this, Cartman passed lines that were made to be stayed far away from. The first time Cartman truly tried to get them all killed, or just kill any of them, that was the time he stopped being friends with him. He only stayed because he thought he was all he had left.

And for once, Kenny was never so happy to say he was wrong.

But that wasn't even the end of all of it, Ohhhh no, one more thing happened that practically picked up the table of the town and flipped it again so much it broke on impact.

Near Dougie's body they had found the name of the U-Store-It building written in what the police assumed to be his blood, they took it as a hint and investigated the whole area.

What they found was Stephen Stotch's body, mutilated and destroyed, in one of the storage containers. It was like a scene out of a horror story, all kinds of weapons and him tied to a single chair in the center of the room.

They found out the storage unit was under the Stotch's name and Linda was practically guilty by then. She was hauled off to a metal hospital despite all her screaming and fighting. But no one believed her, no one but Kenny that is, but he wasn't gonna step in. No, that would just get him wrapped up in this mess as well.

Their part of this crazy story was over, and Kenny was going to do everything in his power to keep them from getting thrown back in.

* * *

Leo had woken up the next morning in a lot of pain but much better then before. Kenny was at his side the whole time as he got his bearings again and they just hugged each other quietly for a long time. Kenny would have stayed like that for hours, just taking in the fact that out of everyone, Leo was alive, thank god. For once he got something happy out of this damn story.

Eventually they had to separate from a knock on Kenny's door, Kenny made him promise to just let him do the talking knowing it would most likely be the police. Just like he guess, the chief and one other officer walked in looking around as he eyed Kenny.

"Son, do you know where your friend Leopold Stotch is? We haven't been able to find him since the incident." He said as Kenny blinked.

"Butters? He's been at my house for the past few days. He got jumped by someone and roughed up pretty bad so he's been staying with me." The police chief seemed surprised and looked around the house.

"Can we talk to him? I'm sure you've heard of everything on the news."

"Uh, not really, my mom and dad hog it a lot so we've just been in my room. I was about to leave to get us some cheep McDonalds breakfast to be honest..." Kenny rubbed the back of his head as the Chief paused and motioned to the other guy.

"Go... go get them some breakfast. We have a lot to explain." The man nodded as Kenny blinked. "Come with me and tell me where your friend is son, there's a lot you two need to know." Kenny gave him a confused look and turned around walking to his room.

"Okay?" He had to keep the smirk of his face, really sometimes people were so easy to fool, and they were getting free breakfast. "Hey Butters?" He called out gently into his room as Butters looked over and jumped at seeing the policeman startled. "K-kenny? What's going on?" His fear was real but Kenny wen't over and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey it's okay, their just gonna explain some things to us apparently... something happened after you got jumped I think." Butters looked at him and caught the play along look as he let out a breath and nodded.

"O-Okay, what is it sir?" Butters looked very convincing, he was already pretty bandaged up, along his arms, chest, a few near his neck and a heavily bandaged wrist from the sprain. No one would think different if he had gotten jumped. The chief leaned against the wall as he thought.

"Well son, I'm afraid there's been... some accidents around town and they ended up involving you." Butters tensed up and bit his lip, he could do this.

"A-aw geeze i'm not gonna get arrested right? I don't wanna get grounded by my parents..." Kenny frowned and rubbed his back as the chief looked at him.

"Well about that... Leopold I'm sorry, but your father is dead and your mother in going to jail." Butters mouth dropped open as Kenny looked over in shock. He hadn't know about the father part.

"W-what?!" Leo stood up quickly looking panicked "What do you mean my dad is dead?! A-and my mother's in jail?!" The chief put up his hands

"Now hold on and let me explain." Butters didn't look quite convinced but sat down against Kenny again as the chief started to explain.

Eric, Dougie, and his father were dead and they thought his mother did it. He wanted to speak against it, Dougie didn't deserve any of it, he had been alone and got dragged into a bad situation because of him. And his mother... but what could he do? Not like anyone would believe him if he told the truth... Leo hid his face in Kenny's shoulder as he tried not to cry, he wasn't going to miss his father much but he was still his father... now he was alone... what would happen to him? He wouldn't have to leave South Park right?

"Oh one more thing." the chief said pulling out some papers "When we found your... father. There were also papers we found signed by him." He handed them to Butters who looked over them confused "Before he died he signed everything over to you. The house, bank accounts, rights to everything they owned. It's all yours now, but you'll need another adult to sign and hold it until you turn eighteen." Butters and Kenny's mouths dropped open in shock at that as Butters read threw the papers.

"O-oh my god..." He never expected something like this, Kenny on the other hand saw the best it in as he shook him

"Leo! Do you know what this means?! You can still live here! You don't have to leave till your eighteen!" And he was away from his parents and crazy people but he couldn't really say that with the cops still here. So he just pulled Butters into a tight hug "I'm sure Shelia would be happy to help as well." Butters let out another breath as he looked at the chief before looking back at Kenny.

"W-wow... this is... this is a lot to take in... t-thank you for telling me sir." He said quietly as the chief nodded and stood up to leave.

"Well that's all, sorry for your loss kid." He said a quick goodbye and left not that either cared, the cops weren't exactly that useful in town. Made it easy to get away with this. Once the chief left and the other returned to hand them their breakfast and speed off did they celebrate.

Kenny hugged Butters hard enough to hear his back pop.

"Oh Buttercup this is amazing! You can live your own life now! Your parents wont hold you back and you're practically free!" Butter let out a weak laugh as he hugged him back tearing up.

"Oh Kenny, thank you so much for everything. You saved me, you saved my life." He said as Kenny pulled back and gave him a big smile.

"Your life means more to me then anything else in this town. I would do anything for you Buttercup." He said before pulling him into a hard kiss. The pair happily fell back to the couch as Kenny pulled Butters into his lap and broke away to breath "Just so you know." He said panting "I'm not letting you leave my sights for a good few months after this." Butters just laughed and nuzzled up against him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Kenny."

* * *

A few months had passed and Kenny and Butters couldn't be happier. Shelia was more then happy to be Butters official parent until he turned eighteen and watched over him when he really needed it. Kyle found it pretty nice as well.

Kenny and Karen had moved in with Butters to get away from their parents and Butters couldn't be happier with the idea, people that actually cared for him and he got to live with them and be around them all the time. Kenny and Butters had both gotten jobs to make sure they didn't waste all their money and things were moving by stable as could be.

About a week or after all the incidents Dougie's body had apparently vanished from the morgue and no one had been able to figure out why. No one was able to get into contact with his parents so after some time the event faded from everyone's memories just like crazy event that killed them all.

Kenny had the feeling that things weren't as simple as they seemed though, but he kept it to himself as to keep the peace, why ruin the others facades? Sometimes ignorance really was bliss to some people. He was snapped out of his musing as he returned home from another day of work as he entered the warm house with a smile.

He was home.

A warm home with people he loved, nothing could ruin that for him.

"Kenny!" Karen ran up to him with a huge smile as she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're home I have great news!" Kenny chuckled and bent down picking her up.

"Oh? What is it Kare-bear?" She smiled and showed him a paper.

"I got an A on my states and capitals quiz!" He looked over and swung her around laughing.

"That's great Karen! I think you'll get a special treat tonight. Where's buttercup?" She smiled as he put her down and pointed upstairs.

"He's in the master bedroom! He wanted to talk to you actually!" Kenny blinked and looked up, he did?

"Well I wont keep him waiting." He rubbed her head with a smile as he headed upstairs and went inside their bedroom glancing around. He noticed him sitting by the window with a small frown on his face "Buttercup? Something wrong?" The boy blinked and smiled as he stood up and walked over to him, bring him into a soft hug.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just... there's something I should tell you Kenny, something I should have told you a lot time ago..." He let out a breath and pulled away from the hug brushing some hair to the side. "I always chickened out when I tried to tell you before but not this time. You deserve to know." He said gripping his shirt over his heart as he looked down. Kenny felt worried as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Buttercup if you're scared there's nothing wrong with that. Everyone has their secrets." Butter's shook his head and grabbed Kenny's hand looking at him.

"I know, but this is one you deserve to know. So, sit down please." He said leading Kenny over to the bed as he rubbed his knuckles together and looked over at the mirror.

"Leo?" Kenny said quietly, he was really confused and slightly worried, he wasn't sick or anything right?

"Kenny." Leo started as he took a breath, this time he was going to finish this. He had everyone to help him threw it, they would understand "Since we all moved into fifth grade... I heard things, voices that no one else did." He looked down at his hands as Kenny was quiet listening to him, he would need to thank him later. "They would tell me things, give me ideas, sometimes even say things threw my mouth. I didn't understand it back then but I considered them friends and everything was fine. As we grew up they got... they got more real. Things that made them different from just voices in my head. Personalities, voice pitches..." He went quite for a moment trying to think about how to word it. "Personalities." He said after time nodding to himself, he looked back to a surprised looking Kenny and took another breath walking up to him.

"I know... I know it's not normal, that I'm sick, as some people would say. But their the reason I've survived in this town for so long, they've helped me with so much. Getting me out of trouble, helping me win fights, giving me a way to calm down after my parents lost it." He grabbed Kenny's face looking sad almost "Giving me the courage to let you know how I really felt about you." He swallowed "They mean the world to me Kenny, and they trust you enough that we can tell you the truth... will you accept it?" his voice was scared, he didn't want to be left behind after so long. Kenny was watching him before looking down and standing, he was quite before looking up at Butters, who had started to mash his knuckles together in nerves, before pulling him into a hug and closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry you felt like you had to keep this a secret, that you were scared to let me and everyone else know what was going on with you. But never think I wouldn't still love you because of it. Those two are a part of you right? Then I would love them just as I love you my Buttercup." He said gently as Butters teared up and hugged him back as he started to cry.

"K-Kenny... Oh Kenny thank you so much for understanding! I was scared that..." He looked away and muttered something, it was quiet enough that Kenny almost didn't hear it but it broke his heart all the same.

"you wouldn't accept us..." Kenny pulled him in close with a gentle smile as he rubbed his back.

"I would accept you no matter what my lovely buttercup." He said as he pulled him over to the door and closed it completely. "Now." He said turning back to him with that warm smile he always had. "It seems like you all have been threw a lot, and I would love to hear the story." Butters blinked and let out a happy sob as he smiled at him.

"I love you Kenny." He said gripping his hands together as Kenny smiled back at him.

"I love you too Leo. Now if I can ask." He said moving over as he grabbed his hands looking excited almost. "May I meet these others? I want to know just who made my buttercup so happy." Butters gave him a huge smile threw the weak tears he was shedding in joy.

"I think they would love that Kenny."

* * *

And there it is, we've reached the end of A Trio's Fight. I honestly wasn't sure how well people would like this story, but you all knocked it out of the park and blew away my expectations. I mean, I didn't even expect to get noticed yet I ended this story with 40 reviews and over 5 thousand people reading it! I loved the fact so many people enjoyed my half decent writing and it only makes me want to write more.

Now this story isn't over just yet! We have an epilogue and a few extra scenes to get to as well! Some that didn't make the cut into the story as they threw off the plot too much. I look forward to writing them. The epilogue will be up in a few days as well I wanted to post it tomorrow but I want to take some time to make sure it comes out good, as well as finish writing my v-day special hahaha.

One last very big thank you to crankthatphan you review on every chapter and I honestly don't know how I can thank you enough for such support. And everyone else that review! It means a lot to me, so let's wrap this up.

The next story has been decided and is in the works. It will be posted soon but I don't have an update schedule for it either. The next story I'm writing will be called Stars of the Show. And I hope you all enjoy it as you've enjoyed this story.

Thank you for reading and until next time everyone.

Lyn out~


	34. The Epilogue

8 Years Later

"Heyyyyy Kenny! Right on time as always, I got your mocha and scone!" A brown haired boy called out from behind a counter with a big smile on his face. He was slightly tanned with wavy brown hair pulled back in a pony tail with bright green eyes. "I was almost scared my favorite past time wouldn't show up today." The boy said with a teasing voice as Kenny chuckled and paid for his drink moving to sit by the counter.

"You honestly think I would skip my drink? I've been coming here for the past year and a half Lucas." He joked as the boy snickered and winked at him moving back to take other peoples orders.

He grabbed a few napkins to make sure he wouldn't get his uniform dirty. He had graduated with a bachelors about seven months ago and got a job at a computer company three months ago. He wasn't the smartest but he seemed to have a knack with tinkering with things. A clean polo shirt and some black slacks, not much but a major step up from what he use to wear, he also managed to tame his hair since he couldn't always hide it behind. It wasn't the biggest change to someone from the outside but it meant the world to Kenny.

The past eight years had nearly gone by in a rush for Kenny McCormick. After the whole incident with Cartman and Leo's family blew over everyone got back to their normal lives. Stan and Kyle had been told everything and Kyle just about strangled Kenny to death for not telling them before all of it, as well as nearly choking Butters in a major death grip of a hug comforting him as he slowly blacked out before Kenny and Stan saved him. The four had been nearly inseparable after that, Butters quickly replacing Cartman as the forth member with ease. Shelia had been more then happy to be Leo's guardian and they all moved into high school.

Kenny honestly didn't think he would ever pass high school but Butters always found ways to give him good incentives, by the end of school he was managing B's and C's with a few A's every now and then. Nothing close to Kyle and Butters who graduated at the top of the class right next to Wendy but it was something he was pretty proud of.

They all had to split up when college came as they all had different goals but they promised to always stay in touch with one another. Stan and Kyle had finally sucked it up and asked each other out (Where Kenny kept making jokes about them sucking each other off, much to their annoyance) and Kenny and Butters couldn't be happier for them. Kenny was going to a community college near the State school Butters was going to, in L.A. surprisingly and ironically in their opinion. But they both admitted it-

No one wanted to stay in South Park, it may always be apart of them but a little distance never hurt anyone. In fact it saved Kenny's life quite a lot now. He wasn't dying every other week, maybe once every few months? And even then it was slowing down by a lot, it was nice not having to deal with the fear of dying every day. Though he would never admit it out loud being a ghost was fun sometimes when he got to haunt his boyfriend, and mess with his dreams. Not that anyone else knew that though.

Kenny paused in snacking on his scone and thought about his wonderful Buttercup with a dreamy smile on his face, they had managed to stay together the whole time despite going to different colleges, and Kenny wouldn't lie he was still as in love with him as he was the first time they kissed, possible even more now. His boyfriend, well boyfriends and girlfriend, he couldn't forget the other two after he got use to them, meant the world to him. He had been slightly worried at first after learning of the pair but they were just like Buttercup, he had no reason to really fear them and they proved that to him. Chaos nearly kicking his ass- but he digressed. It was a secret they all kept and he had no problem with it. He chuckled to himself before hearing someone sit beside him with smiled.

"Lover boyyyyyyyyyy you got that smile you're thinking of something big." Kenny looked beside him to see Lucas grinning at him a hand on his chin as he watched him. Kenny never planned on making such a friend but the guy gave pretty good advice for relationships and he seemed pretty damn keen on becoming Kenny's friend "Oh wait I know." He said with a playful purr that had Kenny snickering. "You were thinking about your big day tomorrow huh?" He punched him gently as Kenny blinked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Big day?" He couldn't get the air of confusion out of his voice as Lucas blinked at him and frowned. "Dude what are you going on about? Have you been drinking pure caramel again?" Kenny had a big smile at that as Lucas blushed and socked him in the arm.

"We said we would never speak of that again!" He whined as Kenny snickered.

"To good to pass up, but seriously, what are you talking about?" Lucas looked at him in shock before smacking his face and shaking his head.

"Dude... holy shit, what would you do without me." He said with a sigh crossing his arms. "Your anniversary?" He looked at Kenny who just blinked before it clicked in his head.

"OH fuck!" He said standing up quickly nearly throwing his drink before Lucas grabbed it quickly and looked at him as he dug his hands into his hair "Oh god I completely forgot about that! Buttercup is gonna kill me!" He squeaked thinking about how angry and upset Butters would be knowing he forgot. Lucas was watching him with a blank face as he sighed and shook his head.

"Damn it Kenny. Sit down before I have to kick you out for disrespecting the peace. You need to not freak out and think about what to do." Lucas reached out and pulled him back into his seat as he put his hand to his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Kenny was a bit busy imagining the worst though as he lost the color in his face. Butters would be heartbroken, Majorine would be a sobbing mess and Chaos, oh god Chaos would beat him bloody for making the other two cry. He let his head drop onto the table as Lucas watched him with a blank look, he felt his eye twitch in annoyance but didn't give up as he grabbed him and lifted him up again.

"Okay dear god you're some special type of useless, but since I'm such a good person I'll help you out here. So listen up alright?" Kenny looked at him and frowned slightly, he needed the help but...

"What would you want out of this?" He asked as Lucas grinned and held up his phone wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know exactly what I want." Lucas responded as Kenny looked at him and sighed nodding.

"Alright... just... help me please. I need him to be happy." He might as well be selling his soul to the devil with this deal.

But thinking of how happy his Buttercup would be was pretty worth it.

* * *

Butters wouldn't lie, he never thought he would make it this far in life. With everything that had happened to him he always thought he would either be dead or in a mental hospital by now. On his own will or not. And yet he wasn't, he was in college getting his bachelors so he could become a therapist (He would never stop laughing at the irony), had two best friends that were always there to talk to him whenever he truly needed and a man that loved him dearly and made him feel like the most special boy in the world. Butters couldn't keep the smile off his face when he thought about Kenny like that, he just felt like he didn't deserve him sometimes with how hard Kenny worked to keep everything in balance and keep him happy as well.

It meant more to him than anything else he could ask for.

And that's why he was currently having a small break down in their apartment. It was their anniversary and Kenny hadn't spoken a word about it, Butters knew not to let it get to him that badly but it could never get rid of the sinking feeling that if Kenny had the chance he would drop him for a mentally sane person. Kenny had told him hundreds of times that he wouldn't but Butters could just never get rid of the fear...

 _'You're letting your thoughts get the best of you again Leo.'_ Majorine's voice rang out beside him as she rested against his shoulder. The trio was still together but they didn't always rely on each other as much anymore. After the incident they all decided they shouldn't be afraid to ask others for help for whatever had happened, they had to be prepared to let go of something if anything happened again. And as much as they all hated to admit it, it was something that would happen one day.

 _'More like he's giving himself up to his thoughts.'_ Chaos' voice spoke up from his other side, a quick glance over showed him resting his back on Leo's side as he watched the wall bored _'Even though I've worked on this self-esteem thing with you for years you still can't seem to get a grip.'_ Leo rolled his eyes at Chaos' tone. The guy always seemed do snide yet, he only ever meant well and Leo just couldn't get angry at him for it.

"You guys are helping out soooo much." He said walking away from the mirror with a snort. He pushed his hair behind him to get it out of his eyes with a thoughtful hum, he would have to get it cut soon. He was looking too much like Chaos.

 _'Hey I fucking heard that! Be grateful you could look like me I'm hot!'_ Leo snorted and snickered at that as he walked out of their bed room and into the kitchen to make some lunch before he had to head to his night training.

"You get it from me though." He said clicking his tongue as he heard Chaos grumble and cross his arms. Majorine couldn't help but laugh at that, they were both so petty sometimes.

At least they managed to get Leo's mind off of Kenny and their anniversary. The guy wouldn't forget it for the world.

* * *

Kenny and Butters only really had the morning to spend together, after that Kenny was at work and Butters had his night classes cause all the day ones were filled up. By the time both got home they were usually to tired to do anything but eat, kiss and head to bed until the weekends when Kenny was off for the day until Butters went to class.

So when Kenny just ran out the morning of their anniversary with just a small peck on his cheek Butters felt like he had a right to be confused.

"Uh- wait what just happened?" He asked seemingly to himself in the now empty apartment with the door behind him now closed. Even Chaos and Majorine seemed surprised by the turn of events and appeared next to him Majorine frowning

 _'Uh... maybe he got called in early or something?'_ Butters looked over to him and crossed his arms.

"No... his boss never does that, and I would have heard his phone..." He rubbed his knuckles together, and old habit he didn't use anymore unless something was really bothering him "Was it something I did..?" He asked quietly as Chaos frowned.

 _'I doubt it, something must have come up. Don't get hung over it he'll be back soon.'_ Chaos' voice was sturdy so Butters just sighed and nodded as he rubbed his arm and walked off.

"Might as well make myself some breakfast." He muttered moving into the kitchen. He was gonna make something special but never mind he guessed... "Today is off to a great start isn't it?" He said to himself as Majorine and Chaos looked at each other and frowned before following after him.

Butters was whipping some eggs to make an omelet for himself before he heard his phone ring and blinked. He put his bowl down and walked over grabbing it off the charger as he picked it up and hummed.

"Hello?"

"Well look who actually picked up his phone! For a second there I thought you were busy." Butters gained a big smile as a friendly voice came out from the receiver, he put the phone to his shoulder as he grabbed the bowl again.

"Hey there Kyle! It's great to hear from you, it's been too long." Kyle's laughed echoed from the phone making Butters grin even harder.

"Butters it's only been a week or so. You say this every time."

"And I'll keep saying it, we grew up with each other! Only hearing your voice once a week just throws me for a loop you know? But enough of that how have you been?" Butters was more then happy for the distraction needing one badly, and it was Kyle, win win!

"I've been fine, if a little stressed at school, science majors are fun when you actually get to do science." The red-head said with a sigh "Such a pain sometimes with all the essays though." Butters chuckled at that and hummed as he moved over and turned on the stove pouring the egg mixture into it.

"Well hey you're almost there Kyle! A few months and you'll be graduating and back in the arms of your lovely technician." He said with a teasing tone as Kyle sputtered over the phone, he could just see the red face Kyle had at the moment.

Stan had become a repair man out of the love for being able to tinker with tools. He eventually got hired by some big companies, Intel, Microsoft, Google, they needed people to help make sure the computers that held the servers never broke down and Stan had the time of his life repairing such things.

"O-Oh shut up Butters!" Kyle said with a huff "Besides my love life isn't what you should be thinking about. It is your big day today." Kyle's voice became teasing making Butters flush up "I called Kenny first but he didn't answer. I thought you two were already _celebrating_." He said with a teasing purr as Butters whined.

"Oh my god Kyle no! I can't believe you would think that! Stan is suppose to be the perv in your relationship!" His flush got darker as Kyle laughed into the phone.

"I can have some fun too sometimes! Hearing you flustered is always a plus as well." He hummed as Butters heard him shuffle and sit down on something "But in all seriousness, where's Kenny? I thought he would be with you." Kyle said sounding curious as Butters flipped his omelet and sighed thinking about it as he looked off.

"I don't know to be honest, he woke up was in a rush, gave me a quick kiss and just left. I knew he had to work but he didn't even say happy anniversary..." Butters looked down with a frown as he adjusted the phone "You uh... you don't think he forgot?" He asked quietly as Kyle blinked and snorted.

"Butters listen to me, Kenny loves you far to much to forget something like that. This morning may have been strange but trust me, by tonight you two are gonna be in each others arms." Butters blushed again at that.

"Kyle!"

"Whatttt? I was just saying you two would be cuddling like the nerds you are. Are you having pervyyyy thoughtssss?" He dragged out the last two words laughing as Butters made an embarrassed high pitched noise. "Naughty naughtyyyyyyy!"

"Kyle!"

* * *

Kenny was currently in Lucas living room with a box in his lap and flowers on top of it. He had to give it to Lucas, he had a good idea. Strange how he seemed to know so much about his Buttercup though. Maybe Kenny really did go on rants about him too much.

"So you really think all of this will be good enough for him?" He couldn't help but be nervous as Lucas poked his head out from the other room pulling a shirt on.

"Excuse me but, bitch I know it will be good enough for him." He said in a mocking voice as he smiled rubbing the bridge of his nose. It was such a strange habit to Kenny but to each their own he supposed. Lucas grabbed something and walked out with a poster and a stapler moving over to the wall as he unfolded it and stapled it to the wall. He looked at it with a reminiscent and almost sorrowful look for a moment before it was gone and he nodding and looking over to Kenny.

"Alright get your ass over here for my payment." Kenny groaned at that and put the box and flowers to the side standing up as he walked over looking at the poster.

"Oh hey... I know this game." He said with a small smile, it had been a huge anime game when the whole Console War had been happening in South Park, he had seen it when he had become an anime princess for a bit. "I didn't know you liked weeb shit." He said with a laugh before getting punched in the ribs "Ow- fuckkkkk" He wheezed grabbing his side as Lucas glared at him.

"It's not weeb shit, it's good memories of late night gaming binges with my best friend." He said with a huff as he rubbed the poster, there was big circle in the corner that had been drawn on with the words BFFS Forever in the center before it was circled again and a small heart was added on the side. "I miss those times... so come on lets do this and you can go out and fuck your boyfriend." He said bluntly, bursting out laughing as Kenny stood straight up blushing before his side sent him to the floor again.

"You... asshole..." He said as Lucas just laughed at him.

"Man down! Man down!" He cried out until Kenny could get himself back up sticking his tongue out at Lucas who just grinned and pulled out his phone. "Come on, lets get that picture." Kenny let out a breath and grabbed the phone opening the camera as he looked at Lucas.

"This is a really weird form of payment for helping me out so much you know? I really owe you for this." Lucas looked at him and gained a softer smile.

"Trust me, this is all I need from you, come on you know what to do." Kenny nodded as they stood in front of poster with Lucas putting his hands up in peace signs as giving a huge smile. Kenny turned the camera on both of them and chuckled before giving a grin himself and making a peace sign with his free hand as well. They both heard the click as the dropped their hands and Kenny gave back the phone as Lucas looked at the picture and chuckled nodding to himself "This is perfect, thanks Kenny. Now get out of here and go make Butters happy." Kenny didn't need any more encouragement as he moved over and grabbed the box and flowers again as he looked over to Lucas.

"Thank you, really. You're a great guy." He said with an honest smile. Lucas looked at him and grinned back shaking his head.

"No, not really, I'm just a guy living on a second chance. But thanks for the complement." He said winking at him. Kenny smiled at him and chuckled before heading out of the house and closing the door behind him.

Lucas watched him leave and let out a breath as he moved into the next room and plugged his phone into the computer and dragged it to a word doc to print out. He set it up and put in picture paper before giving it the dimensions he wanted and left the room as it printed. He threw off the olive-tan shirt he was wearing and put on something more his style now.

"Too bad I couldn't find one with a dragon for my size." he said with a sigh as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink "But this will do." He quickly grabbed a make-up remover wipe and wet it before he started to clean off his face. After some scrubbing a scar appeared going diagonally across his face. He washed off and threw the wipe away humming with a smile as he walked back to the printer. He grabbed the picture and quickly cut it out before moving into his bed room and pulling out a big scrap book and opened it smiling warmly at the page. He rubbed the page before placing the picture next to the only one on the page and grabbed some glue before adding the new picture right next to it. "Perfect..." he said quietly.

On the page was the picture he had just taken, and next to it was one that looked just like it. A blonde boy smiling as he took a picture in front of the same though newer looking poster- the only difference was the other boy in the picture had red curly hair and green eyes. But other then that they were about the same.

"I never got to make it up to you two... But Kenny, you're keeping him happy and that's all I can ask for" He said tearfully as he closed the book and hid it again standing up as he stretched feeling the scar on his chest be pulled making him drop his arms. At first, he had been positive he was dead, everything was dark, but then he woke up in a drawer in a morgue. He had no idea what had happened but he wasn't sticking around to find out, so he had grabbed everything he needed from his house and left. The best he could guess was the doctors gave him something he was allergic to and basically killed him long enough to be pronounced as dead. Either way he ran and never looked back, and now he's finally able to possible start to make up for everything he had done back then. He pushed his finger against his nose, the motion of pushing glasses up with a smile.

"Knock em dead Kenny. I know you can." He said as he walked to the back door of his house, he felt like watching the sunset.

* * *

Butters had stayed positive all day just telling himself that Kenny was most likely getting something ready for him. He just kept telling himself that so he wouldn't start to worry.

When the sun started to set his hopes and words were slowly failing him, he didn't know what to do to keep his mind off of it anymore. Kyle could only talk to him for so long before he had to head to his classes and Stan was at work most of the day, you really just waited for him to call you.

"Ohhhhh." Butters whined face planting on their bed. He had told his teacher he wasn't even going to be in class tonight so he had nothing to do to keep his mind occupied. "Where is he?" He asked weakly hugging his pillow.

 _'I'm not sure at this point...'_ Majorine said feeling as nervous as Butters at this point. Chaos on the other hand felt annoyed.

 _'If this mother fucker doesn't show up soon he better be ready to play Mysterion cause I'll kick his ass!'_ He said with a huff, the other two couldn't find it in themselves to tell him otherwise and Butters considered letting him.

"If he forgot..." Butters said with and unhappy look as he picked at his pillow. He was just about to start thinking of the worst case scenario before his phone went off in the living room making him up and sit up. He looked over in surprise before letting out a breath thankful for the distraction, he hurried into the room and stopped at seeing the boutique of colorful roses and a box of his favorite gummy candies. Butters walked over slowly seeing the card in the roses and opened it reading threw it.

So I found out that different colored roses mean different things from a friend. So I picked the ones that remind me most of you

A ring of light pink for admiration

A ring of lavender for charm

Four blew speckled threw out because even after all these years you still seem like I never deserved someone like you.

And one thorn-less red rose for true love at first sight.

Maybe we didn't fall in love imminently, to be honest I loved you after the ninja star accident, but it will never change that I will always love you.

My darling Buttercup.

Butters couldn't keep the tears out of his eyes as he read threw the card. He laughed and brought the roses to his face and smelled them, they were wonderful. He should have never doubted Kenny. He looked up at hearing music and looked over to the bed room blinking in surprise before smiling, he must have suck by him while he was reading.

Holding the roses to his chest he moved towards the bedroom and stepped inside with a huge smile.

Kenny was standing in the center with eight buttercups in his hand as he looked at Leo with a dark blush and a happy smile. Butters went to say something before he was cut off as Kenny walked up to him, singing a song that made him tear up, he didn't even know Kenny knew this song.

"I fell in love with you cause, you made me feel. I feel in love with you cause, you kept it real." He said grabbing Butters hand with a happy smile at seeing Butters smile and tears. "And you never changed up on me, even your flow. Now I can't stop loving you everywhere you go." He took the roses out of Butters hand and placed them gently on the bed as he started to put the buttercups in his hair still singing. "No I ain't to flawless and no I ain't the best. And no I don't say sorry and no I ain't perfect. But I am the man." He sang finishing putting the eight buttercups in his hair before dropping to his knees with a dark blush as he finished singing "I wanna be your man..."

Kenny was so embarrassed he couldn't lie. He didn't think of himself as a very good singer but Lucas seemed determined that singing his version of this song would woo Butters completely. And well... he was right. From the look Butters had on his face he couldn't be happier at the moment. And when Butters pulled him up into a fierce kiss he made a mental note to thank Lucas with something special later. When Butters pulled away from the kiss he had the happiest smile on his face.

"Shots fired Kenny." He said quietly as he kissed his cheeks and neck "Oh Kenny you're so wonderful! I didn't even know you knew that song! And that it was one of my favorites you little sneak!" He said giggling as Kenny grinned and sat on the bed with him hugging him "I should have never been worried you never let me down." He said putting his head on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny just chuckled and kissed his temple.

"Nothing less for you. Happy Anniversary my lovely Buttercup." Butters grinned and rested against him feeling warm. He could tell Majorine and Chaos were just as happy as him.

"Happy Anniversary my hero." He said quietly as the pair hugged for a while. Kenny eventually looked down with a thoughtful look.

"Say, lets go watch the stars, I heard there's a full moon tonight." Butters looked up to him and smiled.

"Sounds perfect. Can we dance under the moonlight?" Kenny looked at him and grinned as they both stood up and walked towards the door.

"Three dances?" He said as he opened it for Butters who giggled happily and walked out offering a hand.

"Three dances." He agreed as he took Butters had and shut the door behind them.

The chill of the air and brightness of the stars had never reminded them more of home. And for once it was of the good memories. Just the two of them together without a care in the world.

Who knew that such a huge fight would have such a satisfying outcome?

* * *

And there we are. The complete and official ending of A Trio's Fight. I hope this does the story justice and gives it a satisfying ending, I didn't mean for it to run on so long to be honest.

A few things to say before this ends though. The story I used for Dougie, that actually happened to my friends grandmother once, their family has bad reactions to sedatives like morphine and such so when they were operating on her she flat lined and was proclaimed dead and woke up in a morgue the next day. Nearly happened to my friend as well when his heart almost stopped.

The other was that the son Kenny was singing is Can I get a witness by Sonreal and it's not how the song goes, I changed the words to fit the scene but it's still a great song and I love it.

Lastly I have changed my mind about the next story I will be posting. The next story you guys will see is going to be Stars of the Show, but that story is not going to have an update scheduled. I will write extra long chapters and update it when I have inspiration for it because it's a very big project to me. Next story I have planned to be updated on a schedule I don't have a name for but it will be revolving around Craig's gang. I look forward to revealing it to you all.

This story might have a few more updates if I ever get to writing the extra scenes but until that happens this story will be officially over.

I truly hope you all enjoyed this story and if you did please leave a review and tell me what you liked about it!

Until the next story everyone.

Lyn signing out~


End file.
